First Dreams, And Nightmares
by Jamie38459
Summary: (Sort of based off the First OVA)The members of HTT all spend yet another New Year's Eve at Yui-chan's place. After the celebration, they all get ready for some shut-eye and get their very first dream this year. However, these said 'dreams' might not be as bright and happy as they would have imagined it(Over 1,000 views, yay, thanks for reading you guys, really appreciate it)...
1. Prologue

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Prologue]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

It was just another day in the Light Music Club for the After School Tea Time girls. Although despite the fact that they barely practice, they still play and get along really well. As soon as they first enter the clubroom, they usually unpack their instruments, settle down, and have some cake and tea(that their friend Kotobuki Tsumugi brings over) and just chat the day away. But today, was sort of different. Today, they weren't just there to eat cake, drink tea, and goof off.

Nanako Azusa had just gotten a text message on her phone telling her to meet up in the Light Music Club, which was pretty pointless considering that she almost _always_ goes there after school. After saying good-bye to two of her friends Ui and Jun, she rushes off to where her other friends her in the Light Music Club. As she walks up the stairs that lead toward the club, she could snippets of some people talking in there. Hmm, that must be her other friends, talking about something nonsensical while they were waiting for her to arrive up top.

Azusa finally reaches the door and opens it; she sees the other girls' instruments that are laid beside the door. And across from there, she sees her other friends all sitting in a table, having some of Tsumugi's cake and delicious tea. When they see that Azusa has arrived at last, they greet her with some friendly smiles-Hirasawa Yui especially.

"Azu-nyan, you finally made it!" Yui cried. She ran over and hugged the poor girl before she had any time to even put her Fender Mustang Electric Guitar down. "Azu-nyan where have you been all my life? I missed you so much!"

"Whoa hey, knock it off Yui-senpai! It's not like I was in a war or anything, so can you just, relax? Let me go at least?"

"But I don't want to yet!"

"You heard her Yui, let her go." Akiyama Mio called from across the room, which made Yui do a pout-y face.

"If you don't hurry back here, you'll miss out on the cake..." Tsumugi says while lifting up a plate of delicious strawberry cheese cake.

And just like that, the brown eyed girl let go of Azusa and ran back to the table in order to take another piece of the scrumptious cake.

"Hey Azu-nyan," Yui began while turning towards the pig-tailed girl. "You should try some of these, they're really good!"

"Don't call me that." Azusa just sighed, why even bother telling her to stop that if she knows it won't happen.

She walks on over-but not before putting her guitar down, and has some cake and tea. Just then, she realized something. "Hey, what about that text message that you guys sent to me?" While talking, Yui puts some cake into her mouth and the taste of it made her giddy for a while.

The other girl, Tainaka Ritsu laughed to herself, for whatever reason. "We'd figure you would mention that a bit sooner..."

_'Yep, she was the one who had sent it to me, I just know it.'_ "We?"

"That's right we!" Ritsu got up from the table and declared, "Me and Yui have been planning on this for quite some time, and now that you're all gathered here, we can finally announce it to you..."

_'Whoa, they must mean business!'_

Ritsu raises her hand and then announces: "Someone makes up an idea for this year's party!"

Cue Mio and Azusa face faulting. "That's your idea?" Mio asked.

"You mean you didn't know yet Mio-senpai?"

"Well, I knew it was going to be a stupid idea but they insisted that I 'hear it' first or something like that."

"Now, your mission, if you choose to accept it:" Yui gets up and brings and moves the draw board up a little closer for everyone to see. It was starting to get more like a business meeting almost. "Think up a spectacular way to celebrate the very last days of this year and end them off in a bang! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity; it may never happen again."

_'May never happen again?'_ Azusa thought, could this be the last time that they'll celebrate a new year together? She apparently thought so.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Mio started off, but got interrupted by Azusa's sudden outburst.

"I'll do it!"

"Whoa, that was unexpected."

"I'm in too," Tsumugi replied, "This seems like it's gonna be fun."

"I'm also in!" Yui declared.

"But didn't you already say that you were in?" Mio protested. She also seemed to notice that everyone was staring at her, waiting to hear her response. _'Please stop staring...'_ "Well, I guess if everyone wants to do this..." She starts off but her voice trails off afterwards. So she raises her hand instead, and the other girls cheer in response.

"Alright, now let's see what you guys can think of by the end of the day!" Ritsu concluded.

"Oui!" The other girls agreed.

"I got an idea..." Yui responded quickly.

_'Whoa, speedy.'_

"So, what IS your idea Miss. Hirasawa?"

"Let's stay here and eat cake and tell stories." She replied giggling.

The other girls sighed in disbelief. Whelp, that's Yui in a nutshell for ya.

Just then, their adviser Yamanaka Sawako comes in through the door, looking all tired and pale. "Sorry, I'm late..." She panted.

The HTT members have confused looks on their faces. "Ano, mind if you had told us where you were?" Tsumugi kindly asks.

"Yes." She bluntly replied.

"Oh."

"Hey Sawa-chan, do you want to help us think of a way that can end the year in a bang?"

Sawako thought about that for a moment-before taking a piece of the cake- and then replied yes. "Actually, I already have a suggestion in mind, if you girls would like to hear it..."

The five of them leaned a bit closer towards her as she starts talking about what they should do.

A while after, the other girls have thought up some ideas of their own, and then they finally had their schedule planned out.

"Alright," Ritsu says excitingly, "Now that we have our schedule planned out, we can get ready and start on it all tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Yui cheers in response. "I'll go and text Nodoka-chan and Ui-chan about the plans right away."

"You mean you hadn't done that before?" Azusa asks curiously.

"Hai, I want this to be a surprise for them."

"But the surprise would be ruined if you just tell them."

"Oh yeah..."

Then, Ritsu comes up with another 'bright' idea. She whispers into Yui's ear and says "Hey Yui, why don't you just HINT about the plans and try and make them guess."

"Ohhh, you mean like a secret ninja!"

"Er, no. I meant more like a detective, or joker."

"Ohhh, a detective joker ninja. Just like Solid Snake!"

Mio sweat drops while looking at the two buffoons. _'Honestly, do they really expect us to not hear them?'_

"My, this sounds like a splendid idea." Tsumugi says as she starts texting on her phone, "I'm going to text to my parents about what I'll be doing for this week, in secret."

"Like a detective ninja joker snake!?"

"Okay that's enough cake for you Yui." Mio waves her hands in a negative-like fashion and takes the plate away from her.

"Nooo, not my cake!"

"Yes, your cake. Your getting any more until you learn to behave and mature."

"But Mio-senpai when does she ever-"

"I'm mature, and eating your cake!"

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore..."

"So, um, shall we get ready?" Ritsu asks the team, so which they all nod in reply. "Then let's go and make this our best one yet!"

"OUI!"

"...Or at least, try to anyways..."

"Oui...?"

* * *

And as such, days went by as the gang all did crazy stuff together. They eventually go spend the last day and the last few hours at Yui's place [yet again]. Ui made the meals, [of course] and they all decided to spend the rest of the year chatting.

And as the clock struck out twelve, so did everybody else, everybody except for Ritsu and Mio. "Aw come on," Ritsu whined, "Can't you guys just stay awake for once and witness the glory of The New Year?"

"Oh come now, they've already been through a lot this past week, thanks to you no less..." Mio replied, muttering the last part to her.

The golden-eyed girl turned toward her and gave her a 'did-you-say-something?' look. Mio just brushed it off saying that she didn't say anything after that.

"Anyways, we should all get some rest. Like I said, they had a long week, and so have we. And we've already stayed up till midnight so what's the point in staying up any later?"

Ritsu yawned in response. "Yeah, I guess you do have a good point there."

Mio nods and they turn off the TV, lay down on the floor, turn off the lights, and hit the sack.

* * *

_AN: Yeah, your probably wondering what those ideas were and why I left the part where they were 'going to have as much fun as they can before the year is over' out. Well, I wanted to leave that in for another Fan Fic that I'll be doing later on. I know that seems lazy and dumb of me, and I'm sorry about that, but you'll have to wait a while before I get into that. Besides, I don't think I can fit it all in without making the Prologue EXTREMELY long, and that isn't what this story is about anyway (That'll start to happen in the next chapter). So, yeah, that's about it I guess. Hope ya liked it; constructive criticism is always welcome if needed :3_


	2. Tainaka Ritsu

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 1]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Note, this is not meant to be taken seriously, ok? Also, dreams and nightmares are very random and it's almost impossible to control them. Just thought I'd let you know that before you read..._

* * *

_Tainaka Ritsu_

It was another peaceful day at whatever's-ville. The people there were walking and talking, doing their usual business. Ritsu was just chatting with one of her friends on her cell phone, talking about the concert that's coming up.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there this time. I obviously wouldn't miss it for the world!" She replied to her friend excitingly.

Then, all of a sudden, an explosion was heard from across the street, and people were running away from it like mad.

"Mio, I'll get back to you in a moment..." Ritsu finishes her talk with her friend and puts the phone away.

She finds the nearest trash can and jumps into it, becoming the really important and totally super unique girl: Ritsu! Or Super Ritsu, for short. She had a colorful suit, colorful shoes, and a colorful hat, all topped off with colorful sunglasses and some nabemono. _'Hmm, now where on Earth did I get this from? Ah well._' "Now, time to find out what's going on here..." She jumps in the air and starts to fly toward the destination.

By the time she got there however, she was too late. The source of the damage and explosions had disappeared for some reason, and the people have probably evacuated somewhere else by now. _'Ugh, what now? I think I lost them and there's no trace of them left behind...' _

However, as she thought of that she happens to see a trail of bread crumbs. She goes near it and picks it up, yep, definitely food. They shouldn't be too far away from here.

* * *

Meanwhile, a bunch of poorly made monsters gathered around for a meeting near the central parking lot.

"All right guys listen up." The leader says to get the others attention, "So, how are your progresses on doing evil things men?"

"Well, I went to a store and yelled at some people, they all screamed and ran away." One of them said.

"I got to blow things up with my fire breath and burned some fruit carts." Another replied, "Those people were so sad when I did that, they loved those fruit carts!"

"And I did nothing but watch and throw popcorn at them." A third monster answered. "So what did you do boss?"

"Me? Well, I pushed a girl down the up escalators near the subway." The leader boasted.

Clearly, the others were impressed. "Now that's diabolical!" "Yeah let's do more stuff like that in the future." The monsters all agreed.

"Not so fast." A voice said.

_'Oh no, could it be...?'_

With a sudden whooshing sound appearing and some bright lights showing up out of nowhere, Ritsu makes her debut and catches them on the act. "Do you think you can get away with all of this?" She calls out to the fiends.

_'It can be!' _"Um, yes?"

"Wrong answer, you know why? Cause I'm here...to teach you a lesson."

"Math?" One of the monsters guessed.

"Heck no, it's the 'how to defeat a bunch of enemies for dummies' lesson!"

"Ooh, that sounds even better than math!"

"You idiots, she's trying to destroy our plans! Quickly, dispose of her!" The leader yells out to his comrades as they charge forward and try to attack her.

She flies overhead, missing them all completely as she finds a random car, picks it up, and throwa it at the other enemies. They all blow up.

"Curses, why can't they do anything right?" The leader growls.

"Just give it up whoever you are," Ritsu taunts him, "You should have known from the start that I will always win if a bad guy starts thinking up some schemes."

He snickers. "Think again, little girl..." He suddenly uses some of magic to grow ten times larger than before. "I'm not gonna give up just yet, just you watch, I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" He runs over and tries to destroy some buildings and run people over. While walking, he grabs a random girl with his huge hands.

* * *

_"Aw crap, I better think of something to do, but what...?"_ She looked around the place until she thought up a solution. _'I got it!_' "Hey ugly," The monster turns around. "Ya know, I think your fly is down..."

"Oh really? Like I'm going to fall for that? YOU should know that I am a very smart being who—"

"Just made it easy for me to save this damsel in distress? Yes, I agree."

The leader realized that he'd been tricked and that he no longer had the girl in his hand. "Doh! How did you manage to pull that off? And how are you flying without a cape behind your back!?"

"Because," She answered, "I'm just that awesome."

"Oooooh, that's it! **Your dead meat!**"

"But how is it possible for meat to be dead if they aren't alive?" Ritsu asked confusedly as she started flying away from the monster with the girl in her hands.

"Um, thanks for saving me and all, but do you even know what your doing miss?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry kid, I know how to kill this guys, but I only got one shot at it. Now where is it?" She looked and looked until she spotted a mirror store, "Bingo!" She exclaimed and stopped right in front of it, waiting for the monster to catch up.

When it did she yelled out "Hey I'm over here if ya wanna kill me!" while sticking her tongue out.

"Oooooh, why you little—" He shoots out some lasers at her. Ritsu flies away from them while they bounced off and hit the monster instead; he blows up.

The people in town cheered as she went back down onto the surface, letting the girl go. "You saved us again Super Ritsu!" A citizen cried out.

"How can we ever thank you?" Another said.

"Aw, it's nothing really." Ritsu responds to the folk while rubbing the back of her head.

Suddenly, her watch beeps and when Ritsu checks it, she gasps. "Oh no, it's almost time! Gotta go, see ya later." She waves goodbye and flies off.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was late at night; random citizens gathered around behind some bars while waiting excitedly near some club.

Standing in front of the building of said club was a Television News Reporter and her camera crew talking about the events that are currently happening right now. "I am here live at the Do-re-mi concert club at Bukoden, where we are waiting for the famous band that's coming this way—" She turns around, "Holy crap here they come!"

The camera guy turns in order to capture the event. A limousine pulls into a stop near a red carpet. Someone comes out of it and opens the door, where four girls all dressed up like tomboy princesses walk out of the car and along with their instruments, head towards the club.

One of them, preferably named Azusa, whispers to one of her teammates (Yui) while walking to their destination. "Try not to mess it up this time, ok?" The girl nodded in reply.

As soon as they enter, the four head for the backstage and set things up for the show. Mio, the girl Ritsu was talking to earlier, checks her watch and phone and starts to worry. _'Where is she?'_ She thought, _'It's almost time to the concert to start!'_

"Do you think she'll make it?" One of the members named Tsumugi asks Mio.

"I'm pretty sure she'll make it _'I hope'_..."

Just then, the back door slams open and Ritsu shows up with her drum kits. "Sorry I'm late, again!"

"You made it."

"Like I said before, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Well, get ready, it's almost time to start."

"Yeah yeah."

"By the way, what made you late this time?"

"Uh, it's a long story."

Once they get their instruments and sound check ready the curtains roll up and the audience there cheers.

"We are the Really Important and Totally Super Unique band, also known as R.I.T.S.U. and have we got some very special songs for you!" Ritsu takes the microphone and proclaims to the fans. "Hit it girls!" She calls out to the others and they start to play.

While playing some songs, she noticed that the girl she saved earlier is in the audience too. _'Ritsu huh?_' The girl thought, _'Wonder why that's her real name and her super hero name..._' Ritsu smiles and then continues to play on her drums.

When they finish, they all take a bow. "Thank you for listening and good night everybody!" The girls call out to their fans, to which they replied with some chanting of their names...

* * *

_AN: Hooray for random pointless dreams and... nightmares? Hmm, something's missing here..._


	3. Kotobuki Tsumugi I

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 2]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Kotobuki Tsumugi_

* * *

Long ago, in a time that was so far back, there lived a peaceful village. The village was a quiet place filled with quiet people; none of them had ever done or said anything hurtful or mean.

They would usually play games while eating cake, shop in stores with cake, and even sing about cake. Yes, ever since that fateful day where they found some yummy cake that was founded and brought to by a 'wandering traveler', the people would cherish it and praise the wonders of the delicious cake and tea.

However, not far from there, was a not as peaceful castle led by a not as peaceful Queen. She hated how everybody there was being happy and friendly to each other as opposed to being hateful and cold. And according to her, it's all because of one thing: cake.

The mean woman decided to banish and tax all of their cakes and forced them to abandon it altogether, or else they would have to pay the price. As a result, many people in the happy village became sad and hungry, desperately trying to find some yummy food to fill in their tummies.

* * *

One day, while lounging around in her castle, the hungry Queen asked some guards to send in her maid/cook, Kotobuki Tsumugi. She eventually showed up in before her presence, wearing a brown torn out dress and some messed up shoes. The blonde girl bowed to her before asking if there was something that she could do for her high-ness.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" The Queen retorted. "Where were you when I needed you a few minutes ago? I am starving and demand some food, go make me some!"

"Right, sorry about that Miss..."

"Don't call me that and get going!"

"Hai, gomenosai." Tsumugi bows again before leaving the throne room.

* * *

She eventually went outside to go and find some ingredients for one of her cake recipes. While walking around outside, she had noticed two girls in particular, who were walking through a forest outside of the village, trying to look for some food that they can eat.

"Um, hey Ritsu, are you sure this is a good idea?" The black haired asked her friend in confusion.

"No need to worry. Even when things get rougher than rough, I will be there for you guys until the very end!" The brunette replied with exaggeration.

"Um, I meant going through here at sunset..." The black haired stated.

"Oh. Well that's so we can search for food while the sheriffs and guards are sleeping of course."

"But they usually patrol around the village at night and sleep during the day."

"Eh?" Ritsu stops in her tracks and turns to her best friend with an 'oh-crap' expression on her face.

"You do know about that right?"

"You mean, they'll see us?"

"Yeah, and they might know what we're up to as well..."

Ritsu calms down for a bit before replying back, "Not if we don't tell them about it that is. Come on, let's keep on moing..."

She walks on ahead before bumping into a big object. The girls looked up and saw that the 'object' she hit was actually one of the guards from the Queen's castle. Tsumugi notices and hides behind one of the trees so that she doesn't get caught.

"Now where do you two think your going?" He coldly asks.

"Um, hey Mio?" Ritsu shakingly whisper-asks in her ear. "What should we do?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"A-HEM!" The big guy retorted, which makes the two jump.

"A-Ano, we were just trying to f-f-find our way back home sir." The brown eyed girl replied nervously, "As you can plainly see, we're kind of lost..."

"It's right over there." He bluntly states while pointing at the village, not too far away from where they were actually. "Are you too lying to me? You weren't trying to go over toward the castle and take back the cake were you?"

"N-no don't be silly! We were just..."

"Just what!?"

"Getting some fresh air?"

The tall and fat guy starts getting angry and draws his sword. "You do know what happens when you lie, don't cha?" He says as he starts raises it. "And you do know what happens when someone tries and takes back their 'taxes' without permission, **Right**?"

As the two girls embrace each other in shock and terror, a frying pan whacks the guy on the head, knocking him out in the process.

The person who was responsible for that was wearing a yellow cloak and hoodie, along with a frying pan, some eggs, and a basket as weapons. "Are you two alright?"

She asked them both. Ritsu and Mio could only stare and wonder how she managed to get here on time.

The girl gave them an 'are-you-listening?' look, which got them out the daze.

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much." They responded to her kindly. "Demo, who are you though, and where did you come from?"

"I am known by many things, but what I am most known for is Kotobuki Hoodling: Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. I come from random locations, some making sense, and others not so much if you really think about it." The hooded woman explained while taking something out of her pockets.

She laid them down on the girl's hands and they were revealed to be cakes. "No way, cakes! Thanks so much lady!" Ritsu beamed at the girl as she began to munch on some of the delicious treats.

"Yes, now go, and give them to your people. Before it is too late..." Kotobuki Hood kindly ordered them.

"But wait, how did you manage to find all of these though?" Mio asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well let's just say, I happen to know a lot of things: Stealth, Wits, Agility, Hitting people with frying pans, the usual stuff that can help me with all of my goals..." She winks at the two before jumping from tree to tree, leaving them behind in the process.

Ritsu obviously could not _wait_ to tell the others about this, while as Mio just couldn't wait to get out of the forest and avoid getting in trouble with the queen.

* * *

Later today, that same body guard from earlier today came into her throne room and bowed to her.

"Where are you still doing here?" The queen asks, "You should be guarding and making sure no one is eating any cake!"

"Forgive me madam, but I have something important to say that explains just why I was unable to do that." He replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. For you see, if I had paid more attention to my surroundings, I wouldn't have gotten knocked out by this 'hoodlum.'"

"Hoodlum?"

"Yes, it appears that SHE is the one who is responsible for all the cakes that she has taken from us and has been giving them to those savages behind our backs." He explained to the Queen, "I found out that after she hit me, there were cake crumbs on the floor, and when I followed them, they had led to the village where everyone there was chewing on some kind of cake."

"What?" She then got furious. "And can you tell me **why** you hadn't done anything to stop it?"

"That was not the task you have given me my queen, my task was to simply make sure that no one would try and steal back the cake. They didn't steal it, but I'm pretty sure that this 'hoodlum' has something to do with the disappearances of them."

Queenie eventually got up from her seat in a hissy fit. "Tighten up the security boys," she declared to the other guards, "It seems we have someone trying to ruin our plans, and I'm not going to let him get away with another cake being stolen from me!"

"But what do you want us to do with this hoodlum once we capture this guy?"

She replies with a smirk, "Oh, do whatever. Even do _that_ if you want to. I really don't care. All I care about right now is making sure that no one ever touches these cakes and eats them again unless they don't want to be alive!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

_'You can run boy,"_ She thought to herself,_ 'but when you come back, you won't be able to even get a lick off of those cakes, not on my watch!_'

* * *

_AN: Coming soon, whenever..._

_Yeah I know this sort of feels forced and is like a rip off of other stuff (Parody) so I'm sorry if you didn't like this one. I'll try and make this longer and have it make more sense next time though :3_

_Oh and as for who the Queen is, why don't you guys figure that one out? :P_


	4. Kotobuki Tsumugi II

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 2.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Kotobuki Tsumugi II_

* * *

A few hours later, (Well, it seemed like hours at the time) Tsumugi had finally made it back to the castle without anyone knowing… yet. She manages to make the snack for her Queen in the kitchen and adds some finishing touches.

"Tsumugi, WHERE are YOU!?" But just as she was about to put the last strawberry on the cake, a large outburst came out of nowhere, startling her and making her fall on top of the cake on accident.

_'Oh no, the cake, it's ruined!'_ The girl with the thick eyebrows thought to herself as she tries and gets the cake back to its former glory, somewhat, and heads on over to where the Queen currently is.

When she gets there, the Queen doesn't look too happy at the moment, ok she's been like that before, but not like this.

"Uh, I'm here your majesty..." Tsumugi replied, while handling out the cake. "Um, here, I brought you some—"

"Come over here." The Queen interrupts.

The blonde just stares blankly at her for a second before walking over there and waits for her response.

"Look over there." She points at the window that's right next to her. Tsumugi checks out the window and sees the townsfolk all in a very happy mood. Dancing, singing, and playing quietly so no one would hear them. "Do you know why they are like that?"

"Um, no?"

"It's because of that god awful cake; he told me all about it!"

"Yes, it is true." He replied. "We believe it is the cause of the 'yellow hoodlum' and now we are setting up a plan in order to try and stop her...for good." _'_

_Oh crap, could he have known?' _"You don't mean- are you actually...?"

"Yes, we were thinking about _that_..."

"Your highness this doesn't seem like a good idea." Tsumugi protested. "I mean what has she- he ever done to you besides help others?"

"What do you know? All you do is cook and clean in this castle!" The Queen barked back at her.

"But that's because you tell me to..." The blonde murmured.

"You don't know what it's like; therefore you wouldn't understand and sympathize with me... yet."

"Great Queen..."

"Go, I need some time alone." Tsumugi nods and excuse herself before leaving.

The queen could only stare and at the window and wait with anticipation. Pretty soon, it will be time to strike. And when that happens, she will be ready.

* * *

Later that night, the hoodling walks through the forest once more in order to get to the castle once more. She hides behind one of the trees and peeks her head out to see if the cost was clear or not. (It was not) Just then, she thought she heard somebody calling out to her. She turned and saw a bush moving; then stopping. Kotobuki decides to just ignore it for now.

But then she felt someone tap on her shoulder, which makes her panic and turns to face that person with a frying pan, only to be greeted with a familiar looking girl waving at her. "Yo, how's it going?" Ritsu said to the hoodlum.

"What are you doing here?" Kotobuki whisper-yells.

"I wanted to find some more cake, and I figured you would show up and help me with that, so..."

"But it's far too dangerous, you can seriously get hurt." The blonde replied.

"What are you talking—"

Suddenly, a bush from afar starts shaking. Kotobuki slowly takes out her frying pan and proceeds to move in closer toward the bush, with Ritsu following her.

When she looks behind the bush, she sees a black haired girl cowering in it. "Why did you drag me here? I don't wanna be here, I wanna go home."

"And can you explain to me why you brought her along as well?"

"Actually to be honest, I wasn't expecting Mio to go this far."

"Hey, did you hear something?" One of the guards said to his buddy, looking all confused.

"Not sure, maybe it was the wind?" he replied.

"Shoot, we have to get out here or else you'll be in trouble. Come on!" Kotobuki declares.

"But wait what about you?" Ritsu asks.

"Daijobu, I'll be alright. It's seems impossible for me to do all that without getting caught anyway, now let's get going..."

The three sneakily get back to the village unharmed and unseen. Kotobuki still couldn't help but wonder why the two came back and tried to search for the cake again, even though there'd be no chance of survival for the two of them. She then decided not to worry about it, right now, for there were plenty of other things to worry about, like dealing with the crazy evil queen.

* * *

The next day, Tsumugi went over to throne room to see how the queen was doing.

She was still not pleased. "Is something wrong your majesty?" Tsumugi asks the queen.

"Well, no, except yes." She answered. "For some strange reason the guards all looked inside of the special vault and saw that absolutely none of the cakes had been stolen last night. They never even saw him sneaking in the castle."

"Well ain't that a good thing?"

"No," One of the guards replied, "that could mean that the yellow hoodlum is thinking about doing it on some other time, or it could be that he was spying on us yesterday."

The Queens rubs her chin and proclaims: "So in other words, it could be that we have a traitor somewhere in these parts."

This shocks Tsumugi. "So, what do you suppose we could do then?"

"Hmm." The Queen thought about that for a moment, and then she had an idea. "Why don't we set up something that'll surely get him to come, eh?" She gets up from her seat and points at the big guard. "You, do you know what this guy used to attack you?"

He blinked and then responded, "A... frying pan?"

"Excellent, then we should have no problem with I have in stores for him..." The Queen rubs her hands all evil-like.

Tsumugi was a bit puzzled, yet really nervous at what's going to occur next. "W-what are you going to do?"

"Oh, you'll see. You'll see..."

* * *

Later today, Tsumugi decided to take a little walk back at the village. There, she heard some rumors of this 'thing' that The Queen had set up and are looking mighty forward to it. While walking, she sees a young girl inside of her 'house' cooking up another meal for her sister.

"Here is your soup Yui-chan." She says to her calmly.

"Aw, but I'm not hungry yet..." The older sister complained.

"You need to eat something sis, you haven't eaten anything at all today."

"Hey Ui, can we have cake then?"

Ui sighed in disbelief. Her sister would still not shut up about the yummy goodness's of the sweets ever since her friend showed it to her.

"Yo!" The door slam open and Ritsu shows up and comes inside along with Mio, who is just as confused as the Ui was.

"Hey Ricchan, how's it going?" Yui politely greets her friend.

"Doing great buddy, thanks for asking." Ritsu replied. "I'm especially great because I found this!" She took a flyer out of her... dress pockets, and showed the others. It was apparently a frying pan tournament that is taking place right on the castle grounds, and whoever wins gets all the free cakes in the world.

"I like cakes." Yui says happily.

"Ritsu I don't know, doesn't this seem a little suspicious?" Ui asks.

"I know right?" Mio agrees. "That's exactly what I said when she showed it to me. I mean seriously, who would fall for such a scheme besides Rit—"

"Ricchan, I wanna play and get cake!"

"—su."

"Come on Mio, it'll be a blast!" Her friend encourages her. "You could just watch and not participate if that's ok with you."

"Um, well..." Mio paused for a moment while thinking about the offer. "...I guess I could go, just this once..."

"And I'll go also. Just in case." Ui volunteers.

"Yoshi, iku zo!" Ritsu declares, raising her fist in the air.

"Oui." The others replied.

And away they went to go toward the castle, but not before accidentally bumping into a blonde female with thick eyebrows. "Oh, sorry about that Tsumugi." Mio bowed and apologized.

"Oh it's alright." She replied.

_'Her voice, it sounds... familiar. Could she...? Nah, I shouldn't give assumptions about anyone, especially my best friend.'_

"Ne Mugi-chan, do you think you'll be eligible to go to this 'pan tourney' later today?" Yui asks while her eyes are beaming.

"I'll do my best to show up on time."

"Yaaaaaayyy, free caaaaaake!" Yui exclaims while spinning in circles.

"Well, we'll see you there Mugi." Ritsu waves as the gang soon leave.

"Hai." Tsumugi replied while waving back. It seems that everyone is excited to go there and try and get some cake. Hmm, guess she better get prepared for what's coming up next.

* * *

Eventually, the competition at the castle would start, and the participants would gather in a line and... Do something with a frying pan I guess.

"Alright everyone, you all know why you're here and what you're here for, so let's get this show on the road already!" The Queen gets up from her chair and announces. A couple of trumpeters start playing music as the games had begun. Some people had brought in a weird looking contraption and placed it where the competitors were standing.

"Hey Ricchan, do you know what that thing is?" Yui whisper-asks her friend.

"I have no idea." Ritsu replies. When they have been given the signal to start, they turned on the machines and start shooting out eggs at the players. They all try their best to avoid them using the frying pan that they were given earlier. Back from a distance Ui and Mio shouted out stuff such as "Gumbuddy!" or "You be careful out there!" while the game was currently playing.

Meanwhile, Tsumugi walks around the castle to see if there was anyone inside of the castle and then proceeds to lurk around inside of the castle, only to get caught by one of her friends.

"Hey Mugi, good to see that you've made it." She turns around and gives them a warm smile.

"Sure have. I was sort of afraid that I might have missed it." She walks on over to where they are and asks them how things are going so far.

"Well, so far Yui and Ritsu are doing pretty good at... whatever it is that they are doing." Mio answers for her.

Ui gets worried however, "I just hope that they make it out okay..."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Tsumugi replies.

"Thanks." Ui says with a hopeful smile.

"No problem." _'Well, I may mot be able to go and sneak in there and find the missing cakes, but at least I can find out what the Queen is up to from this angle.'_

Time eventually passes by (Rather quickly in fact) as the game is soon brought to a close. The machines stop and the guards check to see if anyone is still okay with all the impacts that struck on them and to see how much yolk ended up on them and not on the pan.

"We have a tie for first place!" One of the guards announced while raising both Yui and Ritsu's arms in the air. Unsurprisingly, the crowd cheers.

"We did it, we won!" Yui cried.

"Mmm, we sure did!" Ritsu replied.

"And the best part: We can eat cake whenever we want!" They both jump for joy in excitement.

They turned and saw some chairs being implanted on the ground. The two get excited and rush on over to where the chairs are and sit down on them.

"Do you think we'll be giving royal treatment while eating cake?" Ritsu asks Yui enthusiastically.

"I sure hope so!"

"Not... exactly... the case."

"Eh?" The guards then tie them up with some belts and they start to struggle. "What's going on?"

"Why are we tied up like this?"

"Girls!" Mio exclaims shockingly.

"Onee-chan!" Ui cries.

The Queen walks over to where they are. "Squirm all you want, but there's no way you'll be able to escape this time, yellow hoodlum."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Ritsu asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're trying to get back all the cake so you can feed everyone else and make their teeth rot and their bodies unhealthy!" She inadvertently tells them.

_'Really? That's the reason we've had our cake banned? Talk about disappointing.' _

"And if you don't surrender right now, I will be forced to do: _that_." The others gasped in horror.

"Does that mean you'll kill us!?" Yui cries out.

"Kill? Who said anything about killing? I was just going to tickle you two until you gave in—" The Queen explained, but was cut short by Tsumugi's sudden appearance.

"They're not the 'yellow hoodlums' you are looking for. I am the one you for looking for!" She throws a smoke ball and jumps in the air after taking off her clothes and revealing her identity underneath. "And the name's Kotobuki Hoodling by the way, not yellow hoodlum!" This shocked pretty much everyone who was there.

"M-Mugi-chan?" Yui says with a shock.

The Queen gets furious while tearing up a bit. "You... you... traitor!" She turns to the guards and exclaims "Guards, capture her!"

_"Oh wow, she actually just guessed on what color the hoodlum was and got it right. Dude got skillz. Oh yeah the capturing."_ "Ma'am yes ma'am!" The guards proclaimed as they ran over and tried to capture her.

Tsumugi leaps from wall to wall and gets in through the window.

The guards (And Queen) follow her inside while Ui and Mio untie the other two.

"Are you guys alright?" Ui asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ritsu sighed disappointingly.

"But does this mean we won't be getting any cake?" Yui ponders.

"We have much bigger things to worry about than those crummy cakes." Mio proclaims while face palming.

"But can WE do?" Yui whines, "We aren't gonna be any match for them..."

"Or will we?" Ritsu gets into a thinking process, for once.

"Oh boy..." Mio shakes her head, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside of the castle, Tsumugi's snake-like skills are put to the ultimate test as she lurks around, trying to find the secret vault while avoiding the other troops. She walks around and then thinks to herself, _'If I were a vault that had a ton of cakes in them, where would I be?' _Just then, she thought up a solution. _'Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner?'_ She rushes off to where the throne room is and looks behind her chair. It looked like a locker with a combination. "Hmm, now what could it possibly be?" Kotobuki tries a few combinations, all of them with no success. Suddenly, she notices some other girls running in and blocking the door.

"Gosh that was harder than I thought it would be." Ui said.

"Yeah but at least we're safe in here." Ritsu added.

"Wait, where's Mio-chan?"

"Uh, oh I think she was out there trying to distract the enemies...?"

"But I thought that was one-chan's job."

"Help! Get me out of here! Get away from me! NOOOO!" Mio banged on the door from the other side and screamed, while begging for the others to let her in.

"And all I wanted was some delicious cake too!" Yui complained, "And now I'll never get any..."

"Wait- That's it!" Kotobuki Hoodling cried. "That COULD be the combination on how to open this thing. Hang on."

While entering it in, Ritsu and Ui glanced at each other with confused looks. "How's that...?"

"I don't know." Ritsu bluntly replied to Ui.

Just then, the vault opened and exploded with all kinds of cakes and it all starts to overflow and leave the castle. From a distance, the door opens and everyone in it's path gets toppled over with the cakes and get dragged out toward the exit. All while Yui was singing and waving her arms: "Paaaaaarrrrrty, ice cream paaaaarrrrty!" Eventually, they make it outside and everyone gathers them and sees the colossal size of cakes.

"Ugh, why is it that you guys want cake so much?" The Queen complained, "Don't you guys already have foods back in your village?"

"No, we don't." Tsumugi explains while taking off her hoodie thing. "Ya see, we were all so very poor and could only find berries and fish near a forest to eat and water to drink. When these people have discovered cake and tea for the first time, they could not believe what they saw; it was something they had never had before in their whole life and it made them happy. But when you had taken it away cause of some greedy reason, well, it was the same as the dark ages."

"Oh. I had no idea." The Queen hung her head down. "I... I..."

Tsumugi puts her hand onto her shoulder. "Please? Let us have at least one? We promise we won't eat much."

"...Oh alright. Cake for everybody.

The pinched themselves to see if they were dreaming, then cheered and dived into the cake pile. Even the guards and other workers are joining in.

"FINALLY!" Ritsu yells out. "A royal treatment fit for a peasant!"

"Or two or more..." Yui added.

Tsumugi took a piece and gave some to 'The Queen'. Would you like one?"

"Oh no, I don't think I—" She was cut short when Yui took the cake and stuffed it into her mouth.

Her face beamed as she went under the pile to eat as well. The other girls soon joined in after.

And so, with the help of some friends, Tsumugi was able to bring peace, and cake and tea, to the world...

* * *

_AN: Talk about anticlimactic. The next one might not be as such. Keyword: Might._

_Also, sorry if this was WAY too long :X_


	5. Akiyama Mio

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 3]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Akiyama Mio_

* * *

It was a sunny day and everyone was currently having the time of their lives at an amusement park.

One girl in particular, named Akiyama Mio, was sitting on a bench with her friend, Kotobuki Tsumugi, waiting for the others to get off a certain ride while eating some delicious ice cream. Tsumugi turns toward her friend with her big blue eyes beaming at the ice cream she has in her possession.

Or at least, that's what Mio thought it was. She noticed this after a while and asks if she wanted some, her friend replied no.

"Is there something wrong?" The black-haired girl asks her friend.

"Well, kind of." She took a deep breath, in and out, and then answered the question. "I was just wondering why you haven't been on any of the rides lately. Are you not having a good time?"

"Oh, no, it's not that. It's just there isn't much to do here that I would find... tolerable. At least for me that is."

"Oh, I see. Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" Akiyama asked.

"About making an assumption beforehand." Kotobuki answers while scratching her face awkwardly. While doing so, part of her ice cream falls onto the floor. "Oh no, I should have paid more attention..." The blonde frowned at the sight of it.

"Don't worry, we can always get another one if you want," Mio suggests politely, "or you could have some of mine—"

"Yahoo!" A loud voice interrupts their conversation.

Mio turned to see that it was Ritsu, who was coming back from the ride along with Yui and Azusa.

_'Well, at least they didn't catch us doing...that. I wouldn't want to imagine what they'd say if they did...'_

"Ritsu? What the heck took you guys so long?" Mio asked, not noticing Tsumugi taking a piece of strawberry from her ice cream and eating it whole.

"The line was long, but it was worth the wait seeing the look on their faces during the ride!"

"H-Hey!" Azusa protested. "What else were we suppose to react to when we went on there? Happy?"

"I was happy about the ride." Yui said gleefully.

"Yeah, happy to be OFF of the ride..."

"Anyways, what should we go on next, Ricchan?"

"Hmm," Ritsu thought about the question for a moment.

"How about we go to a funhouse? I think I saw one across from here." Tsumugi suddenly responds, shocking everyone else in the process. "Ya know, on our way towards the other rides that you guys also went on? It looks like it would be a fun one."

"Uh... yeah." Azusa replies.

"What do you say Mio-chan, you wanna come with us?" Yui took a quick glance at her friend.

She replied after gulping and sweat dropping. "Well, as long as it ain't nauseating, then I guess I'll go and... such..."

_'Although I've heard of these funhouses before, I never actually went in one. I don't know why though. I guess maybe if we all go together it wouldn't be so bad?' _

"Alright then, iku zo!" Ritsu declares while throwing her fist up in the air.

"Oui." The girls agreed.

"Where is it again?"

"Right over there." The blonde girl got up and showed them the way to the funhouse.

.-.-.-.

When the girls got there, they saw no line, whatsoever. Could the place be closed? Or do a lot of people not like it all that much? Tsumugi walks on over to the attendance and asks them about the ride. She turns to the others and waves at them, probably meaning that the ride is still open.

"I can't wait to go in there." Yui ecstatically said while walking on over to where Tsumugi was standing.

"Yeah, me too." Ritsu added.

"Okay ladies; hope you enjoy your time..." The attendance says to them in a bored tone. "One more thing," she mentions before the girls go in, "just try not to get lost, ok?"

They nod in response and go inside.

.-.-.-.

The insides of the place were dark, with a bunch of different pathways and colored lights flying all over.

"Well, better start moving." Ritsu declared, and walks off toward a path.

"Chottomatte," Mio called out before she could get any farther away, "we need to stick together so that we won't get lost, ok?"

"Un, and that's why I'm picking a path for us."

"We should at least let the others decide for themselves."

"I wanna go this way!" Yui pointed at a direction.

"But I wanted to go this way!" Ritsu pouted, pointing at a different direction.

"Sheesh, why are you both so immature?" Azusa complained.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going in either direction actually." Said Tsumugi in a calm voice.

"Eto, let's just go this way then." Azusa sighed and walked toward a different path.

"Hey why do we have to do what you say and go through that one?" Ritsu protested while blocking her path.

"Have you got any better ideas?" She answered while walking past her. "If you guys can't decide on where to go, then I'll decide it for you."

"Er..."

"Azu-nyan, wait for meeee!" Yui and the others follow the pig-tailed girl down the halls. Ritsu just shrugs and follows them as well.

.-.-.-.

They eventually stumbled upon a long polka-dotted floor with some pretty lights and a bunch of random doors.

"Huh, well this isn't so bad—" Ritsu exclaims as she continues to walk forward, only to be greeted with an invisible wall smacking her in the face. "Ow, what the..."

"It seems to be some kind of mirror trap." Yui guessed out loud.

"Shall we all hold each other's arms and move at a steady pace?" Mio suggests.

Ritsu shrugs again, "But isn't it more fun if we find it all on our own?"

Azusa reluctantly replies, "I agree with Mio-senpai. That way there'd be fewer chances of us getting hurt."

The headband girl of course didn't listen and went for the exit only to be greeted with another wall. "Let's get out of here..." She walks over to them, finally giving in and grabbing onto Yui's sleeve. The other girls do the same thing and slowly proceed with caution through the maze.

.-.-.-.

Eventually, they make it out, safe and sound. (With the exception of Ritsu running off and hurting herself...twice.) "There," Mio says as she lets go of her comrades, "now was that so hard?"

"Well, not really..." Ritsu muttered.

"Ah whatever, let's just keep going." The black-haired shrugged it off.

As they kept on walking through and through the place, she thought to herself that so far, it really didn't seem all that scary once they had gotten the hang of things. Why was she nervous about this place again? Then suddenly, for some reason, the power goes out and the whole place gets dark. Mio starts to scream and cover her eyes and head.

"Wha-wha-what-what's going on here? Why can't we see a thing now?" She asks nervously.

"Apparently, the power's gone out, and the ride broke down?" Tsumugi speculates.

"EEEEEHHHHHH!?"

"But how would that be the case?" Azusa goes into a deep thinking process. "It's clearly daytime, and there are a lot of people around, so they probably would notice when someone tried to cut power...ah!"

Yui takes a flashlight from her backpack and shines some light on her face by accident.

"What the heck Yui-senpai?"

"Sorry, though it _was_ a good thing I brought this with us just in case."

_'Where did she...?'_ Mio thought.

"Hey Yui, let me borrow that for a second..." Ritsu offered, taking the flashlight from her and shining it onto her own face. "Scary man." She said in a mysteriously stupid toned voice.

Mio starts freaking out even more and runs off without a second thought. "Mio-senpai, wait! Where are you going?" Nakano called out to her, but she was unable to hear due to her own screaming, and running too far off. (And bumping into a few walls while doing so?)

.-.-.-.

After running away, Mio trips on something and wounds up being separated from the rest of the group. "Eh, why am I here? How did I get here?" She gets up and turns to see where the others are.

While looking, she noticed a familiar black-haired woman staring at her. "Um, do you...?" Mio starts, but then notices another one that looks just like her. And another. And another. And another.

All of them surrounding the girl with those blank eyes of theirs, staring and watching her every move. She tries to back away, but then bumps into something. She then turns to see that the "girls" were just her reflections.

"Oh, they're just a bunch of mirrors." She sighed in relief.

_'Now, how the heck am I gonna get out of here...?'_

"Just a bunch of mirrors, eh?" She heard someone say all of a sudden. She looked around and saw that all of her reflections on the mirror were staring at her with grins on their faces. "You shouldn't just assume on everything ya know."

"Wha- what do you mean? What do you want from me?"

"I think you know what I... we... want... And even if you don't, well, you'll still find out soon enough."

_'Somebody... anybody... get me out of here...' _Mio screamed as her eyes start to water. She was beginning to fear being stuck here for a long, long time. She buried her head in her hands, cowering in fear, she begins to pray silently.

"Mio-chaaaan!"

"Mio-senpaaaaiii!?"

"Where are you!?"

Then, out of the blue, she hears people calling out her name while flashing some light near by. Could that be...? "Hey, over here!" She calls back to them while waving her hands, they see her and catch up to her with worried looks on their faces.

"Thank goodness you're alright senpai." Azusa said in a happy tone, calming down a bit.

"Yeah, we thought something bad had happened to you or something..." Tsumugi added.

"Yeah, sorry about scaring you earlier, I just couldn't resist it though!" Ritsu exaggerated while scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'll get you for that later..." Mio replied while tightening her fist.

Just then, the lights and power went back on for some strange reason. "The power's on, I can see everything again!" Mio cried.

The gang cheered for a short period of time before Yui asked: "So, what were you screaming about anyways Mio-chan?"

"I was screaming because— eh?" She turned to point at the mirrors but then saw her normal reflection again, and also noticed the 'out of order' sign above it.

"...You were probably scared because you thought we wouldn't be able to find you." Said Tsumugi with a warm smile. "You shouldn't assume on everything ya know."

Mio let out another yelp, backing away with terror on her face.

"Something wrong?" Tsumugi asks, looking a bit confused.

"How-how did- I get so big?" She stated as she saw one of the mirrors had a distorted image of her with a giant alien head.

"Oooh, look at me, I'm an alien!" Yui steps in and starts to do some kind of dance.

"Spacey ooo..." Ritsu says, joining in along side her. Mio runs off due to how creepy it sounds and looks.

"Mio-senpai! Great, you too did it again!" Azusa scowls at the two before trying to call out for Mio, again.

They stop dancing and turn to the pig-tailed girl. "Eh? Did what again?" They both respond.

.-.-.-.

Eventually, they all got close to the end of the funhouse, where they just had to cross over a long spinning tunnel in order to get to the exit.

"Calm down Mio-senpai," Azusa told her friend who was still hyperventilating, "we just need to get through this tunnel and then it'll all be over. Ok?"

She nodded in reply, afraid to speak while trying to get the bad memories out of her head.

"Yoshi, let's do this thing!" Ritsu yells out as she runs toward the tunnel; Yui does the same thing.

The others meanwhile, just slowly move ahead, one step at a time.

"Ritsu? Yui? Are you going to come out any time soon?" Tsumugi calls out to the two who ended up getting stuck inside of the tunnel.

"Just a minute!" Yui exhaustingly replies.

"Why are we running around like a bunch of hamsters on some kind of ball anyway!?" Ritsu complains.

.-.-.-.

They do get out of there (With some help from some workers there) and wound up getting dizzy and tired.

"We're sorry about what happened back there." One of the workers bowed to them with grief.

"Nah, it's alright." Azusa brushed it off with ease.

"Alright, what ride should we go on next?" Ritsu, back into her normal state, exclaims.

"How about the tea cup ride?" Tsumugi suggests.

"There's a tea cup ride?" Yui said ecstatically. "What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" She runs ahead while Azusa runs after her, trying to tell her to stop and wait, and Tsumugi, Ritsu, and Mio (Now perfectly fine) just walk ahead in a normal fashion. Mio stops and turns toward the funhouse, wondering if that really happened.

_'You shouldn't assume on everything, ya know...'_

"Mio?" Tsumugi calls out.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"Oh, right." She replied, running in order to catch up to the others. But not before giving Ritsu a little payback of course.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for scaring me back in the funhouse!"

"Still, you should have seen the look on your face when I did that though..." She murmured, knowing that if she had said that out loud, she would probably get hit again.

The girls never went back to that funhouse that day. At least, Mio didn't anyways...

* * *

_AN: I know this is somewhat different than the others, but I have gotten some feedback/comments saying that the dreams are a bit too random and there isn't enough interactions with the girls, so I decided to make this one a little more realistic and also add in more of the interactions with the girls._

_Also, yes, this is about each of the characters and the dreams they are (Or could be) having and I sort of imagine that would be their first impression[s] on a funhouse if they ever go to one, at least, I think so anyways... :S_

_And sorry if this came off more like a Horror and not a Comedy/Parody, wasn't intending on that at all. At least I didn't put the 'original' ending for this one :(_

_Thanks for beta-reading my story NekoAllenLover, don't know what I'd do without you :3_


	6. Hirasawa Ui

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 4]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

Hirasawa Ui

It had happened the day before. No one knows why, but it did.

One afternoon, Ui was in a convience store with her older sister Yui, trying to get some ingredients for their next meal back at home.

While looking, she thought she had noticed someone watching her from across the room.

"Ne Ui..." Yui says to her younger sis, who was fazing out from that person in the process, "Can we have some of these?" she asks Ui while holding out a cake mix and a cake batter.

"Onee-chan, we were supposed to find stuff for dinner. You just shouldn't put random snacks in the cart."

"Eh? But we can' have these AFTER our meals, can't we? Ya know, for dessert." Ui sighed.

"Okay, but don't put in too much, ok?"

"Yay, arigatou!" Yui jumped for joy and rushed off to find some more goods.

"Wait sis, you shouldn't go too—" Ui tried to call out to her, but apparently she couldn't listen and ended up slipping and falling onto the floor.

"Far..." She finished her sentence.

Her sis really should have paid more attention to where she was going before running off like that.

.-.-.-.

On their way back home, Yui was talking about how much she wanted to take a nibble at the sweets, when Ui had noticed something up in the sky.

A cloud was all of a sudden changing its form very quickly and it turned into something else.

Planes weren't nearby and the wind wasn't blowing by any means, so what could have done it then?

"Ui-chan, what'cha looking at?" The older asks, looking up in the sky as well. "Ah, that is a pretty sunset, isn't it?"

"Actually, I thought I saw something... odd." Ui shakes her head at the thought. "Nah, it must have been my imagination. Sorry if I'm sounding a bit weird lately..."

"Hey sis, what are you going to cook up first?"

_'She wasn't even paying any attention, was she?' _

.-.-.-.

A while later, they eventually managed to get back in the house. But by the time they arrived there, they noticed some things on the floor, and the windows were all opened.

Ui dropped her stuff in shock and continued to stare at the place. "Oh no, have we... been robbed?"

"Don't worry little sis, I'll go and make sure that the kitchen is still useable!" The big sister cried, and headed off to the kitchen.

"The kitchen is a mess!" She came back not a moment too soon and replied. "And somebody made sandwiches for us!"

"EH? NANEE!?" Ui responded, confused on why someone came here just to make some food.

"Hey, they made the kind that we liked to eat when we were younger. Would you like some Ui?" She holds up a tray of sandwiches for her.

"Yui now's not the time for that. We really should check and see if anything was taken."

"Oh, ok." Yui takes her sandwich and wanders around the place while Ui reaches for the phone and tries to call for some help.

"Now let's see, what number was it again...?"

"UI COME QUICK! SOMETHING HORRIBLE JUST HAPPENED!" Her sister suddenly shouts out from her bedroom. This panics Ui in an instance, as she drops the phone and dashes on over to where Yui was.

"What happened? Did they steal something after all?" The younger sis asked while panting.

"Yea, my Gitah is missing! And I don't know where he is. Waaah~" She whined in response.

"Oh there it is." Yui walks over and picked up her Gitah near a corner in her bedroom. "I wonder why I put you there." She sheepishly giggles.

"Ugh, well I guess there isn't anything else here that needs to be mentioned, but I'll still call the phone dial just in case."

"No wait, you don't have to do that."

"Eh? Why not?" Ui asked.

"That wasn't me." Yui replied.

"I'm right over here, actually." A mysterious voice says out of nowhere.

"Where?"

"Right behind you."

Yui turns around and sees a young, tall, brunette woman standing right next to her.

In a flash, Yui and Ui ran back to the kitchen, while screaming, and tried hiding there.

"D-do you think she is still over there?" Ui shakingly asks her big sis.

"I-I don't know!" Yui shakingly responds.

"No I'm still here." The voice said.

The two backed away while panicking and hyperventilating, afraid that it might do something diabolical to them for some reason.

The ghost girl on the other hand, seemed to be happy but confused. "I'm sorry, but is there something wrong?"

"S-stand back," Yui cried, "I have a sandwich and I ain't afraid to use it!"

"Ah, I see you have found the sandwiches that I had made earlier." She said with a warm smile.

"Eh? So _you _were the one who made this sandwich?"

"Hai, I thought you wanted to take a break from making the food for a while so I made some food while you had left." She explained, "But it seems that you guys have already brought some over to cook..." She sighed on that last line.

"B-but," Ui stood up slowly. "What about the windows? Did you do that as well?"

"Yeah, I thought I freshen up the place a bit by opening all of the windows for you guys. But I guess I did more harm if anything..."

"And the random stuff on the floor?" Yui, also getting up asks the lady.

"Oh that? That was just for fun. Teehee."

"We're sorry for deceiving you. We thought you were gonna try and kill us." Ui said.

"I'm sorry too. I really should have paid more attention to the surrounds and I really didn't mean to scare you guys." The ghost-girl replied.

"But why did you even do all of this for us? How do you know who we are?"

"Well, time will tell I guess. I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later." She bowed before them. "Again, I am sorry for causing you trouble."

"Nah, it's nothing." Ui replied.

"Wait, what about the sky?" Yui asked.

"Sky?"

"Oh you mean the clouds?" Ui reminded.

"Yeah what was up with the sky?"

The ghost pauses for a moment and then replies, "Oh... um... I'm not sure what you mean by that actually..."

"Oh?"

"Ah, I need to go." The ghost girl said alarmingly, "I don't think I can stay here any longer. Well then, I bid you two an adieu. Ui, Yui, farewell."

And just like that, she was gone. The two sisters wondered about who she might be or if they actually had met before.

Eventually, they would go back to their normal daily lives in the Hirasawa residence where Ui was cooking up a meal for her sister Yui, who was waiting near the table patiently. (Somewhat)

"Ui, when is it going to be done?"

"In a minute one-chan." Her sister replied.

"Aww, but I want some food nyowww."

"Please be patient sis, it'll be ready in a moment."

"Ohhhh kay..."

She later took the food and brought it on over to the table that Yui was sitting in. "Whelp, here it is. Hope you enjoy it."

"Yay, food! Thanks sis, you always make the best meals." Yui cheers as she munches on her meal.

"Well, not really, but your welcome nonetheless." Ui shyly replies.

.-.-.

After eating, the girls eventually get ready for bed and turn out the lights. _'Huh, I still can't help but think that I have met her before...'_ Ui thought to herself while lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

When all of a sudden, the door in her room opens up and someone comes out of it, looking a little frightened/unnerved at what she saw for the moment.

"Ui-chan..." She whispered to her, "I think someone is inside this house..."

* * *

_AN: Wow, this is starting to look more like a reality show more than a dream/nightmare. Then again, hooray for realism? _

_Also, sorry for taking so long to upload this, I was having a hard/tough time thinking about the dream/nightmare for this chapter and for Ui. _

_Well, originally I was going to make this chapter be about Yui getting herself into a car accident and dying a tragic death and her sister and friends all grieved over at her grave, but eventually would try to move on with their lives. Then, Yui would come out of the grave and pay a visit to the others (Mainly Ui) for a little while before going back to heaven. I scrapped the idea because A) It sounds more like a Drama/Tragedy more than a Humor/Parody, And B) It sounded like a rip-off of/on Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day. Although I never saw that anime, I have heard about the story/premise and it sounds pretty familiar to what I was originally going to put up there. And yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger but I really couldn't think of anything better to end it off on..._


	7. Hirasawa Ui And Tainaka Ritsu II

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 4.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

Hirasawa Ui II

"Huh? W-what do you mean there's somebody else in the house?" Ui nervously asked her older sister Yui, who was a few miles away from her room.

"Well, ano, I _did_ hear some footsteps and snickering outside of my window, while I was going into the kitchen for a midnight snack." She cried. "I thought it was just my imagination but then I managed to find this in the fridge!" Yui held out an empty cup of vanilla pudding. It was almost empty and had some bits of drool and pudding on it. "Somebody came and ate the pudding!" She sobbed silently, unaware of the actual situation that they're in right now.

"Onee-chan, you're making me nervous..." Ui whispered.

"Ui, please come with me so we can find out about this together, I really don't wanna go by myself."

"Okay, let me get some slippers on first." She replied and got out of bed.

After getting some slippers and a flashlight, the two girls slowly walked around the house wondering if anyone really did show up.

While looking around, they had noticed a big giant shadow playing... with something near the living room; snickering for whatever reason. They both hide behind a wall and try and take a peek at it without getting caught.

"Ne Ui, what do you think that is?" Yui whisper-asks her younger sister.

"I'm not sure." She responds quietly. "But whoever this is, it sure doesn't look friendly..."

"Oh, you mean like that ghost girl?" The older sister pondered at the thought for a moment.

The shadow quickly turns around to see if someone was there while the Hirasawa twins quickly go back behind the wall.

"That was close." Yui sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'll say." Ui agreed.

Suddenly, she hears the shadow creeping in near them and breathing heavily. "Ne—!?" Ui covers her sister's mouth in fear, not knowing what was going to happen to them.

("Now's my chance...") Then, out of the blue, a laser comes out and hits part of a wall.

"Aw crap, I missed." Someone mutters out as the shadow quickly moves away from the attacks.

_'Who was talking just now? And what the heck is going on here!?'_ She was probably trying to attack the shadow, but was doing it in a pretty dumb way to be honest. But before she could try to put two and two together, Ui heard somebody call out: "Well, no point in using stealth now. Let's just finish this!"

As the person [stupidly] decided to fire off some more lasers at the shadow, Yui pushes Ui down on the floor while holding her and shouting "Get down sis!" before more parts of a wall got destroyed.

"Dang it you won't get away that easily!" The girl chases after it outside and continues to shoot lasers at its path until she finally managed to hit it bulls eye.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The shadow thing screamed out as sparks start to fly out of it. "**Your too late, soon all worlds WILL be crumbled, into pieces!**" After saying that however, he blows up.

"Tch, stupid demon monsters and their monologue speeches." She said as she spitted near the sidewalk and stepped on it.

"Sorry about pushing you Ui, are you alright?" Yui asked as she and her sister Ui get up off the ground.

"Yeah, thanks." She kindly replies.

Yui sheepishly giggles in response.

But that nice moment tones down when hey both go outside afterward and check and see what was going on out there.

They took a better look at the girl than back inside their residence; she appeared to have brown hair, but not the kind like that ghost girl from earlier today, for she had a shorter length of hair, a yellow hair band, and was wearing some rainbow leotard and a cape. The two couldn't help but notice how much she looked... familiar.

"Ricchan? Is that you?" Yui asked while giggling, "Why are you wearing that get up?"

The rainbow girl turned to see the two and was quite shocked upon seeing them, "Wha!? You two!? H-how did you guys get— oh wait, this is probably your house, maybe I should not have been so ruckus and led him out of there first, then attack him. (At least, I think it's a male anyways. Would be really weird if it wasn't...) And why would you make such an assumption that? Wait, how would you know who I am anyway?"

"I can just tell. Your forehead is so easy to recognize..."

"Forehead? Now ain't that a bit rude to say?" 'Ricchan' retorted while covering her forehead.

"Um, hello?" Ui calls out to her, "Why were you even in our house in the first place? And why did you shoot lasers in there anyway!? You could have killed us back there ya know!"

The girl shakes the forehead joke off and walks on over to where the monster used to stand. She studies the ashes on the ground and has a disappointed look on her face. "Huh, doesn't have it..." She said to herself.

"Doesn't have what exactly?" Yui asked.

"What I'm looking for. I guess I'll have to keep on searching..."

She was starting to get a little upset on being ignored for no reason.

"Hey I'm talking to you; you really shouldn't be ignoring me ya know!" There was a brief pause between the three, until she realized what she did back there. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just—"

"Nah, it _was _my fault for unintentionally putting you in that scenario. And for ignoring you too. I should probably introduce myself—"

"Hey I just realized you look just like my friend Ricchan." Yui exclaimed.

This shocked the light brown-haired girl. "Oh, uh, that must be just a coincidence. For you see, I'm actually Super Ritsu, defender and hero from another world!"

"Another... world?"

"Ok make that another _timeline..._" Ritsu explained.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked with loads with curiosity.

"Come closer and I'll tell you. But tell no one about this, ok?"

The girls nodded in response.

Ritsu took a deep breath before starting her flashbacky story: "Ok, not too long ago, I was back in _my_ 'dream world', where I was basically the town hero and a friend to many, including you two..."

* * *

_Tainaka Ritsu II_

In the town of whateveritis, Ritsu was getting ready to go back to her apartment with her friends after the big concert was over.

She would like to just go there, lie down on the bed, stretch her arms in exhaustion, and go to sleep.

"Oh boy, that sure was a fun night wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll say." Yui cheerfully replies.

"I wonder when and what our next one's gonna be..." Tsumugi guessed.

"Yeah well, we should worry about after we get some shut-eye back in our apartment." Mio suggests.

"I agree with Mio-senpai..." Azusa yawned. "We should go to sleep before we make any more plans..."

"Aw, but I don't wanna sleep!" Yui complained.

"Yeah, let's stay up all night and play video games!" Ritsu added.

"No." Mio bluntly stated, "Unless you want to be sleep deprived during our other meetings, I suggest you go to sleep now."

"Boo..." Ritsu pouted in defeat.

As they get ready to head on back and turn out the lights, Ritsu quickly bounced off of her stoll (not tired) and followed the others, when she had noticed Mio had left something behind. Bored out of her mind, she decided to take a little peek at what is could be. _'Ugh, I'm not tired yet. I think I'll just have a look at some things in order to get me into sleep. Ooooohhh...' _ Ritsu thought, when she managed to find some kind of journal. "This must be Mio's diary, I can already tell due to the fact that this is the same color as her panties!" She snickers in delight. _'Hmm, should I look at it now or later?'_

"Ritsu, are you coming?" Mio called for her from the other side of the door.

"Hai, I'll be there. I just got something to do, you can go on without me if you'd like..." She probably should keep her mouth shut or else she'll get in trouble. Ritsu slowly hides the book away in her jacket pocket and tip toes somewhere where she could read the journal in secrecy.

"Finally, time to find out what I've been missing!" She takes it out and stares at it. But before she could open it, she heard some screaming coming from outside of the studio and saw a giant shadow go past some windows. It looked and sounded familiar, and it seemed like there was trouble arising outside.

"Crap, it'll have to wait. I gotta see what they're up to." She goes back into the dressing room and went to change into her clothes and heads off to investigate.

She runs outside and sees her friends being cornered by a bunch of reject monsters jumping and frantic ling around.

"Tell us where the book is!" One of them demands.

"Yeah, or else we'll eat that ice cream that's in your hands!" Another points at Yui's snack determinedly.

"NOOOO, not my ice cream!" Yui cried, holding her cone nervously.

"Don't worry Yui," Tsumugi said, "we won't let them take the ice cream away!"

"But it's just ice cream, we can always get another one!" Azusa yells out.

"But... what are they talking about when they say 'book'?" Mio asked, looking puzzled.

"Hey bubs! You really should leave them alone!"

"Aw no, not you!" A monster complained, witnessing Super Ritsu pop in once again.

"Stay out of our way if you know what's good for you!" Another one cried out.

"Oh, well okay then. I guess that would mean you don't want... this?"

They gasp in shock at what they saw. "The book! That must be it! Don't just stand there, get her!" They all ran over the hills just so that they could take it for their own. "Oh no you don't—" Ritsu flies away them as fast as she can.

As the other members just stood there puzzling what had just happened, "Hey, I just realized something. Wasn't Ritsu just in there?"

.-.-.

While chasing them down, Ritsu had noticed some of the monsters falling behind. "Ha! Is that the best you got?" She boasted, when suddenly she gets by some lasers that were coming from some guns that the monsters from the other side of the place had.

_'Oh crap, if I don't think of something soon then I'm a goner! Don't worry Ritsu, nothing bad can happen in your dream world, just think of something cool and unique to get out of this mess.'_ Ritsu thought to herself and tried to think of a way out of this mess, when all of a sudden a giant portal shows up and swallows her whole. When in there, she accidently stumbles upon some floating doors with words pasted on top of them. Each of them having different paths behind each one. _'Could these... be dreams or something?'_

Just then, the portal ripped open and some of the monsters had managed to get in no problem.

"Ah, what a lovely place ya got here!" One of them said.

"So this is where you decide to hide. Hmm, fair enough." Another said.

After reading some names, "Ah well, come on boys, let's go see what there is to do here..."

Ritsu got up and tightened her fist. "You're not going anywhere, not on my watch!" She growled at them. She runs over and proceeds to give them a punch, when suddenly the monster blocks her attack and grabs her arm.

"Nice try kid, but you see, this isn't going to be like in your dream world. At least, not anymore... **this time, we'll take control!**" The guy that [supposedly? maybe?] looks like her could be the leader takes the book from her, opens one of the doors, and chucks her in there. "Farewell, Super Ditso..."

There was a quick pause between them, until one of them said: "Hey, one of you should go in there and make sure she doesn't come out and try to stop us..." They all agree and one of them goes through the door. (By getting pushed by the supposed leader of course)

"And the next thing I know, I had eventually helped them not only go through people's dreams through the doors, but possibly ruin it for them too. That, and they now have the book in which the monsters were trying to steal the journal and use it for personal gains. Or at least, that's what I'm pretty sure they were going to anyways. I mean, there had to be some kind of reason anyway, why else would they go and take it? Anyways, I had accidently been thrown into this door, which had _your name_ on it! I tried to find them as well as a way out of here and take the book without anyone noticing, but I guess I failed to do that ya know..."

"Yeah, I guess..." Ui said softly.

"Still, I have a big mistake. Not only have I lost something that belonged to a friend of mine, and not to mention I have let those guys take over the majority of the dream world now, but I also had gotten us all into this mess! And now I'll do whatever it takes to get us out of it, door by door by door." Ritsu said.

"Hey, why don't we help you find this journal together?" Yui insisted.

"Um, I don't know..." Ritsu started off, "I mean, are you sure you guys want to go to other people's dreams like that? You know you can't control your own dreams once you go in them..."

"Well, doesn't it mean the same for you?" Ui asked out of curiosity.

"You got a good point." Ritsu bluntly replied.

"Doesn't matter though, we'd still do anything to help a friend- no, _some friends_ out!" Yui remarked.

Ritsu smiled, "Alright, let's go and find it then!"

"Oui!"

"But, where do we find these 'doors' though?" Again, Ui asked out of curiosity.

"I think we might have to imagine one to show up out of nowhere, I think that's what caused it to open up back inside my dream world!"

"Already here." Yui said.

"Whoa, that was quick." Ritsu shockingly replies. "Well, we can at least we can now go and find out where the others are!"

"Okay!" They both replied.

"We should probably hold hands, ya know, just in case." Yui suggests.

"Yeah, who knows what'll happen?" Ui agreed.

And with that, the three all hold hands and carefully walk through the portal, unknowing what could possibly lie ahead of them...

* * *

_AN: Yay, finally I'm adding in a story to this besides the dreaming! At least, kind of. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed though, hopefully it will all make sense (or at least closer to it) soon as I will try and explain this later on in the story..._

_Also, sorry for taking long to make this, got REALLY busy with work, ya know? Sorry again :(_


	8. Hirasawa Yui

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Hirasawa Yui_

* * *

"Whoa, what is this place?" Ui asks as soon as steps out of the door that she and her sister Yui were just in earlier, and happened to be in the world of dreams for the first time.

"Well, I like to think of it as more of a 'Dream Dimension', since this is a whole other world where you can travel and see other people's dreams." Ritsu replied, letting go of both of their hands.

"That does seem like a cool name." Yui said.

"Yeah, it is. But that isn't why were here." Ritsu replied while clenching her fist.

"Mmm hmm, We still need to find and stop those monsters from causing any more problems to this dimension!" Yui agreed.

"But, where do we start searching?" Ui worriedly asked, "I mean, they could be in any one of these doors, how will we know which one they went into?"

"Oh, shoot I haven't actually thought of that..." Ritsu scratched her head in embarrassment. "Maybe we should look for some clues, or at least, a trail to know where they could be hiding in."

As the three were walking around, Yui happened to notice a certain door floating in mid-air. "Hey, that one has my name on it!" She walks over to where the door is and decides to open it for a little peek at it for herself. "Ooohh, I wonder what this place is... Hey look, a butterfly!" She spots a fly made out of buttered toast and tries to get a closer look at it, but while doing so, she accidentally falls down into the dream.

.-.-.-.

"UIIIII!" Yui continues to fall until she sees some color on the ground and happens to land on a pile of ice cream.

"Whoa, I had deliciousness break my fall! But where am I?"

She gets up and sees that the place is covered with sweets. Brownies, cookies, pudding, you name it. (And let's not forget to mention the ice cream that Yui just happened to fall into) "Oh... my... god..." She was in shock with what she was seeing right now. _"I think I'm in heaven, is this heaven? I think it is... I'm gonna go and get some filling for my stomach!"_

"Hey you, stop right there!" Someone yelled out to her, "We don't want you anywhere near those, YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Ehh? But I just wanted a little taste at the—"

"Doesn't matter," A girl in a brown and white police get up (with pigtails) walk over and grabs her by the arm, "you are under arrest for stealing, eating, using theft, and having a really happy attitude! When we take you over to the Cake Queen you'll be sorry you—"

"There's a Cake Queen? Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and meet her." Yui walks on ahead, clueless on where she is going and dragging the officer with her. She then stops and realizes that the girl's outfit, toned voice, and appearance were actually something she's seen before. _'Wait, don't tell me... Is that?'_

But before she could put the pieces together, she sees another brunette who was driving away from some people (who are also dressed like cops) on a pink-ish jeep. She looked very similar, what with her brown hair and her brown eyes, and that eccentric grin, it seemed like she was having a good time doing whatever she was doing for the moment. The girl took a brief glance at the ice cream gal and made a big smile. She makes a big turn and grabs her while steering. She puts her inside of the car and then continued to drive off. "

Hey!" The pigtailed girl yelled out, "You better not cause any more trouble than you already have!" She pulls out a frosting gun and starts shooting at the car, but wounds up missing and hitting her teammates instead.

"AH MY EYES, I'VE BEEN FROSTED!" They screamed as they lose control of their cars and end up hitting a brownie.

"Dang it!" The leader face palmed as she managed to let them get away... again.

.-.-.-.

"So, where are you from?" The refugee girl had asked Yui while driving away.

"Um, I'm from a door that led to my house..." She replied.

"Hey, me too. My name's Yui by the way, what's yours?"

"Oh, sugoi, my name is Yui also." Yui replied happily.

"Nice to meet you Yui. Mind if I nickname you Yu-chan or something?"

"Yeah, I guess. That does sound kind of cute." Yu giggled at the thought, but then shook her head uncontrollably. "So, um, why ARE we driving away again?"

"To avoid getting caught by the coffee cops, they really don't like when I eat of the places here, but I can't help it, it's too yummy!"

"Yeah, too yummy. Should probably make it not as yummy if they wanted us to not eat it."

The second Yui giggled at the thought, "I'll take us to a resting point, and then we can start collecting some of the dough. No pun intended."

"Ok." _'Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something, something very important. But what could it be...?'_

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Ui and Ristu were walking around, wondering where they should go next, when all of a sudden:

"UIIIIII!"

"Eh, one-chan?" Ui turns and finds that her sister isn't with her anymore.

"Darn it, where could she have gone to this time?" Ritsu seemed to notice it also. She nervously looking around, wondering where she could have gone in to. They eventually find a door that was still open, just a crack, and go and investigate on it.

"Oh no, Yui must have fallen in there!" Ui cried. "What are we going to do now?"

"We have no choice, let's go and get her out of there before something bad happens to her." But as soon as she says that, they both see a pink truck take her away and drive off somewhere.

"Oh crap, it look like Yui's been captured!" Ritsu exclaimed. "Yui..." Ui covered her mouth, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Come on Ui, don't get upset. Let's go and find her and get her back. It'll be a piece of cake, I promise you!" Ritsu declared, jumping out of the door and floating in the process.

"It's a good thing I have super powers, otherwise I'd—" But when she opened her mouth, she starting dropping down and she began to fall faster than a rock. "—FAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Splat, she landed on some ice cream.

Ui followed shortly after, while screaming of course; landing on top of Ritsu in the process. "Phew, thank goodness the soft treats broke our fall, right Rit— RITSU!?" She eventually realized that she was actually on Ritsu and not on the ice cream and got off of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ritsu replied while brushing the vanilla off her outfit.

"Apparently since I'm not in my dream anymore, I can't fly. Aw man, this sucks. That means I'll have to start walking!"

"Um, Ritsu...?"

"Great, how long will it be until I start losing my laser abilities?"

"Ritsu?"

"I'll be just like I was in real life—"

"RITSU!"

"Whoa, what?"

"We got company..." The girls from earlier dressed in a brown and white get up and walk over to where they were and made a 'stance'.

"Wait... is that... Azusa?" Ritsu was shocked by this.

"Hmm, she looks familiar. Is that her?" One of the officers asked her boss.

She looked at her chart which had a poster on top of it. "Yep, that's her."

"Huh?"

"Come with us quietly, or else we'll take you two by force..."

"EH? But why?"

"We're going to take you two to the Cake Queen, whether you like it or not!"

.-.-.-.

"So, what else do you do besides go around and eat snacks?" Yu asked her counterpart while roasting up some marshmallows near a campfire.

"Etou, I just hide in here and eat to my heart's content." She replied, "I don't remember doing anything else, that I know of..."

"Ohh... that sounds nice."

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I feel like I have something very important to do right now. But I just don't remember what it was..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

"Hey, thanks..."

"Hehe, don't mention it..."

.-.-.-.

"Hey, put me down!"

"Yeah let us go!"

"Huh, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think so..." The two Yui's went out of their hiding spots and checked outside to see what was going on. There they saw Ritsu and Ui taken into custody by the coffee cops, as they walked over to where the castle was.

"Hey, they look kind of familiar..." One of the Yui's said.

"Yeah, let's go and check it out." The other one added.

The two walked over to where the castle was and took a peek at the windows. They saw a queen hiding in the shadows, a police chief, and those two girls on the floor whom looked somewhat familiar.

"Azu-nyan's a... policer?"

"Yeah, doesn't she look cute in that outfit?"

"Yeah, she sure does."

.-.-.-.

The two cried and struggled, but couldn't break free from their grasp. Eventually, they walked over to where the castle was.

When they got there, they saw a queen hiding in the shadows, a police chief, and those two girls on the floor whom looked somewhat familiar.

"Who is she?" Ui whispered to Ritsu.

"I don't know..." She replied. "I can't see cause of those shadows..."

"Your highness," Azusa began, "while I was looking for the candy culprit, I had happened to discover these two running amuck!" When she held up Ui and Ritsu for the queen to show, the Yui's gasped in horror. "For you see, it is this woman who has sent the dream eaters out on the loose and are now on the loose, going after people and their dreams. And this one is an accomplice, for she has been working with her all this time for reasons unknown! I say we give them the proper treatment that they deserve, or should I say, _proper punishment?_"

"Please... no..." Ui pleaded softly.

"So, what says you your highness? What shall we do for them?

"Hmm..." She began.

"Please, it wasn't our fault!" Ritsu begged, "That was totally on accident!"

"Oh no, what have I done?" The other Yui panicked. "I left them without letting them know! Come on me, we have to get them back before something terrible happens to them!"

"Eh? But how will we do that without getting caught ourselves?"

"That... I don't know yet. But I can't just let them go like that! We gotta think of something... and fast."

"Your right, but... what should we do?"

* * *

_AN: Wow, this is taking longer than it should isn't it? Nice to know that Azusa isn't just saying "I agree with Mio-senpai" anymore, not that I had a problem with it..._

_Anyways, sorry for taking this long to say this, but hope your enjoying this so far, and thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them (Well, most of them anyways)_

_Also, if you're wondering how Azusa knows about Ritsu's dream, who the queen is, and how it'll tie the story together, it'll all be revealed in the next part/chapter (Well, maybe not the last one, but we'll see XD)..._

_P.S., Sorry if this came out/off as a bit forced/rushed, I'll try not to do that anymore :(_


	9. Hirasawa Yui II

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 5.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Hirasawa Yui II_

* * *

"So, um, your Majesty..." Azusa repeated, "...have you decided on what to do with them yet?"

"Sorry, it's just I thought I saw someone watching us from over there..."

"Hmm?" She turned and saw a snippet of two brunettes staring at them, when they see that they've been spotted, they go and start ducking for cover. "Guards, go take care of those two runts!" Azusa ordered.

"Um, they're my guards ya know." The queen responded.

"Huh? Oh, right. Gomenosai Majesty..." The pig tailed girl bowed to her queen.

"Guards, can you do me a favor and take care of... ya know..."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The guards reply and head on out of the castle.

"Oh crap!" They heard them shout as they made a run for it.

.-.-.-.

Back outside of the place, the two Yui's have managed to escape... by hiding in a bush from the side of the Cake Castle. One Yui slowly peeks her head open and checks around to see if the coast was clear, then slowly slithers back inside.

"Phew, that was close." She said.

"Yeah, a little TOO close for comfort." The other Yui added.

"Great, now how are we going to get inside?" Yu pondered on that thought for a moment; finally she had decided on what they should do. "Let's break in using some disguises!" She declared.

"Oh, good idea. But wouldn't they catch us anyway?"

"Then I guess we'll just we'll just have to go in quietly." While talking and watching, the two noticed some guards outside still looking for them.

"Ok, so here's the deal, if were quiet, we can sneak up and knock those guys unconscious and take their outfits..."

"Sounds good to me. Can I have that pink one?"

"Sure, now let's move out." After taking one of the guards (in the bush of course) and taking her clothes, the two then proceed toward the castle at long last. All that while one of the guards heard some rustling and looked over to see a comrade of hers wearing... some kind of... pajama dress?

"Wait, I think I have a better idea." Yu confesses.

"Eh? What's that?"

"Maybe one of us should go on ahead and try to find them just in case while the other stays and keeps an eye on anything suspicious passing by."

"Ohh, brilliant suggestion! But who should it be then?"

"Can I go?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Arriving at the castle, they notice that Ritsu and Ui are no where to be seen. Yui turns to [her sister's version of?] other Yui [who was outside waiting for her] and nods her head in approval. "Yosh, I'll be entering now."

"Ok. Gumbuddy gumbuddy."

After going their separate ways for now, Yu comes across Azusa who looked just as upset as she was.

"So, have you found them yet?" She asked curiously.

"Eh? Found who yet?" Yu replied, somewhat.

"The crooks. Ya know, the ones that keep eating up our treaty town? Have you forgotten already?"

"Oh, uh, no."

"Dang it then why are you out here then?"

"Um... wanted to make sure Ricchan and Ui-chan were ok? Where are they?"

"Locked them up in a pie prison that's filled with candy cane bars in them; they can't come out until much later. In the meantime..." Azusa replied while handing out some fliers to her, "Go and hand those out to everyone to let them know about the big event coming up. Since you're here anyway."

"Um, ok." She replies and heads on outside. _'Strange, I can't believe she actually bought it. Did the other me imagine or dream of her to be... not as smart?' _

Meanwhile, the other Yui was waiting for her dobble ganger to come back out of the castle, when she notices someone walking out and staring at a knocked out guard on the floor.

"Hey you!" She saw the brunette and called out to her, which of course freaked her out. "Do you know how and why she was knocked out?"

"Um... not so sure, sorry. Maybe it was because she... ate too much sweets and passed out?"

"But she didn't eat any today... as far as I'm concerned."

"Probably did it behind your back or something? Or maybe she just got tired?"

"Hmm, seems legit."

_'Boy am I glad that I made them not as smart like in real life... that didn't sound hurtful right?' _"Huh?"

"Hey, how's it going?" Yu walks out with some papers in her hands.

"Trooper," The guard called, "What are you doing with those?"

"Uh, someone needs to deliver these so I'm doing just that, really important ya know."

"Oh, carry on then."

_'What is she doing? Doesn't she know that we are supposed to help Ricchan and Ui-chan escape? Oh man, I might have to do it myself then...'_

"Psst, hey. I heard that they are going to do something really bad to them later today if they 'don't prove their worth'. What does that even mean?" She whispers to Yui.

"Huh, I have no idea. But what should we do about it?"

"I have to pass these around or else I'll blow my own cover. You go on ahead and see if you can find them..."

"Um, ok. I'll do my best!" Yui replied and hide back into her bush to go Metal Gear later on. When the cost is sort of clear, she goes out and takes out another guard and uses her clothes as a disguise.

_'Hopefully I won't get caught so early on.'_ She thought as she marched inside the building. When she gets there, she currently doesn't see anybody in at the time. This would probably seem like a good opportunity to go and snoop around for a bit.

.-.-.-.

While placing the papers on a board and gluing it all together, Yu wipes her forehead and sees some people crowding over the board and taking a look at it. _'Oh wow, they must really be intrigued by whatever's on there. Hmm, maybe I should take a look at what this is finally...'_ As Yui went up and took a look at what it was about, she became horrified with what she saw. _'Oh no, this is bad. I have to warn me! STAT!' _

_.-.-.-._

Meanwhile, Yu was just casually walking around when she had spotted a door that was slightly open. She peeked in and saw Azusa sleeping while sitting on a chair and reading a book. She also happened to be wearing some sort of string with a key on it, not to mention it just happened to be around Azusa's neck. She also seemed to be. Yu decides that maybe this is the key that'll lead her to the location of her sister and friend and goes for it. When reaching, she slowly takes the string out of head, worrying that she might wake up because the notion and motion. Azusa wiggled and moaned for a little bit (which in turn made Yu jump back in shock) before going back to sleep. Yu goes back in and tries again, this time more slowly and carefully. Fortunately, the brunette managed to take the thing out of there and quietly tip-toe her way out of the room.

She then tried to unlock some doors with this key only to find that they are already unlocked to begin with. Eventually, she managed to find one that _was_ locked and made the key be useful. [finally] She inserts the key into the hole, turns it, and proceeds to enter the room while opening the door. There, she sees Ritsu trying to lick off the candy and break it apart, and Ui sitting in a candy cane cell staring at the ceiling worriedly.

"Ui-chan! Ricchan! I'm here to save you!"

"Huh? Are you...?"

"Oo re u?"

"Don't you recognize me? It's me Hirasawa Yui, I'm here to get you guys out of here."

"O-onee-chan?" Tears start to flow from out of Ui's eyes upon hearing her sister's voice and seeing her up close. "You made it!"

"Ariht, it abut ime. I sik of likin tis cady cane and i urt m tong as wel." Ritsu said, taking a break from the candy cane munching and licking for a little while.

"Do yo ave an keys to gt u out o hre?"

"Mmm, sure do. Hopefully it'll work—"

Suddenly, the candy canes snap in half, making a passage way big enough to let a human go through.

"Eh? I guess we didn't need the key after all then..." Yui concluded.

"Yaho, my lkin skil actuly pad of! Com, les ge outa her." Ritsu declared.

Then, all of a sudden, someone opened the door from behind and noticed them out of the cell. The girls turned around to see who that was. "Oh wow, that's new. Should of used cookie cells instead..." The person spoke.

.-.-.-.

Yui tried to run as fast as she can in order to go and tell the others about the plan, but then got bumped into a random blonde while not paying too much attention.

"Oh I'm sorry." Yui said, "I'm not looking where I'm going today aren't I?"

"Oh my, it's not a problem at all. In fact, maybe you'd like to take a look at the event that's coming up in a moment near this castle? That's probably why you are here anyway."

"Eh? How did you—"

"Just a guess. And besides, everyone else is going there too, so why else?"

"Oh..."

.-.-.-.

Ritsu, Yui, and Ui all make a dash to the exit while being chased down by guards.

"Don't let them escape!" One said.

"Uwaaahhh, how do we get out of here?" Yui whined.

"Quick, maybe we can take a shortcut through here!" Ui pointed out.

The girls keep running and out chasing them until they have finally made it to a door. They smile hoping that it's the one that'll take them out of here, but when they open it, it did take them out but there's also people watching them now.

.-.-.-.

Then, all of a sudden, Azusa and the [shadow] queen from before show up with a mega speaker and makes an announcement.

"Greetings one and all citizens, to a really big event that'll be coming up now!"

_'Oh no, am I too late?'_

"But first off let me introduce you to some very 'friendly guests' that'll be participating here tonight. Please give it up for our traitors: Ritsu, Ui, and Yui!"

Some boos were heard from the crowd as the three were shocked and confused with what's going on while Yui gets a horrified look on her face.

* * *

Start flashback:

"Now, as I was saying just before—"

"Hush Azusa, I think I have an idea. Why don't we let them try and prove their worth? We'll see if they really _were _the ones to blame for all this?"

Ritsu's face brightened up, "Really? You'll give us a chance after all?"

Ui's did as well, "Does that mean you'll let us go then?"

"Well, not exactly." She replied, "Huh?"

"Unless you bring up some good reasons and/or evidence to prove that you didn't do this on purpose, we can't let you leave... not yet at least." The queen looked at Azusa. "For now, you may lock them up in the prison until it'll be time for the 'evidence party' to start. And if they fail, I'm afraid we might have to do the unthinkable..." She looks up toward the three, "Is that understood?"

_'Unthinkable!? What's she talking about?'_ Ritsu thought, she was nervous on what's going to happen to her and Ui.

Apparently Azusa wasn't too thrilled on the response either. It took a while for her to respond back. "Very well, Panjenengan Sang. I will do just that." She nods and takes the two away.

.-.-.-.

As they were taken and put in the prison, Azusa turns and walks away whispering to them: "Sorry, but I had to do her orders. Hmph, personally I would have used you guys as bait for the other two but I'm not in charge here. See you around..."

"Dang it, who do they think they are? Locking us in here like that?" Ritsu scolded. "No need to worry Ui, these are candy cane bars, I'll lick our way out of here!"

As time passed, Ritsu was still trying to lick her the candy canes away (by now her tongue starts to hurt and dry up, making her unable to talk properly for a while) while Ui looks up at the ceiling worriedly.

"Ricchan?" Ui asked Ritsu.

"Eah?"

"I'm scared."

"I ow, bu wat ca ve do?"

"I... I don't know... I just hope someone can save us... soon..." Ui finishes

End flashback.

* * *

_"Oh no... they got her too!?" _Yu thought while seeing all of this right before her very eyes.

"As you can see," Azusa continued, "They have been committed for the cause of sending in evil monsters in our realm and are now causing a rampage in people's dreams."

Some people bring up a big TV-like monitor in front of the audience. "For example, pay attention to this video clip right here."

She finishes as she turns it on with her remote control. The TV turns on and there is a globe and some clouds are floating around on the screen as a TV news reporter shows up with a microphone and booklet.

"Hello there Dream TV watchers my name is Jun Suzuki, and I will be your reporter for today." She said in a serious tone. "Today, I will be talking about a young girl named Ritsu Tainaka as she has apparently imagined some creatures and made them powerful." Jun started explaining to the others, "She had also led them into this very dimension, where people can dream wherever they want, whenever they want."

"But like I said, I didn't mean to—" Ritsu started off, but got interrupted by the speaker.

"But even if this _was_ an accident, it is still prohibited to warp into other people's dreams; therefore... **something must be done to them.**"

"Eh?"

"And so, before we get on with the ritual and for them to try and prove their worth, our Candy Queen Nadoka would like to say some words of her own. Queen?"

_'Na-NADOKA-CHAN?'_

The queen gets up from her shadow and reveals herself out in the open. She has long hair, kind of a dark brown actually, definitely darker than Yui's or Ui's that's for sure. Not to mention pretty brown eyes that is like the color of a chocolate bar. She walks over to the mic and clears her throat before making a short speech.

"Fellow citizens, I know you want to see these people get what is coming to them... but maybe if we can give them one chance, then maybe things can be better not just for them, but for us as well. If they had made the mistakes, then let them try and repay it if possible. And if they fail to do so, we will have no choice but to—"

**"AHAHAHA! Did I miss anything while I was gone?" **Someone yelled out.

"Hey, who said that?" Azusa called out.

**"Oh I'm sorry, did I not introduce myself? Well then, let us show you!"** Suddenly, some monsters come out and start jumping around and attacking things, yummy things in fact, and people are now running away like crazy.

"Guards, stop them!" Azusa said, as they run off and try to stop them from causing anymore trouble. Meanwhile Yui runs and gets on the stage and frees the others.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ui replied happily.

Ritsu looks up and saw one of the monsters had a black book in its hands. "The book! Don't tell me..."

**"Come on boys, were done here... for now."**

"Come on girls, they still have that book and we can't let them go any further!"

"Hai!" They respond.

"Eh? You mean you'll come with us too?" Yu [Ui's dream version of Yui] asks Yui.

"Of course, there's no way I'm going to let those creeps get away with what they've done here."

"You... don't even know what they did... did you?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Least you're honest."

The four then go out and find their way towards the door where the monsters are heading towards.

"Wait, are you actually going to let them go?" The blonde asked Nadoka.

"Hai. This way, we can see if they can prove themselves worthy. We'll watch it through our Dream TV trajectory projector this way after they've finished fighting."

"Ah, I see..."

* * *

_AN: Finally... finished... this chapter... phew... I'm so tired :X_

_Sorry about the poor explanations but think of it like the real world almost, only with the power to control stuff in your world, or something._

_More characters and [somewhat] development coming soon in the next chapter(s), sorry if this feels slow now by the way. It happens... :(_


	10. Hirasawa Yui And Kotobuki Tsumugi III

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 6]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Hirasawa Yui III_

* * *

'_Come on, almost there...'_ Ritsu and the others huffed and puffed their way from the crowds of innocents and baddies as they were trying to catch up to what could most likely be the leader of the bunch. _'Aw dang it, we might not make it! Unless...' _

"Hey, Yui, this is your dream right?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why?" Yui asked in response.

"Do you think maybe you could dream up something that'll make us catch these thugs?"

"Oh right. I should probably imagine a door that'll trap them inside..."

"No don't do that, you'll only take them teleport into the dream world quicker!"

"Oh. Then maybe I should trap them in a nice juicy cake?"

"They'll get out of it easily..."

"Got no time for argument girls, they're almost there!" Ui called out.

"Okay, cake it is then."

"Yay!" Yui started thinking of a way to trap them when all of a sudden, a giant piece of cake falls on top of some baddies with a splat.

"Phew, that was a close one." Ui said while panting.

"Yeah, we almost had let them get away..."

Azusa and the other cops caught up to them and saw what they did. "What the heck happened here?"

"Oh, Azusa. We just took care of some ugly dudes for you. Feel free to take them into custody or something..." Ritsu replied.

Yui and Yu both stared at the cake with delight. "Mmm, free giant cake..."

"You know, my friends here really love cake, and it'd be a shame if they happen to eat you along side it." Ritsu teased. "You know how hungry they can get right?"

**"This isn't over yet..." **One of them replied. **"You still need to take the book from us, which is right over there…" **"

What?" Ritsu was shocked, until she noticed something, odd. "Wait... how many of them were there again?" She asked Ui, who was already counting them up for her.

"Four... five... weren't there six of them?"

"The leader! He must have gotten away somehow!"

"Then we better go and find him and his other crew."

"Right."

"Ne Azu-nyan, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Yui asked her friend with some pieces of cake in her mouth.

"Yeah, as much as I want to help you guys on your quest to get rid of the big bad, I have to stay here and protect the candy kingdom. Police duty and all that."

"Oh, I understand..."

"But don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll find a way to help you guys out some way, just focus on what you gotta do first, ok?"

"Hai!" She nodded in agreement.

"Onee-chan, haiyaku." Ui was giving her older sister a signal to let her know that they are on their way to the door.

"Okay." Yui waves at her sister and runs off. But before she goes in the door along side them she turns to Azusa and says: "Take care of the place, ok?"

"Will do." She salutes and heads off. And Yui and co. do the same thing.

.-.-.-.

As the gang stumble upon the dream dimension once again, they all decide to stick together at all costs _while_ looking around for their whereabouts.

"Don't wander off this time ok?" Ui asked the two Yui's.

"Okay..." They both replied with their heads hung low.

As they continued to search, Ritsu had noticed something. "Hey guys, I think you might wanna take a look at this." She called the others to check it out.

There, they saw a big room with giant computers, a floating keyboard, and some monitors that would signify different locations in the dream world.

"Now how the heck did we miss that?" Ui asked.

Yui just shrugged in response.

"Ne, Ritsu-san, can you see if you can channel where the other monsters are?" Ui asked.

"Way ahead of ya kiddo." Ritsu replied and started typing on the keyboard while the others would go searching for anything suspicious on the screens.

So far it didn't seem like they would go anywhere with the progress, it wasn't until she heard someone screaming that it got their attention.

On the screen they saw a blonde in a cloak trying to push some gluttons out of the way and fend off some black things that were trying to harm them.

"Wait... is that...?" Ritsu tried to get a closer look at the familiar figure up on the screen.

"Oh my god, that's Mugi-chan!" Yui cried.

"What should we do?" Yu panicked.

"What else can we do? We gotta go and help her; she can't do that all by herself!" Ritsu replied.

"But it doesn't seem like those monsters have the book we're looking for..." Ui stated.

"But we can't just leave her to fend them off, we got to do something!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

They all go try to find Tsumugi's door and rush off inside.

* * *

_Kotobuki Tsumugi III_

Meanwhile, T. Yui and Ritsu were leading everyone else away from the castle while being attacked.

"Ricchan, I don't think I'll be eligible to go on..." She said while rubbing her cake filled belly.

"No, don't give up now. We have to keep on moving. It's what Tsumugi would want!" Ritsu replied while rubbing her head in anxiety.

"But I can't run like this, you know that right?"

"Come on, just a little longer..."

Just then, they get confronted by one of the enemies, who tries to launch an attack on the two.

When suddenly it gets killed by a random arrow, shot at from Kotobuki Hood herself, who seems to be tired from all of the fighting that she's doing. "How dare you... hurt these innocent people... while eating cake... it is... unforgiveable." She weaved.

"Mugi-chan?"

"Go... hurry to shelter... I'll be alright..."

"Alright then. You be careful now." Ritsu said as the two hurry along and Kotobuki continues to pant some more.

Then, another monster shows up from behind and spits something out toward her.

She turns to face the monster but fails to avoid the liquid in time.

As she wipes it off, the monster proceeds to inch in closer on her, when suddenly it gets hit by a flying rock.

It turns to see that it was thrown by Ui. She picked up another and yelled out: "You want some more? Cause there's plenty more where that came from!" before hitting it again with the rock.

The monster gets angry and runs toward Ui, but then Yui and Yu come from the other side and hit it with some orange soda (water guns).

It starts to go for them now and then Ritsu picks up a bigger rock and crushes it with said rock. "And that's for picking on someone who _isn't_ your size!"

The four re-assemble and walk to where Tsumugi is.

"Hey Mugi-chan, are you alright?" Yui asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we were afraid that if we left you, you wouldn't be able to protect this village of yours." Yu added.

"Eh? Who... are you guys?" Tsumugi said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, well, that might be a little hard to explain, but it's us, your friends, from the different dream portals..." Ritsu tried to explain. "And that... is... um..." She paused when looking at the two Yui's and tried to think up what to tell Tsumugi.

"The one with the bed head still is a me clone that Ui imagined in her dream; we call her Yu so we don't get each other confused. I made up the nickname." Yui finished the sentence for her.

"Oh, right. So, now you know..." Ritsu said.

"Dream portal? What are you talking about miss?" Tsumugi asked.

"Eh?"

* * *

_AN: So sorry that this took forever and a day to make; I was REALLY busy with some exams this week and before and just had almost no time at all for any story making. Hope you guys understand that :(_

_Also, spoiler alert: this isn't the last time we'll be seeing Azusa :P_


	11. Akiyama Mio II

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 7]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Akiyamy Mio II_

_AN: Yeah, if you [few people that are reading this 'story' of mine] don't mind, I'm going to take a little break from the 'main attraction' if you know what I mean... Okay to clarify, I'm going to focus on a different character this time, just for a little while. And no, I'm not going away from the plot or anything, just that... um... I'm going to try and focus on what's happening to the other dreams during this crisis? Sorry, I suck at explaining things :(_

* * *

Mio was sitting on a bench listening to some music on her iPod while watching the scenery from below. Her eyes brightened up as she reached from out of her backpack and tried to look for her journal.

"Mio, we found the ride. Come on!" Yui exclaimed as she went over to where the ride was waiting for her to come along side the others.

And while searching, that's when she had noticed something... odd.

'_Something isn't right...'_ Mio thought as she saw more people go off another ride at the carnival today. _'Why hasn't it been getting at least close to sunset? Could my watch be broken or something?'_

"Hey Mio, what's the hold up?" Ritsu called over where the teacup ride was. "We still need to go on this one!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that! I'm coming, just give me a minute..."

"But Yui and Tsumugi really want to go on it. You can do whatever it is you're doing later, ok?"

"Easy for you to say..." She muttered. "Alright, let's get this over with, I suppose..."

"Yay!"

As the five went in their own respective team of cups, the doors closed in and cups began to spin for a short amount of time. Ritsu and Yui were screaming with joy while spinning their cups rapidly (And Azusa ends up getting dizzy because of it) while Mio and Tsumugi were having a short but nice conversation on its slowish movement.

"My, isn't this a fun ride to be on?" Tsumugi said with glee. "I had no idea there would be such a ride like this."

"Yeah, same here." Mio replied. "Well, not until I heard Ritsu talk about it of cpurse."

"Hai."

Mio smiled at the thought, maybe this wasn't such a waste of time coming here after all. Just then, she had seemed to notice a tall black thing with glowing red eyes staring at her. This caused her to panic and cover her eyes in cowardice.

"What's wrong Mio-chan? Are you not enjoying the tea cup ride?"

"Scary... scary... I don't like scary... I really don't..." She whimpered on until the rides came to a complete halt and everybody gets off it and exits the area.

"Hey Mio, the rides over. We can get out now..." Tsumugi announced to her.

When Mio looked up, the thing was gone. Could it be an illusion?

Nonetheless, Mio decides to forget about it and go on out along with Tsumugi and catch up on the others.

"Man that sure was a dizzy ride..." Ritsu slurred on her speech while spinning in circles as soon as she had gotten off the ride.

"Yeah, you're telling me! I wonder what the cause of that was!" Azusa retorted, falling on her face as she said it.

"Azu-nyan, let's do that again sometime soon." Yui reaches over to hug her but trips and misses her completely.

"Guys, quit fooling around, if you don't take this seriously then we'll have to leave." Mio crossed her arms at glared at them (Mainly Ritsu).

"Um, sure thing. I don't want to do anymore rides anyway..." Azusa said as she gets up off the floor and helps Yui up also.

"Oh! Um, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Let's just get out of here. I'm exhausted."

"Yosh, I'll race you to the exit Yui." Ritsu ran ahead of the bunch.

"Oh you're on!" Yui sprinted after her.

"Hey wait!" Mio called, but they couldn't hear as they were too far away to even hear her now.

"Oh well, it can't be helped. Let's go and follow them..." Azusa declared.

Tsumugi nodded and they both headed out to find and catch up to them.

Mio sighs and ties her shoelaces before going after them herself.

By the time she turned a corner, she had noticed something... odd going on. Mio gasps at what she saw, as the entire place has been deserted, and nobody was there anymore, nobody except for her.

"Hello? Ritsu? Yui? Azusa?" She called out as she walked around to see if anyone was there. Sadly, there was no response. "W-where is everybody?"

Suddenly, an explosion occurred near one of the attractions.

Mio ducks and gasps in shock upon seeing what caused it. There was that same thing from before, breaking through an attraction in order to make its entrance and starts to float off the ground. It also appeared to have a dark cloak and voice.

_'What... what is that thing?'_ Mio thought as she saw it in shock and terror.

**"Hmm, this seems like a perfect place to try out some of its magic without those pesky brats interfering..." **It sneered through its skull head.

Mio didn't know what it was talking about until she managed to get a glimpse on a black book that's in its hands. _'Wait... that book... it looks familiar!'_

It started saying some random gibberish words as the book started to get a dark purple aura around it.

_'Oh no, don't tell me it's going to do something bad. It's going to do something bad isn't it!?'_

And just then, some big white squares started coming out of the book and went homing in on Mio.

She screamed and jumped out of the way before it managed to hit her.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where is everybody? AND WHY ARE THERE GIANT MARSHMELLOWS COMING OUT OF THAT BOOK AND ATTACKING ME!?" She looked up and saw that it was just floating there. _'It's not attacking. Must be doing nothing for the moment, I'll just simply use this opportunity to sneak past him and call somebody for help...'_ Mio thought as she started tip-toeing away, afraid that it might see her and stop her if she ran very loudly.

But apparently the monster already knew where it was going and is about to cast yet another spell. **"I see you."**

Mio turned to see where this noise was coming from. When she had found out that it was coming from the marshmallows, she decided to now just sprint away, but it was too late, the white things exploded and she fell on the floor.

She slowly got back up and tried to make another run for it as she avoided more of those marshmallows flying towards her.

When she managed to see the gate that will lead her out of the place, she smiled and made an even bigger dash towards it. _'Alright, this is it. Just a few more steps and I'll be home free!' _

Suddenly, the slowly started to close, and the monster from before blocks the exit and tries to cast another spell.

More giant marshmallow come out of nowhere and starts attacking the poor girl. She tries to turn back and run but she ends up getting a stitch and gets caught by one of the explosions, causing her to fall back onto a random colored tent in agony. "Ow ow ow— ouch that really left a mark!" _'Wait a second, shouldn't I be awake already? What's going on here? How did I get myself into this mess!?'_

**"Now, you die."** It said as he summoned the giant white things at her one last time.

_'__Oh no, I don't think I can move. No, I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die yet! Somebody, anybody, MAKE THIS STOP! MAKE IT ALL GO AWAAAAAAAAY!'_ She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, and then, nothing.

"Huh?" She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the monster has disappeared. "It's... gone?" Was it an illusion like before? She slowly got up from the fall and looked around, she saw that the place had been ransacked. "What was that all about? What's going on?" She panicked once more.

She turned to see that gates are now closed and she cannot get out of here now. She began to cry.

"I just wanted to get out of here now... is that so hard to ask?"

Just then, a random glowing door appeared right in front of her. "If you wish to know about all of the answers, please be brave enough to open this door..." A calm voice said to her.

She seems a bit skeptical at first but then goes over and takes a little peek at it.

.-.-.-.

She slowly opens and goes inside, then has a look around this new place that she's in. "Okay, I'm in here, now what?"

There, she sees plenty of floating doors and passageways, all with people's names on it. _'Whoa, what is this place?' _

While looking, she seems to find a large and long capsule. She carefully takes a closer look and sees a person in there. "Eh? Why is someone in there? Could this be what the voice wanted me to see?" She turned to see if anyone else was there. "D-don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" She exclaimed as she tried to grasp it open, but to no avail. "Ugh, it's no use. I just can't seem to get her out of there. Hmm, I wonder why this voice would actually send me here?"

"Mio..."

"Eh? How do you know my name?" She quickly turned around and saw that once again, there was no one there. "Who are you? Can you... show yourself... please?"

* * *

"Hmm, Mio-senpai?" Azusa slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

She turned to see the others fast asleep. S

he had noticed Mio and some others cringe a little but then they got back to snoozing, she couldn't see who the others were mainly due to her eyes being a bit blurry. "Maybe it was a bad idea to stay up until midnight..." She yawned.

Azusa looked at a clock from afar and read it as only five'o clock in the morning. "Man, this stinks. Now I can't get back to sleep..."

She decided to get up and tip-toe her way toward the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened the refrigerator, got a jug of milk and glass, poured the milk in, drank it, and put the stuff away.

While going back to her futon, Azusa couldn't help but wonder what the others were dreaming about. Maybe they were dreaming about something grand or adventurous or something?

Nevertheless, she went back to her futon and tried to get some sleep, only to find that Yui already took her spot.

So instead, Azusa went to go sleep next to Mio and tried to get comfy and sleep the night away.

"I... still can't sleep... for some odd reason..."

* * *

_AN: I wish I could thank you guys for reading and reviewing this, but alas, I don't know who most of you are, and almost all my reviews I have gotten are guest reviews and I don't think I can PM those (unless there IS a way, then someone tell me please?). But I thank you guys [once again] for the feedback. I'm going to have an exam tomorrow so I might not be able to post another one tomorrow but I'll try and get another uploaded later this week :3_

_Also, to answers one's question in a review: No, they are not in a coma. I'll try and explain this the best I can next chapter on why they haven't woken up yet in their long dreams even though it's five in the morning where they are now... or is it? :3_


	12. Akiyama Mio III

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 7.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_Akiyama Mio III_

* * *

"I... still can't sleep." Azusa concluded while staring at the ceiling once more.

She turned over to where Mio is sleeping soundly (sort of) and whisper-asks: "Mio-senpai, I... I know this might come off as a little bit weird but, are you having a nice dream there?"

"Who... who..." She whispered back.

_'Heh, dream talk, never knew such a thing could exist. Hmm, I wonder what she's doing in there...'_

.-.-.-.

"Mio...?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know where you are or who you are." Mio shakily replied to the voice. "Can you tell me or at least show me a sign?"

"Mio... I am right behind you..."

"Oh." She turned toward the capsule and doors. "You mean next to that door?"

"Um, no. I was talking about the capsule..." The voice mentioned.

"But I don't see you behind the capsule." Mio walked around the capsule and then started to freak out. "Oh no, could it be...? Are you saying that you are... a ghost?"

She covers her ears and cowers in a corner. "Please don't hurt me, I don't wanna get turned into a ghost myself!"

The voice sighed, now starting to get a little irritated with this. "Calm down, calm down..." She muttered before correcting her. "Actually, I'm not behind the capsule, I'm IN the capsule."

"Eh?" Mio got up and took another long look at the girl inside of it.

She had long burgundy hair, light skin, and has her hands patted against each other with her eyes closed. "So, you mean that's actually you?" _'Wow, she looks so beautiful... and also... kind of familiar. Now where have I seen her before?'_

"Yes. As you can clearly see, I was trapped in here by the evil demons that have roamed the place so that I would never be able to stop them from trying to ruin the dreams for all people..."

"Okay... now I'm just confused." Mio said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself," The voice explained, "I am Yume, the Dream Princess. I make sure to keep watch on everyone and make sure they have happy dreams, and if they don't, I can just change it by teleporting there silently and remove the nightmares there so they would never cause any harm to them whatsoever."

"Nice to meet you, but that wasn't what I was confused about."

"Really? Well, what was it?"

"How are you able to talk to me if you are trapped in there and aren't moving your lips?"

"Oh... uh... I believe that is something that I'd like to call: being a psychic I guess."

Now Mio was even more confused. "But how can I hear you then if I'm not—"

"Look, sweetie, this is a dream dimension that you are in. You can do whatever you want to do in here, like talk with each other with our minds."

"But I'm not—"

"Let's just say that were both psychics ok? Can we do that please?"

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Good." Yume clears up her throat before continuing her explanation. "Now while I was being trapped in here, I had picked up some hearing and had heard the demons say things like 'bring back' and 'corruption'. If what I believe is true, then that'll mean that those thugs will try and use that spell book that they stole earlier in order to bring back Akumu, the Demon Queen and nightmare inducing monster. If they do manage to resurrect her, she'll use her evil powers and spread nightmares all across the Dream Dimension! No one will ever be able to have sweet dreams ever again!"

"Oh no, that's horrible!" Mio cried.

"Yes, and it gets worse..."

"It... it does?"

"Hai." Yume nodded, "If the dreams get corrupted enough, and people don't get nice dreams, then chances are they will never be able to sleep, or they will never be able to wake up ever again..."

Mio stands there in shock, looking at her hands in devastation, then stares at Yume for a moment, sweating and breathing nervously. "But... why are you telling me all this? What can I do?"

"Well, for one thing, you are the only one that I know and can trust... who will actually listen to my expositions." Yume replied. "And another thing, I believe that you will be brave enough to embark on this dangerous journey and save all of the dreams from being corrupted by Akumu and her Monsutās. But don't worry; you will not be alone on this. You will have other people join you on this, those who also believe."

"Me? Brave? No no no no no, if there is anything I'm not good at being, it's being brave..."

"Please, go and find the others who are eligible on taking part on this and find the Monsutā that has the book, and get rid of it, before it's too late..."

"Wait, isn't Monsutā Japanese for Monster?"

"I will try my best to contact you and give you advice in any way that I can. Now please hurry, for time is of the essence. And yes, it's Japanese for monster. They're not very creative with their names ya know..." _'But are, somehow able to use some kind of witchcraft with books. Don't know how that works.'_

"Alright, I will do my best anyway I know how."

"Excellent, I'm glad you understand." _'And that I picked the right person to help me with all of this...'_ "Please, go over to the where the computer monitors are on the left, my left, and find out where those things are. Good luck, I believe in you."

"Thanks Yume, I believe in me also." She walks over to where the different monitors [for all the dreams] are and tries to search for her friends while keeping an eye out for anything troubling.

Searching, she seemed to notice something weird. _'Hmm, that's odd. How come I can't find Azusa's dream? Maybe I'm not looking hard enough, maybe I need to check it out from one of the doors.' _She went to search for Azusa's door; when she managed to find it, across the monitor room from there, it felt a bit cold.

Mio slowly opens the door with caution and proceeds to step inside.

When she walks in, she sees nothing... but blackness and darkness. All around her, and everywhere she turns. There was no one else there. No sound. No light. Not even the door had shown much light as it has been only a mere crack open now. "What's going on? Why is Azusa dreaming of something like this? Could this be... what happens when a dream gets corrupted?"

Mio turns, trying to look for a way out. Not even knowing if there IS actually a way. _'Oh man, this is soooo scary!' _She shut her eyes tight and covered her ears in fear. _'Please don't let something get me by surprise... please... all I wanted was to find my friends and help get rid of this mess, especially since I'm lonely... and I don't wanna be tortured by those bad guys. And I thought I'd start with Azusa since... she seemed to be the most lonely... and... would probably know more about this place than I do! Azusa, Yui, Ritsu, Tsumugi, everyone, where are you all? Get me out here, I don't want to be in this darkness anymore!' _Mio cried to herself.

Suddenly, she had heard someone call her name. "Mio-senpai? Are you okay?"

"Azusa...? Is that you?"

Just then, Mio opened her eyes, and saw that she wasn't in the darkness anymore. She was somewhere else... somewhere, very familiar...

...but it can't quite put her finger on it.

* * *

_AN: Man, was that exam tough. Sorry, but like I said, I had an exam yesterday. Sadness :( On the bright side, that was my last day of school, woo-hoo!_

_So, if things go ok and I don't get distracted, I'll upload another chapter in a few days (Or one, that'd be even better :D), so stay tuned... I guess :P_

_Oh, and sorry if this is starting to confuse you. Took a while for me to word this all out though, wasn't that easy..._

_Also, I changed the summary at last since the last one didn't make any sense... anymore. Ok I'll be quiet [for] now :X_


	13. Nakano Azusa

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 8]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

When she walks in, she sees nothing... but blackness and darkness. All around her, and everywhere she turns. There was no one else there. No sound. No light. Not even the door had shown much light as it has been only a mere crack open now. "What's going on? Why is Azusa dreaming of something like this? Could this be... what happens when a dream gets corrupted?"

Mio turns, trying to look for a way out. Not even knowing if there IS actually a way. _'Oh man, this is soooo scary!' _She shut her eyes tight and covered her ears in fear. _'Please don't let something get me by surprise... please... all I wanted was to find my friends and help get rid of this mess, especially since I'm lonely... and I don't wanna be tortured by those bad guys. And I thought I'd start with Azusa since... she seemed to be the most lonely... and... would probably know more about this place than I do! Azusa, Yui, Ritsu, Tsumugi, everyone, where are you all? Get me out here, I don't want to be in this darkness anymore!' _Mio cried to herself.

Suddenly, she had heard someone call her name. "Mio-senpai? Are you okay?"

"Azusa...? Is that you?"

Just then, Mio opened her eyes, and saw that she wasn't in the darkness anymore. She was somewhere else... somewhere, very familiar...

...but it can't quite put her finger on it.

And then it hit her. 

* * *

_Nakano Azusa_

Once Mio turned to the sides and saw her friends' bodies lying on the ground, she knew that she was out in the real world at long last.

"Are you alright senpai?" Azusa repeated her question.

"Oh, sorry about that. Yes I'm fine... now I am."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but..." Mio breathed in and started explaining to her what had happened.

**"I was actually dreaming of my friends at some carnival or something, and you were there. And we were having until this black monster came and attacked me and before it could finish me off, it disappeared. Somewhere. Anyways, I found this door afterward and went in and saw a girl inside a capsule, she goes by the name of Yume and she got trapped by the... what were they called again? Monsutā." **

**"Sounds uncreative." Azusa bluntly stated.**

** "I know. Also, there happened to be a bunch of random doors that I could go into and Yume told me that I was destined to save the Dream Dimension from falling into the hands of Akumu. I was also told that I needed to form up others and use the power of teamwork and such in order to save it."**

Mio sighed and calmed down for a bit after giving the long explanation to Azusa. "And that's what happened so far. Now before you start saying that I'm crazy, just hear me out on—"

"I believe you."

"Eh? You do?"

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying."

"T-that's it? You aren't even a little bit shocked or confused? Don't you at least want to ask me what is wrong with that picture? I know it's a dream but I'm really serious that it actually happened, just look at the other girls here, they'd probably wake up because of the fact that I am talking so loud!"

"Well, I just know that you wouldn't lie to me, you're not that type of person who would do such a thing. Now if it were somebody else that told me this, yeah I'd feel questioned and probably wouldn't believe them." Azusa shrugged and replied.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense..." There was a brief silence between the two, mainly because Mio was expecting a response from Azusa, who seemed to be staring off into space (confused as heck?) for a while. "Azusa... are you..." She turned to see what she was looking at, and then saw that it was just a window.

"Huh? I thought I saw somebody... out of the window."

"Maybe you're just seeing things?"

"Maybe."

"Listen, you gotta help me, I can't do this alone, I need some assistance from you guys and I figured that you would be the first one to find since you have the most common sense and is easier to convince the others to join our side and save the Dream Dimension!" Mio exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll do it. Now how do we get in?"

"Just sleep and boom, in the zone."

"Oh, right. That might be hard to do actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep having some trouble falling asleep for whatever reason and haven't slept since." Azusa tried to explain, "I don't know, but it feels like I'm... being watched by someone... or something..."

"Don't say stuff like that, it freaks me out!"

"Gomen'nasai, but I need some distraction and a peace of mind in order to fully sleep properly, or so I presume."

"Do we have to traverse through the house and find you a good place to sleep... in the dark then?" Mio started to freak out upon hearing that tidbit of info.

"Not really, but if you insist..." Azusa suggested.

_'Oh man, why me? Why must this all happen to me? Why must I be the only one to suffer? Wait what am I doing? I need to do this, for my friends and their safety. I need to be ready for anything!' _When Mio hears a whooshing sound, she cowers back into the futon. "I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready!"

Azusa quietly walks toward the window and opens it. She turns and notices something outside. "Calm down Mio, it's just the wind blowing on some branches."

"Really?" Mio popped out of the sheets a little more relieved.

"Yeah, you can see for yourself if you want."

"Ok then." Mio walks over and feels the nice breeze outside. "Ah, this feels nice. In fact it's kind of making me a little bit sleepy..."

_'Maybe that's how I'll get to sleep!'_ "Let me join you senpai." Azusa declared while sticking her head out the window.

As they both sigh, they stare at the scenery outside with tired expressions on their faces. _'So soothing... so nice... so cold... brr, is it getting chilly or something? Must be the windows, since they are open and all.' _

While staring at the scenery and drifting off, they all of a sudden hear a strange noise coming from inside of the house.

The two jump and are no longer in their sleepy mode. They turn over to where the noise might have come from.

"Did you hear that?" Azusa asked.

"You mean you heard it too?" Mio said in a frightening tone.

"What do you think was that?" Azusa asked.

"I don't know, but I hope I was just hearing things and that didn't happen." Another noise was heard from them, spooking them out in the process... again.

"That certainly didn't sound like I was hearing things."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, let's go and investigate to find out what it is before doing anything!"

"Over there?"

"Yeah, come on. I'm certain you have nothing to worry about."

_'Yeah, easy for you to say, you're much braver than I am.' _

And as such, the two quietly brave through the living room, without 'waking up' the others, and traversed toward the sound of... whatever it came from.

* * *

_AN: Hooray for uploads :D_

_Also, sorry if you were expecting more action and parodies, but I wanted to take some time on the characters and their different scenarios in each chapter, if you don't mind._

_And why is Mio outside of the Dream Dimension? Wasn't she told that it was hard to get out? And what was that sound anyways? Did the girls really not wake up as you put it in the quotation marks? The answer might 'surprise' you in the next chapter..._

_Until then :3_

_(Note: Underlined words are flashbacks or previously on's, that sort of stuff. The bold part is optional and can be skipped if you want to. You won't be missing out much if you do skip it however, you might want to recap your brain or something like that and remember some of the important elements in a story... or you could just look at the previous chapters in the story, whatever floats your boat :X)_


	14. Nakano Azusa II

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 8.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_Previously, on First Dreams[And Nightmares]..._

_While staring at the scenery and drifting off, they all of a sudden hear a strange noise coming from inside of the house._

_The two jump and are no longer in their sleepy mode. They turn over to where the noise might have come from._

_"Did you hear that?" Azusa asked._

_"You mean you heard it too?" Mio said in a frightening tone._

_"What do you think was that?" Azusa asked._

_"I don't know, but I hope I was just hearing things and that didn't happen."_

_Another noise was heard from them, spooking them out in the process._

_"That certainly didn't sound like I was hearing things."_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"Well, let's go and investigate to find out what it is before doing anything!"_

_"Over there?"_

_"Yeah, come on. I'm certain you have nothing to worry about."_

_**'Yeah, easy for you to say, you're much braver than I am.' **_

_And as such, the two quietly brave through the living room, without 'waking up' the others, and traversed toward the sound of... whatever it came from._

_And then, it continues..._

* * *

_Nakano Azusa II_

"Hmm? Hmm."

As they tiptoe across the hall while picking up a flashlight along the way, Mio and Azusa couldn't help but wonder what could be here in this time of night.

"I wonder what could be in here at this time of night..." Azusa pondered.

"Well whatever it is, let's just get this over with and go back to bed please!" Mio replied.

"Mmm, sure thing, but it might not be easy to find it..."

"You mean...?"

"Um, well, if it's a small creature such as a rat, then yeah."

_'But I don't like rats...'_

As the two walk down the hall (Mio carefully walks behind Azusa by the way), Mio notices something and points it on the ground. "Hey look, shine that down over there."

"Ok." Azusa shines her flashlight at the ground and sees a small fuzzy black thing nibbling on something; it then notices the light, starts to burn a little while screaming, and scurries off.

"Whatever that was, it certainly wasn't a type of rat."

"Yeah, I'll say."

They later hear noises coming from the bedroom and while skeptical at first, decide to take a peek in there.

When they open it, the two see the place is a mess, as the black things from before are wrecking up some of Yui's stuff such as throwing bed sheets in the air, taking her clothes out of the dresser, and rolled around the floor while holding the guitah.

"Shoot, they're causing a ruckus all of a sudden!" Azusa exclaimed.

"But how did we not notice this sooner? And why are they even in this house!?" Mio cried.

"Whatever reason, we must not let them do any more damage to her room, or ANYONE'S room for that matter." The pig-tailed gal turns to Mio and said: "Let's give them a surprise they won't see coming a mile away..."

"Eh? But how do we—"

Azusa takes out her flashlight and shines it on the creatures and then throws it at them, stunning them temporally.

The black things then notice the two are here and are watching them and start jump-dashing through the door and proceed into another room.

Mio and Azusa both duck and move out of the way to prevent themselves from getting hit by the sudden impact.

"Oh no, not this again!"

"Why did you even do that? Now we can't see!"

"Yeah, but I was in a panic state, ok? Besides, we can always use our hearing skills to find them."

"Good thinking." They both make haste and chase after them, trying to stop them from causing any more damage to this house.

"Now where did they go now?" Azusa looks around rapidly to see where the others could have went, and when a thing tries to go for Azusa, Mio pushes her out of the way to avoid another incoming attack.

"Phew, that was a close one. Thanks sempai..."

"Don't mention it."

When they get back up, they quickly soon noticed that the monsters were heading towards Yui and co. in a flash.

"Mina, Eya!"

Azusa quickly picks up her flashlight and throws it at them, nearly missing her friends and teacher. It startles them for a moment before leaving once again.

"Nice one!" Mio exclaimed.

"Thanks, even though it was strange that I coincidentally have found another flashlight lying around here somewhere and was able to hit the thing with precise accuracy, and I probably could only do that in a dream, but hey I at least did it, that's all it matters..."

"Still though, you really should be careful with that 'throwing technique' of yours..."

"Sorry, I just was in a panic state and couldn't think of any other motive."

"It's alright."

"Go and check and see if they are all right."

"Hai." Mio runs over and checks each of their pulses and conditions; she gets relieved to find out that nothing has happened to them so far. She also nodded to Azusa to let her know that everything is fine in their department.

"Nnn..." They heard someone say.

They turned to see one of their friends was waking up... or at least, their teacher was, for some reason.

"Girls, what's with all the racket, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Sawako yawns while rubbing her head in exhaustion.

"Sorry about that miss." Azusa replied while hanging her head.

"No worries, I wasn't having a pleasant dream anyway. So, any reason you guys were causing a racket?"

"We weren't causing a racket, they were!" Azusa raised her head up again and protested.

"We were trying to help get rid of the 'black things' that were trying to make a mess in this house, and they were going to try and attack you guys. I guess I couldn't think straight with what I did there..."

Mio eyes widened upon hearing that. "Wait... black things. Could those be... the Monsutā?"

"Monsutā, how can that be Mio-senpai? They only exist in the dream world, right? Surely they couldn't have escaped into the real world and have..."

"Wait, did you just say... Monsutā?"

"Eh?" The two girls stared at Sawako blankly.

They watched as she stood up and walked over to a door.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Going for a... little walk. You shouldn't really worry about me, I'm old...er enough to get used to waking up early and stuff like that, while you two should go and get some rest pronto."

"But how will we do that when—"

"It's possible if you try not to push it really hard and just relax..."

"Eh?"

"Relax and sleep... let Sawako take care of this, ok...?" Sawako puts them near a window and opens it for them (while also giving them glasses of warm milk).

Mio and Azusa were happy to feel the nice breeze again, but were also a bit concerned with what Sawako was going to do.

She soon walks off and as Mio and Azusa watch her slowly walk away from them, their eyes and body began to droop and they soon rested in peace, once again...

.-.-.-.

...that is until they shot-open their eyes and saw that they were in The Dream Dimension once again... or were they?

* * *

_AN: Yeah, I guess you could say that I only answered HALF of the questions in the previous chapter. But don't worry, the other half shall be answered also, hopefully in the next one (And by one I mean chapter of course)..._

_See you there (maybe) ;)_

_Jamie :3_


	15. Nakano Azusa III

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 9]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

"Relax and sleep... let Sawako take care of this, ok...?" Sawako puts them near a window and opens it for them (while also giving them glasses of warm milk). Mio and Azusa were happy to feel the nice breeze again, but were also a bit concerned with what Sawako was going to do. She soon walks off and as Mio and Azusa watch her slowly walk away from them, their eyes and body began to droop and they soon rested in peace, once again... that is, until they shot-open their eyes and saw that they were in The Dream Dimension once again... or were they?

* * *

_Nakano Azusa III_

Mio opens her eyes and sees that she is back inside of her dream, the carnival that was once a bright and happy place to be in now looked like a depressed war zone.

Instead of it all being filled with pretty colors, and a nice blue sky, it was filled with dark grim rubble and a black and red sky that came along side it.

Mio get herself up on her feet and off the rocky terrain and watched the horror that had become of the place. "Why... does it look a lot worse than the last time I was here? This doesn't make any sense."

"Mio-senpaiiiii!" She heard someone call out to her.

"Azusa, where are you!?"

"Mio-senpaiiiii!"

Suddenly, Mio had noticed some birds falling from the sky. Only they weren't just birds, but **exploding **ones. As soon as they had hit the ground, they started exploding the terrain and started making more holes in the ground.

Mio freaks out and runs the opposite direction, trying to outrun the explosions and holes along the way.

"Please don't hit me, please don't hit me, PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" She screamed out. She hurriedly turned her head to the sides to try and look for a door to use.

_'Door, door, where's the door to get me out of here?' _She thought while running.

Right as she mentioned it, the door appears out of nowhere. _'The door, I can get out of here now!' _She continues to run towards the door while avoiding the birds once more.

They talk to her in some creepy monotone voice, telling her that there is no point in escaping. **"You can't escape Mio. We know where you will go next. We see all, and know all, because we have the ability and will TO DO SO." **

"Come on... almost to the door..."

**"You can't escape Mio, you cannot escape..."**

_'Almost... there...' _Mio runs some more and when she notices the others slowly reaching for her; she panics and makes a jump to the door.

Little did she so, she would make it through the door and body plant onto the capsule in the Dream Dimension lobby. "Ow... that smarts." She rubbed her head in pain.

"Mio-senpaiiiii! Where are you!?"

"Azusa, I'm coming!" Mio said as she rushed over to her dream door.

.-.-.-.

"Hmm, this has got to be where the sound seemed to be coming from." This time, she opened it slightly and took a tiny peek at it. There, she noticed the place had more color in the world than before, in fact, it seemed to be very bright and colorful this time around.

"Hey Azusa, you in here?" Mio said as she proceeded in walk inside again, thinking that it'd be better to just look around and find her that way. Hey, at least it isn't dark.

Walking along side the scenery, she had noticed where she was: near her own school. Nevertheless, she decided to go and take a little look at the school once more and see how Azusa had dreamt of it. Who knows, maybe she's in there too, waiting for her sempai to come meet her up in the Light Music Club Room.

But when she got there, she had noticed something... odd about the place, VERY odd. In fact, while it may have been a perfect replica on the outside, it certainly doesn't look like her school on the inside. The place is twisted and curved, the ceiling was dripping with ooze, and the walls and pictures looked like they were melting.

"Somebody... help me..." Getting a little bit nervous as to where her friend is, she slowly walks on the slippery floor, trying to locate her missing buddy.

"I'm coming Azusa, no need to worry!"

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, on the top floor, Azusa was just as confused with what was going on her school as Mio was. "Huh? What happened?"

As she got up from her feet, she wondered why it had become of this. "Hmm, the last thing I remember when I was here, I was separated from my friends."

* * *

_"Wait, you guys, where are you going?" Azusa asked her other friends. "It's been a nice run, take care of the club for us, ok?" Ritsu replied. "Good luck Azu-nyan, I-I'll miss you very much!" Yui cried. "What? What are talking about?" "Farewell, Azusa..." Mio said. "Mio?" "We'll never forget you and all that you have done..." Tsumugi added. "No... don't leave me... please... I don't know what I'd do without you guys... please, don't! NOOOO!"_

* * *

"...And then I woke up and couldn't sleep." Azusa lowered her head and got teary eyed.

"Maybe it was because I didn't want the others to leave me by the time they all graduate. I know I have to get over it and move on with me life, but... unless we find more members, it'd be very lonely back in the club once they..." _'I wish someone would help me.' _

"Hey Azusa, are you in here?" She heard somebody say.

_"Mio-senpai?"_ "I'm here Mio!" She tried to say, but her throat was for some reason hurting and was unable to yell out to her. "Somebody... help me..."

"I'm coming Azusa, no need to worry!" She replied.

Azusa went to save Mio some time and started to slowly work her way down the stairs, slowly hurting [mentally] and slowly walking and traversing through the creepy scenery that is the 'school'.

While walking, she accidentally tripped on the stairs and started to fall. Thankfully Mio was there to break her fall... right?

"Itai... huh, Mio? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Azusa got up and saw that she crushed Mio while falling down.

"Don't... don't worry about it." Mio got up as well as dusted herself off. "Anyways, I'm glad you're at least safe. You are ok, right?"

"Yeah, I am... now."

"You sure? You don't seem fine. Is there something wrong? This is place freaking you out too?"

"Uh... yeah, that's it."

Suddenly, a rumbling noise was heard, and the place starts to fall apart.

"What the heck is going on?" Azusa asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's the cause of the Monsutā trying to make sure that we don't succeed in stopping their plans."

"That would explain why that's been used in a lot of Japanese movies..."

"No matter what it's like, we still need to get out of here." Azusa agreed and tried to walk back, but her legs were feeling numb and prevented her from walking any further.

"Oh no, did that fall do something to your legs?" Mio worriedly asked.

"Sempai, this isn't the time."

"I'll just have to carry you out of here." Mio wrapped her arms around Azusa and they slowly started walking down to the first floor, with the building slowly collapsing on top of them.

"Shoot, if we don't do something..."

"Hey wait, I just thought of something. I remember when I had thought up that I wanted to leave my dream and then a door appeared there; maybe since these are our dreams, you can imagine a quicker way out of here."

"Good idea, how do we leave?"

"Just think up a teleporty door that we can go through or something. Oh and make sure the others don't follow us."

"Got'cha."

As the two hurry back down the stairs and exit out of the building before it collapsed, Azusa thinks up a door that can pass, and one that the Monsutā couldn't go due to the barriers around it.

.-.-.-.

They make it through at long last, in one peace, sighing and panting as soon as they get out.

"That was a close one." Mio said.

"Yeah, I'll say."

"Girls, I am truly sorry about the difficulties it took for you guys to meet up once again after that 'incident', but there is something crucial is on the monitors. I suggest you take a look at it..."

Yume was heard speaking during their 're-uniting'.

There was obviously no time to celebrate, they still had work to do. They had some worlds to save.

The girls walk over to where the monitors are and were shocked to find what they saw. "Mio-sempai... is that...?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, it is." Mio answered.

"...Ritsu."


	16. Tainaka Ritsu III

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 10.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

"_Hey, if you'd like, you could stay here for the night and continue on your journey tomorrow. How's that sound?" Yu 2 made up an offer for the girls. _

_"Wow, we'd love to but we can't, we have to go and stop them from causing anymore harm." Ritsu explained. "We have some, as those people would call it, 'business' to take care of with those punks." _

_"Aw, even though it's getting close to night fall?" _

_"Yeah, were sorry but we can't let them do whatever while we sleep. Hope you understand that."_

_ "Well, yeah I understand. And although it's a dangerous journey out there ahead, we still wish you girls the best of luck and hope you succeed in your journey." _

_"Goodbye, and thanks for everything." Yui calls out. "And get better soon, ok Mugi-chan?" _

_"Farewell." _

_Just as they were about to exit the doors, Tsumugi's version of Ritsu and Mio come out and scream: "Tsumugi, Yui, Ui, are you in here!?" _

_"Yeah, why? What's the problem?" _

_"We just found out recently that The Queen is missing!" "_

_EH? THE QUEEN IS MISSING?"_

* * *

_Kotobuki Tsumugi IIII(?)_

"Eh, who's the queen?" Yui asks looking confused.

"She is the ruler of our land and prospers our people." U explained.

"Ritsu, where have you searched already?" She turned to the other Ritsu and inquired to her.

"Well, so far we've checked in almost every single one of the houses here. But... I'm not sure where she could really be or how long she had been missing."

_'This... is how she represents me? Unbelievable...' _

"Have you checked the castle yet? If there is a Queen then that must mean she's gotta be inside her castle hiding from all the baddies!" Yui suggested.

Normal Ritsu sweat dropped from her response. "Um... no offense but that seems to be—"

"Of course, why haven't we thought of that before? You're a genius Yui." Mio exclaimed.

_'You gotta be kidding me...' _

"Come on, let's go and check, you guys look like your fighting material, you should definitely come with us just in case something happens along the way."

"Sure." Yui nodded.

"W-wait, what about me?" Tsumugi said while trying to move out of her bed again.

"No, not you. Tsumugi we're grateful that you've helped us all this time, but there needs to be a time where you need to catch a break. Can you do that just this once?"

"...fine, just this once."

"Thank you Mugi-chan, I'm sorry it has to come this way, but I really hope you understand this."

Tsumugi deeply sighes. "It's fine, just hurry up and see if she's alright, ok?"

"Yosh, we won't let you down." The Ritsu's replied.

The girls walk out of the house and began searching for the missing queen.

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, a couple of shadows were hiding behind a bush, and are near a castle.

"Man, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, gosh if only we had that book..."

"We can't use that now, not unless the leader gives us one."

"Dang it."

"Whatever man, let's just hurry up and do our part on this and find us a sacrifice. Ok?"

"Alright."

.-.-.-.

Back at the castle, the Queen was checking on some things while hiding from the Monsutā.

"Now, where did I put that?" She pondered. "Oh, I hope the others aren't worrying about me, I really should hurry this up..."

While searching, she had seemed to have noticed something creeping up behind her.

"Ah, found it." The Queen said.

She gets up and puts it away, while noticing that it wasn't just an illusion.

"Hello."

"Ah!" _"Shoot, I gotta get out of here!' _She thought as she makes a run for it.

"Hey, where are you going?" It called out to her while chasing after her, telling her to stop.

She of course didn't stop and continued to run down the stairs, trying to find a way out of the place she's in when suddenly lighting shows up and hits the ceiling and makes some rubble ground fall down and blocked her path.

Startled for a bit, she tries going back upstairs to find some alternates, when some posse show up out of nowhere and keeps on blocking her path.

She eventually comes across a window and eventually gets surrounded.

"Why are you running? Is there something wrong?" They asked her while coming closer towards her.

"Yeah, there is." The Queen looked down and clutched onto the railings while sweating.

"Oh really? What's that? ...You better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

"Trust me, I don't want to do this either, but because of what you guys are going do to me and surround me, you leave me no choice..."

"But don't you see? I just can't let you get away...** your highness." **

The Queen hurries up on top of the rails and makes a jump, praying that she'll land safely and get away.

Then, it happened. She got hit with lightning almost half way and fell onto the ground motionless.

**"Don't worry, it could have been worse. Now, let us get this out of the way so you can get on with your daily life soon after..." **

"Your Highness, are you here?" The castle then collapses around her and the unknown make a retreat after hearing some voices coming from the other side of the structure.

"Gee, I could have sworn I heard something here..." Ritsu said as she traverses through the bushes.

When she makes it out, she gasps at what she saw.

"Ne Ricchan, have you found her... yet? What-what the heck happened here!?" Yui walks out from another side and sees The Queen on the floor.

"I... I don't know..."

"Ritsu, you could of just waited for us to catch up ya know—" Mio and the others eventually follow behind her and gasp at the sight.

"Wha- how did this happen?" She turned and asked [Tsumugi Dream v.] Rit.

"I don't know! But we at least found the Queen, right?"

"In a very bad state..."

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ui asked innocently.

"I'm not sure actually, we just need to take her back into the hospital and pronto!"

"But there is NO hospital during this time period!"

"Then lets take her back to our place and fix something!"

"Hai!"

.-.-.-.

"I wonder if the others shall make it towards her on time..." Tsumugi pondered to herself while lying in bed.

"Don't worry about it, I have confidence that they will do just fine, after all they are destined to save us all from impending doom. Don't you agree Ui?" Nadoka replied, while glancing at U.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I do."

"So, Nadoka-chan, what do you think is the problem with her?" Yu 2 asked.

"Hmm, it seems to be that there is something inside of her. No matter, there IS a way to get this out, but it might not be pretty."

"Doesn't matter, I want it out of me so I can go and..."

"Oh my god, is that The Queen? What happened to her?" Someone called out from outside.

This caught the others attention by surprise. "What are they talking about? What do they mean by that?" Tsumugi panicked.

"Please calm down; I'm sure it's nothing so bad—" "Ui, Yui, Nadoka?" Ritsu opened up the doors and shouted out loud but was rather confused as to why Nadoka was there.

"Hello." She said.

"We have some bad news!"

"Bad news, what bad news?"

"It appears that something... happened along the way..."

_'I knew it; I knew they would come back!' _"How much longer until I recover ma'am?" Tsumugi asked the 'doctor' of the bunch.

"Um, about a few minutes...? Depends on—"

"Girls, lay The Queen on the bed couch thing next to me and go find out who's responsible for this!"

"We already know, the problem is finding them though." Ui inquired.

"I think I actually know how to catch and avenge them, follow me." Yu suggested.

"Ok. We'll be back Mugi-chan, hang in there."

"Alright, arigatou." Tsumugi looked over to the side of where The Queen laid.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Remember, this is YOUR dream, you can dream up her only getting minor injuries at worst if you wanted to!" Yui came back and reminded her and went back outside.

"Mina..." _'So this is my dream, huh?' _Tsumugi looked up on the ceiling and smiled. _'Then maybe I can do something about this after all...'_

* * *

_AN: Uh... hooray for... logic? I'm sorry, I got nothing at the moment. Give me some time, I guess/suppose, but then again, that's what you always do... right? :(_


	17. The Queen?

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 16]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

"_Hey, if you'd like, you could stay here for the night and continue on your journey tomorrow. How's that sound?" Yu 2 made up an offer for the girls. "Wow, we'd love to but we can't, we have to go and stop them from causing anymore harm." Ritsu explained. "We have some, as those people would call it, 'business' to take care of with those punks." "Aw, even though it's getting close to night fall?" "Yeah, were sorry but we can't let them do whatever while we sleep. Hope you understand that." "Well, yeah I understand. And although it's a dangerous journey out there ahead, we still wish you girls the best of luck and hope you succeed in your journey." "Goodbye, and thanks for everything." Yui calls out. "And get better soon, ok Mugi-chan?" "Farewell." Just as they were about to exit the doors, Tsumugi's version of Ritsu and Mio come out and scream: "Tsumugi, Yui, Ui, are you in here!?" "Yeah, why? What's the problem?" "We just found out recently that The Queen is missing!" "EH? THE QUEEN IS MISSING?"_

* * *

_Kotobuki Tsumugi IIII(?)_

"Eh, who's the queen?" Yui asks looking confused.

"She is the ruler of our land and prospers our people." U explained.

"Ritsu, where have you searched already?" She turned to the other Ritsu and inquired to her.

"Well, so far we've checked in almost every single one of the houses here. But... I'm not sure where she could really be or how long she had been missing."

_'This... is how she represents me? Unbelievable...' _

"Have you checked the castle yet? If there is a Queen then that must mean she's gotta be inside her castle hiding from all the baddies!" Yui suggested.

Normal Ritsu sweat dropped from her response. "Um... no offense but that seems to be—"

"Of course, why haven't we thought of that before? You're a genius Yui." Mio exclaimed.

_'You gotta be kidding me...' _

"Come on, let's go and check, you guys look like your fighting material, you should definitely come with us just in case something happens along the way."

"Sure." Yui nodded.

"W-wait, what about me?" Tsumugi said while trying to move out of her bed again.

"No, not you. Tsumugi we're grateful that you've helped us all this time, but there needs to be a time where you need to catch a break. Can you do that just this once?"

"...fine, just this once."

"Thank you Mugi-chan, I'm sorry it has to come this way, but I really hope you understand this."

Tsumugi deeply sighes. "It's fine, just hurry up and see if she's alright, ok?"

"Yosh, we won't let you down." The Ritsu's replied.

The girls walk out of the house and began searching for the missing queen.

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, a couple of shadows were hiding behind a bush, and are near a castle.

"Man, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, gosh if only we had that book..."

"We can't use that now, not unless the leader gives us one."

"Dang it."

"Whatever man, let's just hurry up and do our part on this and find us a sacrifice. Ok?"

"Alright."

.-.-.-.

Back at the castle, the Queen was checking on some things while hiding from the Monsutā.

"Now, where did I put that?" She pondered. "Oh, I hope the others aren't worrying about me, I really should hurry this up..."

While searching, she had seemed to have noticed something creeping up behind her.

"Ah, found it." The Queen said.

She gets up and puts it away, while noticing that it wasn't just an illusion.

"Hello."

"Ah!" _"Shoot, I gotta get out of here!' _She thought as she makes a run for it.

"Hey, where are you going?" It called out to her while chasing after her, telling her to stop.

She of course didn't stop and continued to run down the stairs, trying to find a way out of the place she's in when suddenly lighting shows up and hits the ceiling and makes some rubble ground fall down and blocked her path.

Startled for a bit, she tries going back upstairs to find some alternates, when some posse show up out of nowhere and keeps on blocking her path.

She eventually comes across a window and eventually gets surrounded.

"Why are you running? Is there something wrong?" They asked her while coming closer towards her.

"Yeah, there is." The Queen looked down and clutched onto the railings while sweating.

"Oh really? What's that? ...You better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

"Trust me, I don't want to do this either, but because of what you guys are going do to me and surround me, you leave me no choice..."

"But don't you see? I just can't let you get away...** your highness." **

The Queen hurries up on top of the rails and makes a jump, praying that she'll land safely and get away.

Then, it happened. She got hit with lightning almost half way and fell onto the ground motionless.

**"Don't worry, it could have been worse. Now, let us get this out of the way so you can get on with your daily life soon after..." **

"Your Highness, are you here?" The castle then collapses around her and the unknown make a retreat after hearing some voices coming from the other side of the structure.

"Gee, I could have sworn I heard something here..." Ritsu said as she traverses through the bushes.

When she makes it out, she gasps at what she saw.

"Ne Ricchan, have you found her... yet? What-what the heck happened here!?" Yui walks out from another side and sees The Queen on the floor.

"I... I don't know..."

"Ritsu, you could of just waited for us to catch up ya know—" Mio and the others eventually follow behind her and gasp at the sight.

"Wha- how did this happen?" She turned and asked [Tsumugi Dream v.] Rit.

"I don't know! But we at least found the Queen, right?"

"In a very bad state..."

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Ui asked innocently.

"I'm not sure actually, we just need to take her back into the hospital and pronto!"

"But there is NO hospital during this time period!"

"Then lets take her back to our place and fix something!"

"Hai!"

.-.-.-.

"I wonder if the others shall make it towards her on time..." Tsumugi pondered to herself while lying in bed.

"Don't worry about it, I have confidence that they will do just fine, after all they are destined to save us all from impending doom. Don't you agree Ui?" Nadoka replied, while glancing at U.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I do."

"So, Nadoka-chan, what do you think is the problem with her?" Yu 2 asked.

"Hmm, it seems to be that there is something inside of her. No matter, there IS a way to get this out, but it might not be pretty."

"Doesn't matter, I want it out of me so I can go and..."

"Oh my god, is that The Queen? What happened to her?" Someone called out from outside.

This caught the others attention by surprise. "What are they talking about? What do they mean by that?" Tsumugi panicked.

"Please calm down; I'm sure it's nothing so bad—" "Ui, Yui, Nadoka?" Ritsu opened up the doors and shouted out loud but was rather confused as to why Nadoka was there.

"Hello." She said.

"We have some bad news!"

"Bad news, what bad news?"

"It appears that something... happened along the way..."

_'I knew it; I knew they would come back!' _"How much longer until I recover ma'am?" Tsumugi asked the 'doctor' of the bunch.

"Um, about a few minutes...? Depends on—"

"Girls, lay The Queen on the bed couch thing next to me and go find out who's responsible for this!"

"We already know, the problem is finding them though." Ui inquired.

"I think I actually know how to catch and avenge them, follow me." Yu suggested.

"Ok. We'll be back Mugi-chan, hang in there."

"Alright, arigatou." Tsumugi looked over to the side of where The Queen laid.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Remember, this is YOUR dream, you can dream up her only getting minor injuries at worst if you wanted to!" Yui came back and reminded her and went back outside.

"Mina..." _'So this is my dream, huh?' _Tsumugi looked up on the ceiling and smiled. _'Then maybe I can do something about this after all...'_

* * *

_AN: Uh... hooray for... logic? I'm sorry, I got nothing at the moment. Give me some time, I guess/suppose, but then again, that's what you always do... right? :(_


	18. Hirasawa Yui III

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 11]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_"Well this sucks."_

_"Yeah. We didn't get the girl."_

_"What are we suppose to do now, go back?"_

_"Might as well, but what if she isn't there anymore? And what if we get caught? We won't be able to fend off for ourselves."_

_"I know, but what can we do?"_

**_"What is this? Why are you guys out here in a place like this?"_**

_"Huh? Are you...?"_

_"Why are you here? Weren't you doing... ya know... some other important business or something?"_

**_"Yes, but it seemed that someone is taking advantage on... The Dream Sequence."_**

_"What?"_

_"Oh no, that's not good! What do we do about it?"_

**_"Simple... we eliminate them and get the girl for our ultimate plan. You do know where they were last seen... don't you?"_**

* * *

_Hirasawa Yui III_

"Ne Yui, are we there yet?" Ritsu complained as they were walking through the forest like there going to some kind of secret facility.

Yui glanced toward her and made a shushing sound. "We need to be very quiet or else it won't work and we'd be doomed for sure." She turned back and continued to walk ahead, pushing aside some bushes and leaves as she goes by.

"Um, onee-chan, are you looking for someone in particular?" Ui whispered-asked her not-so smart sister while trying to keep up with her.

"Actually, I'm looking for some THING that'll help in advance, I just need to find it though..."

"Is that why we brought some nets, glue, and cake at that one store?"

"Ah, no, the cake is just for eating and bragging rights." Yui replied.

Just then, she and the others came across a bunch of trees, leaves, and the same castle [the queen was on] from earlier... or what was left of it anyways.

"Ah, found it."

_'Wow, I can't believe I'm actually going to say this but-' _"Perfect thinking Yui!" Ritsu exclaimed. "You may not know it, but I actually have seen some action and crime movies back at my place, I even dreamt of some of it nights ago. There, it's shown that the bad guys will _always_ return to the scene of the crime to get something important that they left or some other reason. And while there doing that, we can trap'em with the material that we have and the village can be in peace at long last...! For now actually..."

"Eh? I was going to check and see if they had left anything behind and we could use this as an advantage to follow them or use this as a hostage in order for them to come to us. Doesn't that sound like a good plan?"

"Uh, sure, that would probably work too..." _'Why does Tsumugi depict Yui as somewhat of a genius in her dream world?"_

"Hey, I think someone is coming." Ui pointed at the shaking bush.

"It must be them, we should hide!" Rit acknowledged as she goes behind a tree. The others decide to go there as well.

"Why are even hiding from them again?" Mio asked.

"Because... we need to give them a surprise attack. We simply can not do that while were out there and they'll be able to see us like this. We need to be more stealthy and speedy." Rit replied while turning her back to catch a glimpse on the bush.

"'More stealthy and speedy', REALLY?"

"Sshh, you might blow our cover."

Just then, the bushes start to shake some more. The Ritsu's and Yui's ready their weaponry and prepare for the attack. Then, something came out of it.

"Now... CHAAAARGE!" Rit and Ritsu rush in.

"HYAAAA!" Yu and Yui follow not far behind.

_''Wow, so much for being 'stealthy'... at least they got the speedy part right.'_ Mio and Ui face palm at the response to all this.

By the time they reach it though, they stop and see a small brown furry walking along and staring at them with its beady eyes.

"Aww, kawaii 3" Yu dropped the rope and squealed.

"Hey, whatever happened to silence? They could still be here ya know..." Ritsu reminded her.

Yu silently squealed. "Eeee."

"Still, I wonder why this little guy is doing out here all alone when there is danger arising in every corner..." Yui bended over and reached for it.

But Rit slapped her wrist in disgust. "Are you crazy? You could get rabies from touching that!"

"Ehh?"

"Geez, you don't need to be so harsh on her." Mio said.

"Yeah, she was just trying to touch an animal." Ritsu added.

"But we can't get another one of us hurt in any way, for all we know, that thing could be the mastermind!"

"But how can this cutie possibly be any harm?" Yu tried to protest.

Suddenly, the thing stopped moving, which had shocked everyone around it.

"Daijōbudesuka little one?" Yui asked the animal with worry.

The thing then jumped up to her and started to make noises.

Yui wasn't being quiet upon it either. "Eaahhh, what are you doing!? Get off of me please!"

"Guys, guys, let's not cause a scene o-"

**"..."**

"-k...?"

**"Well, well, well, look what we have here..." **A couple of Monsutā walk over after hearing the noise.

"Nice going you guys." Rit rudely stated.

_'Why does Tsumugi depict me as... a jerk?' _Ritsu thought to herself.

**"It seems we don't have to do anymore trouble in finding you guys. And now we can finish this..."**

"What... why is that?"

**"Because... we have the book! Dun, dun, dun, dunny... er, he just has the book actually. DUN!"**

Everyone but Rit gasped when they saw. They had the black book in their possessions.

_'Wow, forced much? And what's so scary about a book?'_ Rit got confused about that.

"WHAT! How on Earth did you get that?"

**"Let's just say that we had gotten some help from a certain girl that was roaming around the dimensions like you guys are..."**

_'Wait... another girl? Oh no...' _"What did you do to them?" Yui asked.

**"Them? I just simply said 'a certain girl', what made you get 'them' from?"**

"If Azu-nyan is here, then so would everyone else. I will not let you get away with this!"

**"Oh yeah? Well... wait, is the 'Azu-nyan' character the one with the long hair or...?" **The supposed 'leader' with the book asked his comrades.

**"I don't know, I'm not even sure who these people are..." **One of them responded.

**"Yeah, isn't it weird how we're trying to stop them yet we don't know what there names are." **The other added.

The animal [that was currently on Yu] jumps up and starts to roam around their bodies, causing them to run amuck trying to get it off them. **"Ah, what's going on? Get this thing off of me or so help me-"**

"Enough of this, take this!" Rit interrupted by throwing acorns at them right before the animals jumps off them.

Ritsu picks up a rock and knocks them over to a bush that's covered/filled with poison oak and ivy. While the Monsutā were stunned and scratching in agony, Yu and Yui takes some glue and starts squirting some onto their faces. Ui pushed them all onto the ground and dumps leaves on them to make sure that it sticks onto them and causes them to get even more blind. Mio takes the rope and walks over to cover them [up] with it. She then takes the book from her hands and studies it carefully.

Yu and Yui cheer in glee. "Alright, we did it, let's celebrate with cake!"

"Sweet!" Ritsu claps with joy.

"Hey, I was kind of wondering, why did you guys freak out when they mentioned a book?" Rit asked.

"Because, if it goes into the wrong hands, they could corrupt all Dream Worlds and they'll all be filled with nightmares around. Thankfully, we have it now, so there's no need to worry about it anymore..."

"Hey... this kind of looks like... my journal." Mio said.

"Huh, really?" Said Yu, who walks over to where she is and checks out the book as well. "Hmm, now that you mention it, it kind of does."

"See? Even the writing's the same. I remember writing all this."

"Oh yeah, ne Mio-chan, you remember writing those?" Yui walks over and mentions some lyrics that she sees on the book.

Then, all of a sudden, the book started to get a black and purple aura around it. The aura then started to point toward the ground like lightning, and the ground began to shake and erupt.

"What- what's happening?" Mio started to freak out.

"Oh no... Yui what have you done?" Ritsu asked.

"I-I don't know, what DID I do wrong!?"

**"It looks like I have finally found out about that one spell... after all."**


	19. Hirasawa Ui III

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 12]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_"Hey... this kind of looks like... my journal." Mio said upon finding out about the book that the Monsutā have dropped out of their possession._

_"Huh, really?" Said Yu, who walks over to where she is and checks out the book as well. "Hmm, now that you mention it, it kind of does."_

_"See? Even the writing's the same. I remember writing all this."_

_"Oh yeah, ne Mio-chan, you remember writing those?" Yui walks over and mentions some lyrics that she sees on the book._

_Then, all of a sudden, the book started to get a black and purple aura around it. The aura then started to point toward the ground like lightning, and the ground began to shake and erupt._

_"What- what's happening?" Mio started to freak out._

_"Oh no... Yui what have you done?" Ritsu asked._

_"I-I don't know, what DID I do wrong!?"_

**_"It looks like I have finally found out about that one spell... after all."_**

* * *

_Hirasawa Ui III_

"Eh? W-what's he talking about?" Yui asked nervously.

"It could be a she, you never know!" Rit mentioned.

"Guys, you're not helping this at all..." Mio replied.

"**Yes, I have found it at long last."**

"Found what?" Ui said.

"**The resurrection spell, which is used to bring back anyone, or any THING, to life! And with that spell, I will use it to bring make my very own imperial undead army, who will join me in destroying all dream worlds, and REAL worlds as we know it. Any second now, your dream world will crumble, and I will rule..."**

"Ah shut up you stupid Party City reject!" Ritsu interrupted by kicking the biggest Monsutā in the head.

"**Ow, that actually really hurt. What did you do that for?"**

"I don't like you, or your stupid speech, ok?"

**"But that's what I'm supposed to do, I'm a villain!"**

"Yeah, and a really crappy one at that. Now shut up and let us concentrate on how to fix this!"

**"OW! What did I do this time!?"**

"You were being annoying and too... monology. That and I don't like you."

**"But... but... it's what I do. You dreamt of me like that, and that's why no one likes me. Now you'll see what it means to be forgettable and annoying, now I'll show you!" **He rips out from the rope and takes the book from them with his mind. **"I'll be back, and when I do come back, YOU WILL ALL PAY!" **He spewed out his final words and then leaves.

"Aw, I kind of feel bad for the guy..." Yu stated.

Ritsu was confused with this. "How? Why? All he's been doing is just- whoaaaaly mackerel!"

"Whoa, w-w-w-what's going on?" Yui started shaking in fear.

Just then, the ground came up and all of a sudden cake zombies were rising and heading towards the village.

"Zombies, that looks like moldy food?" Rit was disgusted with the display. "This is what the spell has given us?"

"And look, they're heading towards the village, what should we do?" Ui pointed out.

"I don't know." Mio replied.

"Ah, the book—" Yui started off.

"No, now's not the time to think about that right now. And besides, we might make it worse! Do you see what had happened with just an accident?" Mio reaasured.

"She's right, we got more important things to do, and I don't wanna risk splitting up and fighting him- it off myself..." Ritsu added.

"Then, what should we do?" Ui asked, worriedly.

"The better question is... what _can_ we do?" Mio pondered.

"What can we do to stop the cake zombie's right?" Yu mentioned.

"Uh... yeah."

Ui looked around and saw something unusual. "I think I have an idea."

"Really Ui-chan? Well what is it?" Yu and Yui asked excitedly.

"First things first, we're going to need a distraction."

"Hai, we're on it!"

"Ritsu-san, Rit-san, Mio-san, come here for a second."

"Um, ok?"

"You got a plan on how to defeat them?" Mio asked once she and the others gathered around her in a circle.

"Yes, now here's what to do..." Ui whispers to them about what the 'plan' is.

"Huh, you know that actually might work!" Said Rit.

"Yeah, especially considering that these guys are zombies." Ritsu added.

"How'd you come up with that anyway?" Mio asked.

"Well, I'm not just great at cooking ya know, now let's move out!" Ui declared.

"Ok."

"Uiiiii, it's not working, they just won't stop!" Yu cried.

"Eh? How they not focused on you? How are you guys distracting them?" Ui glanced over.

"Well, we're waving our arms and shouting 'You-hoo' and stuff like that. Is there something we're doing wrong?"

"Just keep distracting them, we're almost ready."

"Okay."

"Mio, in case it doesn't work, you go and warn the people in the village."

"Right, I'm on it." Mio replied as she ran off toward the village.

"Yu, Yui, here, these are cooking tools that I for some reason forgot to return to, use this to help further the distracting!" Ui throws a fork, batter, and a wooden spoon for them to fight.

"Ok, thanks sis, nice throw!" Yui complemented.

"No problem, nice catch! Ok, now we better get this plan done and fast."

"Alright." Rit and Ritsu responded.

.-.-.-.

"Ok Tsumugi, it's almost done, can you please wait just a little while longer?" Nadoka said while extracting the goop.

U walks over worried. "H-how are you feeling Tsumugi?"

"...Never better, it means that I'm feeling a lot better already."

"Good, I'm relieved." She glances over to the Queen's body. "And the Queen?"

"She'll be fine too; she's just asleep of course." Nadoka replied.

While eating, Yu 2 happened to notice something out the window. "Ne Ui-chan, why are there people leaving?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" U walks over and sees everyone has gathered near the entrance to the village. She opens up the window and listens in on the conversation.

"People, I do not mean to trouble you in anyway, but there is a zombie attack coming this way!" Someone announced.

This got some people in a panic. U was unimpressed and confused. Is this person trying to scare the people here or just messing around with them as if it were some kind of joke? "Hey Ui, who's that speaking?" Yu 2 asked her sister from afar.

"I don't know, but she's got a lot of nerve—"

"Now I know you are not happy with this, but fear not, my friends are currently thinking up a top-notch plan to save you all and defeat them once and for all!"

"Now that I listen in... she sounds kind of familiar."

"But until then, please hide back into your huts and board your—"

"Evil begone!" Yui yelled while beating a zombie's head with a spoon.

"Leave those people alone!" Yu exclaimed while pulling its shirt and dragging it across the ground.

"Yui, quit slacking off!"

"Sorry Mio-chan."

'_Mio?'_

"Hey, how come I'm not being ridiculed—"

"Rit, now!" Ui was heard screaming.

Just then, Rit pulled out a bow and some arrows and shot one across a mountain filled with rocks (where Ritsu was near). The rocks go tumbling down off the mountain and roll over all of the zombies. Cake was splattered across the place... and it actually tasted pretty good... until they realized what it was. Nonetheless, the crowd cheered for their *ahem* bravery.

"Wow, it actually worked. I guess it was a good thing you still had some super powers Ritsu." Mio said.

"I know right? Good to have these babies back." Ritsu chuckled.

"That was amazing!" A village peasant cried.

"I know right? How did you manage to think up the plan?" Another asked Ui.

"Eh? Well... I..."

"Simple, you used teamwork and determination to pull through." Someone said.

The girls turned to see who had said that. "Tsumugi-chan!" They squealed.

"So, you recovered?" Yu asked happily.

"For the most part, yeah."

"That's amazing." Ritsu said. "Now you can continue to protect your loving village!"

"Mmm hmm." _'Probably shouldn't tell them that I had dreamt up the whole plan and give them some credit for once...'_

"But where will you be going?" Mio asked.

"Off to the Dream Dimension, we've got a score to settle with the Monsutā." She clenched her fists.

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks, we'll need it."

Before they left, Rit tugged on Ritsu's shirt and started to stutter. "U-um, Ritsu? I just wanted to let you know that... I..."

"No worries kid, no wait that's me. Anyways, we'll be off now." The girls wave goodbye and exit through the dream door.

_'I wish I could help them. I would love to take vengeance, I simply cannot allow for them to get away with what they have done... on my people... and the Queen...' _She sighed in disbelief.

"Go." Nadoka said.

She glanced over to her people. "You want to help them? And now can. This is your chance to show them who you're made of, and that they picked the wrong fight and should not have come here and attacked." U added.

"We believe in you Mugi-chan, and so does the Queen!" Yu 2 mentioned.

"You guys..." Tsumugi got a little teary-eyed upon hearing their courageous wishes.

She wiped her eyes and nodded, going into the door and saying goodbye to her people... for now.


	20. Akiyama Mio And Hirasawa Yui IIII

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 13]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_Where am I, and what am I doing here... of all the places I could be right now?_

_Could I be...lost? No, it can't be._

_Still, I should at least find my way out of this...whatever it may be...before it is too late._

* * *

_Akiyama Mio IIII_

"Oh crap, we're too late!" Mio said as she entered Tsumugi's dream world along with Azusa and saw the 'damage' that was occurred in the village. And they had finally found the right door after searching for who-knows-how-long!

"What... happened here?" Azusa was shocked with awe after seeing the mess.

"It seems to be that the Monsutā have already ransacked the place." Mio walked over to the mess, "And now it's covered in... pudding?"

"Don't eat those," A small girl from the fields called out, "there were contaminated from a zombie."

Mio started to freak out and quickly wipes the frosting away. "Eww, why is this even here? It's so gross!"

"Hey, it's not our fault; blame the Monsutā for coming to this here village and bombarding it with cakified zombies."

"Cake, this is cake?" Azusa turned to the glop of goo. "It sure as heck doesn't look like it. Then again, its zombies, what more can you expect from them? Heck, it could have been worse, this place wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Kotobuki Hood and the travelers."

"Kotobuki Hood?" Azusa glanced over.

"Some Travelers?" Mio exclaimed.

"Yes, I had only met them for a short period of time, but I didn't forget what they done to us...FOR us... I will be forever grateful for this."

'_Could they have already stopped the mischief here while we were not here?'_

"Hey, who are you anyway? Are you not afraid of us showing up out of nowhere?"

"Azusa, don't mention that!" Mio cried.

"Oh me? I'm just a normal little peasant girl who just happened to get involved in all that...for the most part anyway. Anyways, who are you supposed to be?"

"...!" Azusa and Mio were both shocked with the question, they thought about whether or not they should tell her the truth or not. "Um, we're—"

"Stay back, don't go anywhere near us!" One of the peasants shouted out.

"Huh, why are you so frightened? Is there anyone behind us?" Azusa asked.

"I... I don't know... but you look just like her, don't go anywhere near us ok!?"

"Her?" Mio started shaken.

"What are you talking about miss—" Azusa started off, when suddenly she felt the earth quake.

"Quickly, get back inside!" The older peasant told the girl. She nodded and ran off. The peasant soon followed her shortly.

"What... what's happening?" Azusa quickly asked.

"I don't know!" Mio replied.

_The Dream Worlds... they are starting to fall apart. If something does not stop all this... the worlds... as we know it... will soon collapse into darkness... and nothingness._

"Huh, who said that?" Mio turned around to see where it was coming from.

"It must have been Yume, we should go and get out of here!"

"But we can't just leave them here!"

"But we need to go before this whole place collapses and we'll be stuck in here forever!"

"Forever!?"

"Well, not forever, but you do get the idea... right?" Quick pause. "The others are probably waiting for us anyway, we really shouldn't keep them waiting ya know."

"B-but what'll happen to these people? I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to..."

"If you keep on thinking that then it'll surely happen, quick thing of something else!"

"I... I'm trying."

"Think of a time when we were together and we were all happy... and we didn't have to do anything with this."

"Ok...I...think...I...I..."

"What? Mio-senpai? Mio-senpai!?"

.-.-.-.

"Whoa, what happened to Mio-chan's door?" Yui asked while staring at the blackness through her Dream Door.

"It's not just that, but Azusa's is like that also." Ui pointed out.

"Well that's strange, why is it like that?" Tsumugi pondered.

"Oh man, I'm really worried about Mio-chan and Azu-nyan..." Yu sighed sadly.

"I know, so are we. Maybe we find them along the way while we defeat the Monsutā and save the Dream Worlds."

"...Hai." Yu wiped her eyes and nodded in agreement.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP!" Someone yelled out of the blue.

"Huh? Who said that?" The other girls turned to see where the noise was coming from. It appears to be coming from Yui's door, which had a strange aura to it.

"Yui's door? Didn't we just go through here?" Ritsu said.

"Yeah, but maybe the people there are in a bigger pickle and we need to go and save them!" Yu advised.

"Your right, let's go."

"Oui."

.-.-.-.

By the time the girls had gotten into Yui's Dream Door, they had noticed that the world there was already covered with crushed cakes, stomped strawberries, and chocolate drizzlings everywhere. "What... happened here?" Yui asked. "Are we... too late?"

"It... it can't be." Yu added.

Just then, they hear some crying over towards the Cake Castle where Nadoka and Azusa were before. "Hey, I think I hear crying." Ui pointed out.

"Then lets go check it out..." Ritsu replied.

They walk over to where Cookie Cop Azusa was laying near the Pie Palace, crying her eyes out.

"Ne Azu-nyan, are you alright?" Yu asked the poor girl softly.

"No... I'm not." She sullenly replied. "I... I couldn't do it. I couldn't save them... this world... this environment... and the Queen..." She started to cry some more.

"What about the Queen?"

"She...they...they took her!"

"EH?"


	21. Yu And Yume

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 13.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction…**

* * *

"They took who?" Ritsu tried to ask Azusa.

"They...they...they took The Queen!"

"Nadoka-chan!?" Yu and Yui cried.

"This isn't good, we have to go and save her!" Tsumugi declared.

"No wait," Azusa stopped them from progressing. "You don't even know where they are now, and how are you going to defeat them and save her?"

"Don't worry, where there's a will, there's a way." Ritsu gave her a thumb up.

"What other way can we stop them with besides teamwork and confidence?" Tsumugi added.

"And imagination, let's not forget that." Yu mentioned.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us though? You'll be all alone in here won't you?" Ui asked her sadly.

"No... I mean yes, I'm sure. I'm just... too ashamed to go there... I'm sure she hates me now that I was unable to save her."

"No, she wouldn't. I'm sure she scared with what's going on for the moment and would be more than happy if you would come back and try again...to save her...your beloved." Said Yui.

"Yui...why are we all talking while she's in danger?"

"Those guys are usually slow when we monologue and don't do anything; I've seen that in movies. Now, come on, let's get going. She's waiting for us." Ritsu replied.

"...Okay!"

Just then, a gigantic cake wave starts to form out of the broken down pieces and starts chasing the girls.

"Um, how do we get out of here?" Yu curiously asked.

Ritsu turned and saw the deadly wave. "Um, I think we have bigger things to worry about... RUN!"

The girls all make a break for it to the door as the place slowly starts to crumble and dissolve. Azusa managed to trip on a random strawberry. Yui turned and runs over to pick her back up.

"There's the door!" Ui cried as she saw the floating door in the middle of nowhere.

"Let's hurry up and get in there." Tsumugi said.

The others agree and jump into the door. They turn and see that Yui and Azusa are falling behind the chaos.

"Come on Azusa-chan, onee-chan, get in here before it's too late!" Ui called to them as she extends her hand in hopes for them to grab them.

Yui and Azusa run up to reach over to Ritsu and Ui's hands. As the wave and quake was closing in on them, they risk the chance of making a 'big jump' and just barely missed the grabs on the hands. Ritsu and Ui pull them back into the Dream Dimension slowly.

"Phew, that was a close call." Tsumugi sighed.

"Are you guys alright!?" Ui asked them.

"Yeah, we are now." Yui replied.

"Hey Yui, thanks for the save back there..." Azusa muttered.

"Don't mention it, we are friends after all." Yui giggled in response.

"Hey guys, I think you might want to check through this door." Yu mentioned.

The others get up and go toward the door and see a dark aura around it as well as some screams in terror.

"That's gotta be Nadoka-chan in there, or at least, Mio and Azusa..." Tsumugi responded.

"Then we have to get in there and fast...or else something terrible will happen!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Your right, let's go." Ritsu replied.

The girls all nodded and slowly proceeded into the Dream Door...chances are they might not come back, but it's a chance that they'll have to take.

.-.-.-.

_Something... isn't quite right. Could it be that the worlds will all end quicker than we had anticipated? _

_Could it be that all hope will be lost now? And no one can save us now?_

"No, that's not true. We can't let that happen!"

"Eh, senpai, are you alright?"

"Huh? What the-?" Mio opened her eyes and saw that the ground she was on was currently floating. The clouds seemed to droop, the trees were bending weirdly, and the houses have all melted into kingdom come. The whole Dream World was literally falling apart.

"What's going on? Why is it worse than before?" Azusa cried.

"I don't know, maybe I wasn't thinking hard enough." Mio replied.

"You mean to tell me that you _still_ were thinking of bad things Mio-senpai?"

"Well, I, that isn't true, entirely..."

"Silly girl, you are not in control..." Someone said to them.

"Eh?" Mio and Azusa looked down to see a small peasant girl, who looked like the same one from before actually.

'_What does she mean by "control?'" _Azusa thought.

Mio called out to her. "Hey, how did you get there? I thought you were with—"

"You are not in control of this dream. That is why the place is like this...only the person that _made_ the dream can control it. If he or she is not there in the Dream World, then the whole place just falls apart, and succumbs into darkness and nothingness. But you knew that already... didn't you?"

The two stand there in shock and silence. They notice that the girl was deadpanned and lifeless...at least her toned voice and eyes are. She steps back and glitches through the ground, proceeding to fall into a never ending abyss.

"Did that girl just...?" Azusa said as she walked toward the edge.

"Why did she do that!? Hey wait, don't go there!" Mio panicked.

"I think... I think I see something from a distance." She squint her eyes and saw a floating door. "A-ha, a way out of here. No use staying here any longer, let's get a move on."

"But how will we get over there?"

Suddenly, some clouds start falling from the sky and hit parts of the platform that they're standing on it. Azusa and Mio cuddle each other in fear. "Why is this happening?"

"I have no idea; maybe it's because of the Monsut— AH!" Azusa and Mio embrace each other as well as bracing for impact.

_"Something isn't right, that is true."_

"Huh?"

_"Girls, there is something I need to inform you right now."_

"Yume, is that you?"

_"Yes, it is me."_

"How are you talking to us Yume?" Mio asked.

_Like I said, psychic powers and all that. Now listen-_

"And how did you stop the motion of this dream?"

_..._

The two separate themselves and watch as everything is currently frozen at the time.

_Guys, you mustn't dawdle, your friends might be in real danger... if they don't think carefully and use the proper fighting tool._

_Don't have much time to tell you all of this, get out of there first and then try to catch up to them fast._

"But... how do we do that? We're practically sitting ducks out here!" Azusa protested.

_Here, I shall provide you a way out of here. I can control some things in the Dream Worlds of course, since I am a Dream Princess and all, but I can't do it for long since I am trapped and restraint on using most of my powers._

Suddenly, more floating platforms appear in the middle of nowhere and lead up to the door.

"Oh, well that was easier than I thought." Azusa mentioned.

"Yeah, well can we please get out of here now?" Mio asked.

"Certainly senpai, we can figure out how she was able to do the platforms later..." Azusa and Mio jump across platform to platform and make their way to the door.


	22. Nakano Azusa And Hirasawa Ui IIII

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 14]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction…**

* * *

"Phew, we made it." Azusa said as she and her senpai make it out of the door in the nick of time.

"I thought we'd never get out of there..." Mio said in exhaustion.

Behind the two, some doors seemed to have stopped floating and are now falling down onto the ground.

"What's happening? Why are they like that?" Azusa asked with confusion.

_It's because of the power source in here is weakening... all because of those trolls!_

"Actually, weren't they called Monsu—?"

_Whatever, they're still very bad people and they need to be stopped! Pronto!_

"Geez, you seem to be out of character lately... are you ok?"

_Oh...um...just angry about what's happening right now is all._

"Oh."

_Now please, use your dreaming skills... as well as that book... to stop them from doing anymore harm to this world!_

"Wait... that's the proper fighting tool, our dreams and imagination?" Mio asked. "But that hasn't worked at all since we have gotten here, it only works when your in other people's dreams!"

"Yeah, and even if that were the case, we would of dreamt that the bad guys would just go away from the get-go!" Azusa added.

_...Look, there is a way that which __you can__ control the dreams outside of your own._

"Magic?" Mio guessed.

"A book?" Azusa pondered.

_No... thinking._

"...What?"

_Thinking. If you truly believe and think it really hard, then maybe, just maybe, you can dream it far better than that said dream owner could._

"That's..." Azusa replied. "Pretty dumb."

_It's not supposed to make sense, ok? Ugh, will you just go and save your friends from impending doom and save all the dreams [yours and theirs and mine] already?_

"Ok, we're on it." Mio answered. "Don't worry girls, we're coming for ya, hang on!"

Mio and Azusa rush toward the glowing door... and then proceeded with caution.

.-.-.-.

"Hello? Nadoka, you in here?" Yui quietly called out to her childhood friend while traversing through the dream of Nadoka's.

"Don't call her name; the Monsu-thing might hear you..." Ritsu whispered to her.

"I think they were called something else."

"Don't really care."

The Dream World looked more like a library, with dark books scattered on the floor and some are oddly placed on the shelf, on top of the shelf, and even under the shelves. There were tables flipped upside down on the floor as well as the ladders.

"Remember girls, we need to be quiet and calm, and not just because it's a library..." Tsumugi reminded them.

"We know. We know." Ui replied.

The girls continue to walk around the place with caution.

When Yu accidentally steps on a book, she yelps but covered her mouth before anyone managed to hear it. She sighed in relief and kept on walking.

C.C. Azusa spots a counter that librarians use and takes a few steps towards it. She slowly inches in on the counter to see if there were any clues there.

"Check your books out before you leave with them." Someone chanted out of nowhere.

"Huh, who said that!?" Azusa asked.

Suddenly, Nadoka showed up out of the counter all gagged and tied up, causing her to freak out and jump back in shock. "Help... me..." She heard her say through her mouth.

'_How come... I can hear her even though she—'_

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ui cried. All of a sudden she started floating in the air along with Nadoka.

"UI!" Yui and Yu exclaimed.

Then, all of a sudden, some books start floating in the air as well.

"Wha, what's happening?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't know!" Tsumugi replied.

Just then, a Monsutā comes out of a shelf and pronounced: "**It's too late for that now; you should not have come here to CHALLENGE ME and try to stop me from getting rid of the 'precious dreams'!**"

"You... put down Ui-chan right now!" Azusa snapped.

**The **Monsutā just waved his finger and tch'ed at him. **"Uh, uh, uh, I have a book that can make me do whatever I want, WHEN ever I want!" **He opened up the book again and mumbled some words in there.

"What's he saying?" Ritsu asked.

"I have no idea; he might be trying to summon a spell." Tsumugi responded. "In that case, we must be careful."

The Monsutā laughs as the books are now flying at charging toward the girls. The all panic and hide behind tables and counters in order to avoid the flying books.

"How do we get to that book?" Ritsu asked.

"Why must you keep asking me? Like I know anything about this type of stuff!" Tsumugi angrily replied.

"Well there's gotta be a way to get to that book... somehow..."

They both take a little peek above in order to find a sweet spot. Then they happen to see Yui coming out of her hiding spot and walking towards the Monsutā, her sister, and her friend.

"Yui, get out of there, it's too dangerous!" Tsumugi tried to warn her.

"No... I have... to save... my sister... and friend." She gets hit by a book and falls down on the ground.

"YUI!" The others cried out.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Ui screamed.

"**Don't even bother trying. After all, you'll NEVER win!" **He laughs wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry... I'm alright..." Yui weakly said as she slowly got up.

"Yui..."

"**Humph, don't toy with me."**

Some more books come and hit her.

"YUI!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"I'm ok... I won't let some mere reading tools stop me." Yui said again as she got up off the ground. "You know why? Because I'm not going to let anyone take my friends and especially my sister away from me."

The flying books start to spin in a giant circle, homing in on their targets.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me."

"And me." Yu said, walking over from her hiding spot to join her doppelganger.

"**What?"**

"And me!" Azusa chimed in.

"And me!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"And also me!" Tsumugi stated proudly.

"So if you want to come at us, then do it, we can take it! You know why? WE GOT THE POWER OF FRIEND—" Whack! "...ship."

"Yui, are you alright?" The other girls surround her with worry.

"Yeah... I'm alright."

Ui and Nadoka eventually get sucked in the spinning of the books as they both cry and scream in fear.

"Dang it, it seems like its too powerful." Ritsu said through her teeth.

"It's a shame we can't dream big in other people's dreams..." Tsumugi added sadly.

"Yes, you can!" Someone called.

"**Huh? Who goes there?"**

"Uh... no one. Anyways, you CAN actually dream in other people's dreams, even if you aren't the one fully controlling them, if you think real hard enough and really try and mean it, you can out dream the dreamer!"

The group brightens up. "Really?"

"**Oh dear."**

"Come on then girls, if it's possible, then let's all try it!" Ritsu announced.

"Hai!" The others agreed.

They lower their heads and squint their eyes, thinking about the situation as hard as they can. _'Help us... please...' _And then... they started to glow... something inside of them started breaking out... and turned into something unimaginable...for the most part.

When they open their eyes, they find that they feel a lot more powerful now.

"Hey, I think I got my powers back!" Ritsu cried.

"Good, now how about putting them to good use Ricchan?" Yui asked nicely.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just do it already." Azusa said.

"Oh alright." Ritsu picks Yui up and throws her into the book tornado. Yui jumps on from book to book trying to catch Ui and Nadoka.

"**Oh no you don't!" **Monsutā man shoots lightning out his hands and tries to hit Yui... but keeps on missing in the process.

She ducks from the lightning and continued to jump across the books, also while getting a little bit dizzy.

To distract the Monsutā, Tsumugi shoots arrows at him repeatedly while Yu and C.C. Azusa shoot him with water guns.

"**AH! Haven't you heard of 'No noises in the library'?"**

"Oh yeah? Like you're the one to talk!" Azusa barked.

When Yui sees Ui and Nadoka, she decides to squat, pray, and leap over to them. She grabs them both, but also manages to fall herself... and breaks their fall with her weight (Don't ask how that works).

"Ui-chan, Nadoka-chan, are you alright?" Yui asked as she un gags her friend and sister.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks." Nadoka replied.

Yui and Ui hug each other and cry tears of joy upon seeing each other once again.

"**Dang it, you have not seen the last of me!" **He yelled out as he tries to run away, but Mio and Azusa show up and give him a nice trip [making him land on a pile of books] as well as take the book away from his hands. "Whelp, I guess all's well that ends well." Azusa said.

"You said it." Mio replied.

"Yosh that was a piece of cake!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Hey, keep in mind that we almost lost Ui and Nadoka." C.C. Azusa mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but at least we have the book now. And now that we do, let's go and find a way to destroy it. Who's with me?"

"Oui." The others agreed.

As they walk out of the dream, the Monsutā that had tripped before muttered some more gibberish, and the book started to get a black aura around it...

* * *

_AN: Yeah it's cheesy, but it's not over yet. Yeah, I'm dragging this now, aren't I?_

_Anyways, only a few more chapters to go and then it'll be over. Look forward to it... or not :P_


	23. Akumu

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 14.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction…**

* * *

"I can't believe we saved all of the dream worlds now!" Azusa cried. "At least, I'm pretty sure that's what happened now... right?"

"It should, I mean, we DID stop all of those things from using this book for evil things after all..." Tsumugi replied.

"Speaking of, shouldn't we get rid of that?" Yui asked.

"Oh yeah, I gotta give this back to..." Ritsu started off. She then looked at the book and found out about the black aura surrounding it.

"Um... what's that?" Mio asked nervously.

"I'm not sure; it's black so it probably isn't a good sign."

"Probably, what do you mean probably?" Said Ui.

Just then, the book suddenly started to open and flip pages all by itself.

"What happening to the book?" Yu began to panic.

"I don't know its moving all by itself!"

"Please tell me it's just the wind and not some supernatural conspiracy..." Mio prayed.

Was it cause of a supernatural power? The book eventually stopped moving and began to make a bigger and darker glow. The black aura then comes out of the book and strikes like lightning on the ground. A somewhat weird looking vortex appears on the ground and a long, tall, shadow emerges from it. It widens up and opens its dark and spiky wings while stretching it arms.

The fog and darkness moved away from the shadow and revealed it to be a woman in a black dress, with black wings, black hair, and pointy teeth/ears. It opened its eyes and mouth slowly. "Finally," It started to giggle hauntingly, "My time has come to set reign terror in the Dream Dimension at long last!"

"Terror? How did this happen!?" C.C. Azusa demanded.

**"Aw heck yeah, the spell worked!" **The Monsutā from earlier walked out of the Dream Door and exclaimed.

"You mean YOU were the one who caused this!?" Ritsu snaps and grabs the little booger by the throat.

**"Hey, I said 'you haven't seen the last of me' and wanted to do one more spell to finish it off! Ya know, our final battle and all that..."**

"You do realize that when were done here and _if _we survive... YOU'LL BE DEAD MEAT!"

"**But I just wanted vengeance and my very own army to work off since you destroyed them all! And why the heck is the resurrection spell a tall demon woman? Where's my army?"**

"Oh I'll give you an army alright!"

"Yes, I'll make an army, an **undead** army! But there not _for you_, since they'll be doing MY demands and MY commands." The tall demon woman bragged.

"Your demands?" Mio freaked out. "You mean you'll mess up our dreams with said army!?"

_You mean to tell me that you're not worried about me IN THE SLIGHTEST?_

"Oh, what a pity, your only hope doesn't even care about your life, they just want to save each other and then leave you here..." The woman taunted.

"That's not true!" Azusa cried.

_Kind of seems like it..._

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm doing any of this. Also the book. Sorry creepy voice..." Ritsu replied.

_Real nice..._

"Soon, I'll be able to get revenge on Yume after all this time! Now she'll soon her what it feels like to be trapped inside a vortex of nothingness forever!" The demon girl cried.

'_Yume...' _"Are you that Akumu girl the Dream Princess was talking about?" Nadoka asked.

"My, my, looks like there's have a smart girl in that group of yours..."

"Nadoka-chan? How did you know about that?" Yui pondered.

"Simple, I read some ancient apple scrolls back at my kingdom that had told about a prophecy and which one day she, the Demon Queen from the Nightmare Realm, will try to wipe out all the Dream Worlds as we know it!"

"And... you didn't tell us earlier because...?" Ritsu tilted her head.

"You never asked? It didn't seem like it would be important."

"Oh."

Just then, Akumu hits the ceiling with her dark beams and makes a couple of doors fall near the girls. Everyone but the Monsuta avoids them in the nick of time but then gets trapped inside a silver cage.

While inside the cage, Akumu strikes some magic on the ground and summons an evil undead army. "Why don't you ladies sit tight while I get back to ya... after I take over this pitiful place?"

"No, don't do that! Then all of the people's dreams will become nightmares!" Yu cried.

"That's precisely the point..."

"Oh man, what are we going to do!?" Ui cried.

"I... don't know..." Ritsu muttered. _'Dang it! What can we do?'_

"And know, to spread chaos all over this Dimension. With my new imperial undead army, no one will be able to stop me!" Akumu cackled. "Go and split up, make sure you take over every single one of these doors and make them all suffer!"

'_No... no... I can't let all of this happen...' _"NOOOO!" Ritsu stretches the bars wide enough to let herself fly through and chases after Akumu. She flies over and knocks her into one of the doors and enters through a portal.

"RICCHAN!" Yui and Yu cry out.

"RITSU!" Everyone else yelled out in shock.

And just like that, they were both gone.

* * *

_'If there's so many of these creatures lurking around... then that must mean I have to find the main source on all of this.' _Sawako walked through the lonely streets in the dark morning alone. _'If I don't do something soon, my students will be in big trouble.' _She looked up to the sky. _'And I think I found the problem to all this.'_


	24. Tainaka Ritsu IIII

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 15]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction…**

Just then, Akumu hits the ceiling with her dark beams and makes a couple of doors fall near the girls. Everyone but the Monsuta avoids them in the nick of time but then gets trapped inside a silver cage.

While inside the cage, Akumu strikes some magic on the ground and summons an evil undead army. "Why don't you ladies sit tight while I get back to ya... after I take over this pitiful place?"

"No, don't do that! Then all of the people's dreams will become nightmares!" Yu cried.

"That's precisely the point..."

"Oh man, what are we going to do!?" Ui cried.

"I... don't know..." Ritsu muttered. 'Dang it!'

"And know, to spread chaos all over this Dimension. With my new imperial undead army, no one will be able to stop me!" Akumu cackled. "Go and split up, make sure you take over every single one of these doors and make them all suffer!"

'_No... no... I can't let all of this happen...'_ "NOOOO!" Ritsu stretches the bars wide enough to let herself fly through and chases after Akumu. She flies over and knocks her into one of the doors and enters through a portal.

"RICCHAN!" Yui and Yu cry out.

**"RITSU!" Everyone else yelled out in shock.**

**And just like that, they were both gone.**

**With no one else to stop them from causing anymore chaos and dismay, the undead army march through the Dream Doors in order to begin their crazy conquest to bring ****nightmares**** instead of dreams like it should have before.**

**"Dang it, now what, we already lost our strongest member and there's far too many of these guys!" C.C. Azusa complained.**

**"Well there's only one thing we ****_can_**** do, and that's stop all of these scumbags from entering the doors." Yui proclaimed.**

**"Yeah, she's right. We can't just sit here, do nothing, and watch as some innocence is being taken out of those who aspire dreams still... we need to take action!" Mio added.**

**"Hai!" The others agreed.**

**"So then let's do this, for the people who believe!" Yui announced.**

**"OUI!"**

**And with that, the girls all sprang into action. And the monsuta just lies down on the sideline.**

**Tsumugi strikes the enemies with arrows, Yui pushes them away from the door by blowing wind on them with a big fan, Nadoka and Mio throw books at them, Yu picked them up and threw them at each other, and Ui and C.C. Azusa melt them with chocolate water guns. While fighting them off, they still noticed that there are too many of them to fight off.**

**"There's too many!" Mio cried.**

**"We can't just get rid of them all!" Azusa added. "There must be a way to do just that."**

**While they continue to fight them off, Yui stood in silence while turning toward Ristu's door. "Ricchan..."**

**"Is there something wrong Yui?" Mio asked with concern on her face.**

**"I'm nervous... about Ricchan... I have to know if she's alright."**

**"But even so, it's her fight, you shouldn't intervene..." C.C. Azusa mentioned.**

**"But I still can't let her fight by herself; she's fighting against the Demon Queen for goodness sake!"**

**"We know, but we need to deal with these guys first, I think that's what Ritsu would want... to have a challenging fight and wouldn't want us to get in the way." Mio replied.**

**"Okay..."**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ritsu falls out of the sky with Akumu as the ablaze on fire towards the Earth. They both crash through some buildings before eventually landing in the middle of traffic... at least... what it should have been.**

**The skies were red mixed with purple clouds, the buildings looked totaled (Actually that seems reasonable), and the roads look like there cracked and split apart by the world if it got hit by a laser.**

**Ritsu got up and turned to see the calamity and damage that had been caused here. "Oh no... What has happened here?" She asked herself.**

**"It is simple; it is the cause of the nightmares that are inducing in-between the dreams of others." Akumu explained with sophistication while getting up off the ground. "And soon all of the dreams will be like this, they'll be more like ****_nightmares_****, and all the people all around the world will suffer from these nightmares. And there isn't anything you girls can do to stop me..."**

**"Like over my live body!" Ritsu flies over and tries punching her, but Akumu dodges them like a pro and then hits Ritsu when she's left vulnerable, making her fly through some more buildings before landing on a restaurant signpost.**

**'_Dang it, why is she so strong?'_**** Ritsu thought to herself.**

**"You're probably wondering why I'm so much stronger than you..." Akumu floats over and starts to brag, "Well, it's mainly because of the fact that I have all of the nightmares that are occurring right now building me up and making me stronger... stronger than you'll ever be. Mm, smell that? That is the smell and sound... of victory."**

**"Don't toy with me! I won't lose to someone like you!" Ritsu flies over and tries to give Akumu another punch, but she dodges again and whacks her and makes slam onto the ground with her foot/elbow.**

**Ritsu lies there helpless. She tries to suck up the water that's coming out of her eyes. ****_'Oh man, if only I hadn't been so careless. All I wanted in my dreams... was a challenge. I was just so sick of winning so easily that I decided to think up something more... unique and fun for me to play. Too bad it resulted in the entire Dream Dimensions being at stake, all because of me. And the worst part... I'll never be able to see my friends... or my family again... I won't even be able to return the book back to Mio. I'm sorry everyone. Forgive me!'_**

**Ritsu cringes and slowly opens her eyes, seeing Akumu ready some lightning at her. "So, supergal, you got any last words before ****_your _****dream crumbles?"**

**"Mi... mina?"**


	25. Everyone

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 15.5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction…**

* * *

"Alright, we did it, we got rid of all the enemies here..." Mio sighed in relief after taking out the last enemy that was in The Dream Dimension.

"Yeah, what a relief. I thought we weren't ever going to get rid of them all." Azusa added.

"Now can we go and see if Ritsu is alright?" Yui asked patiently.

"Yeah, now let's go-" Tsumugi replied, but got quickly interrupted by Yume.

_Hold on, before you leave, there is something you must know._

"Huh? What is it Yumi-chan?"

_Yume. Anyways, don't let her silly demonic appearance and lack of motivation fool you. Akumu is a very powerful Demon Queen Warrior that has had a lot of experience with dark magic, training, and manipulation. In order to beat her, you will need to use fire with fire._

"So in other words... use the same attacks and magic as her, only not as dark and evil?" Ui guessed.

_Precisely. You will need to dream up something far more powerful beyond your wildest dreams... no pun intended... and be able to use them properly in one go._

"You mean like a magical girl anime?"

_Yeah, pretty much._

"Alright, we'll do just that." Yui replied. The girls all thought about some really powerful upgrades to use for their powers while closing their eyes. When they open them they see that they got new ability skills.

Azusa has a bon bon machine gun, Tsumugi has multiple pink and golden arrows, Ui gets cherry bomb grenades, Nadoka and Mio got spellbooks of their own, and Yui has gotten steel pillows as a usage for defense and offense.

"Sweet! Now we can help Ricchan!" Yui cheered.

"Um, I'm not sure if I'll be any use though..." Mio muttered.

"Come on, let's go. Hey I can fly now, hey Ricchan!" Yui goes into the Dream Door and flies over.

* * *

Ritsu cringes and slowly opens her eyes, seeing Akumu ready some lightning at her. "So, supergal, you got any last words before _your _dream crumbles?"

"Mi... mina?"

"Mina?"

"Mina!"

Ritsu saw Yui and friends fall over to where they are at the speed of sound and whack Akumu out of the way before she had a chance to shoot out lightning at her. Akumu flew across the signposts and landed on a fire hydrant which breaks off and water spews out of the sidewalk.

The girls floated down to where Ritsu was and surrounded her to see if she was ok.

"Ricchan, are you alright!?" Yui called out to her.

"Yui... Mio... everyone... is that really you?"

"Yes Ricchan... it_ is_ us."

"We're sorry about what's happened so far, we didn't know you needed any help dealing with the enemy!" Azusa exclaimed.

"We thought you didn't want our help and didn't want us to get in the way..." Nadoka said.

"But now we're here and were ready to help you win the day and beat that demon lady!" Tsumugi added.

"But... but... how are you guys able to fly on your own? How did you get superpowers like me?"

"Well we later realized that we need to fight fire with fire, and thanks to Yume, now we can..." Ui replied.

"Nadoka, you go ahead and heal Ritsu up while we go ahead and distract Akumu, we'll need all the help we can get here." Mio ordered.

"Right. Don't worry Ritsu, this won't take long at all, I just need you to hold still for just a minute about..." Nadoka replied.

"Oh yeah, like that would be hard for me to do..." Ritsu said through her teeth.

"Sorry, just hang in there!" The glasses girl puts her hands on Ritsu's stomach and the hands glow green. She closes her eyes and begins to concentrate.

Meanwhile Yui and the other girls fly over to beat the living daylights out of her.

Akumu slowly got up from that fall and tried to retain her balance. "Ugh, when I get through with you I'll—" Yui creates a steel pillow out of nowhere and throws it at her before she could finish. She jumps out of the way and proceeds to make a run, or flight, for it. _'What is going on here, why am I losing!? Dang it, I need to find a way to outrun these guys in order to strike back! But how and where do I do that?''_

Ui closed her eyes for a second before opening them back up again with shock. "Akumu's trying to find a way to outrun us, hit her with everything you got!" She told her friends/team members.

'_Crud, she's a mind reader? I better get out of here then!'_ Akumu flies rapidly away from the girls while Tsumugi shoots out multiple pink and golden arrows at her, the Azusas shoot at her with bon-bon guns, and Ui literally spewing cherry bombs at her. She keeps avoiding them but seems to be getting tired of flying and avoiding the enemies.

"There are too many people here; I need time to do my attacks on them! But how am I going to do that?" She then gets caught by a random explosion and falls onto the floor.

Nadoka opened her eyes after Ritsu noticed that the green stuff on her hands is gone and she can actually move again. She moves her body a little bit before cheering and flying. "Nice job Nadoka! Who knew you actually had healing powers?"

"Well, you know, like they said before, it was all thanks to Yume who informed us that."

_That's right; if it weren't for me you guys would have already been—_

"Ok that's enough Yumi..."

_It's Yume! Yu... me...!_

"Well, it's still a huge relief that you're fine and alright..."

"Oh." Ritsu turned and saw Mio was waiting for her to be done. "Mio, why aren't you fighting her off with them?

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to make sure that the enemy wouldn't try to harm Nadoka during the healing process, that's all..." Mio stuttered in response.

"Ah, I see. Well then, thanks a lot!"

"Hey girls, I'm done healing, Ritsu's ready to fight again!" Nadoka called out to the others.

"Alright!" Yui cheered. "Come on Ricchan, we got a bad guy to get rid of!"

"Aw yeah, let's do this!" She flies over to where her friends are and wonders where the enemy is.

"Strange, where did she go?" Yu asked. "She couldn't have gone that far..."

"You mean you lost her?" Ritsu said baffled at what she's hearing.

"She probably hid or blended in with the explosions...?"

'_Why did Ui unintentionally dream you being stupid?'_

"Dang it... my power... is weakening. I need... some energy..." Akumu heaved as she slowly walked around the place. She turned around a corner and spotted Nadoka watching the others from afar.

She makes a tiny smirk after seeing this. "Perfect."

"She's gotta be around here somewhere I just know it!" Yui exclaimed as she continuing her search for that crazy demon lady.

Ui used her mind reading powers to locate her while C. C. Azusa was checking on her tracking device. "Oh no, I think she is—"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone started freaking out.

Azusa saw her across a couple buildings away. "Look, over there, Nadoka and Mio are in trouble!" She pointed this out.

"What the— why are they standing there in the middle of nowhere!?" Ritsu asked. She and the gang fly over to where they were and try to put a stop to her... 'Evil plan' but were too late. Akumu had already taken Mio and Nadoka and took over their bodies. They morphed together and turned to them with red eyes and a black aura surrounding them.

"M-Mio? Nadoka?"

**"You're too late."** 'She' laughed evilly. **"The Mio and Nadoka you now know of is gone... forever!"**

"But... how the hell is this possible?"

"And what have you done with the Queen?" C.C. Azusa added.

**"It is simple. Once I had to distract you guys from whatever it was you were doing, I had to go and find some nightmare fuel to restore my energy after what you have done to me and my army..."**

"What do you achieve of this? What do you gain besides power and destruction?" Ui asked nervously.

"Revenge... on what Yume has done to me! And also, because I'm evil and all that crap."

Ritsu brushed it off as always. "Whatever, there's no way you'll beat us even WITH our friends. And deep down there still trying to fight back alongside with us believing that we'll—"

"Oh shut up!" Akumu hits Ritsu with some dark magic that causes her to fall down.

"RICCHAN!" Yui and the others cried and went to go save from.

"Ricchan, are you alright?"

"I... I'm... fine... I guess..."

The girls look over the see Akumu hovering above them laughing manically.

**"So, think you can still beat me? Would you even go so far as to HURT your friends? I'd sure as hell would like to see you try..."**

* * *

_AN: Yeah, um, I have a feeling that I might have made the writing... odd. So I think I'll change the rating on this story [slightly] just to be safe. Hope you don't mind._

_The second or third to last chapter will be up soon... real soon..._


	26. Everyone II

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Part 16]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction…**

* * *

_Akumu had already taken Mio and Nadoka and took over their bodies. They morphed together and turned to them with red eyes and a black aura surrounding them._

_"M-Mio? Nadoka?"_

_**"You're too late."** 'She' laughed evilly. **"The Mio and Nadoka you now know of is gone... forever!"**_

_"But... how the hell is this possible?"_

_"And what have you done with the Queen?" C.C. Azusa added._

_**"It is simple. Once I had to distract you guys from whatever it was you were doing, I had to go and find some nightmare fuel to restore my energy after what you have done to me and my army..."**_

_"What do you achieve of this? What do you gain besides power and destruction?" Ui asked nervously._

_**"Revenge... on what Yume has done to me! And also, because I'm evil and all that crap."**_

_Ritsu brushed it off as always. "Whatever, there's no way you'll beat us even WITH our friends. And deep down there still trying to fight back alongside with us believing that we'll—"_

_**"Oh shut up!"** Akumu hits Ritsu with some dark magic that causes her to fall down._

_"RICCHAN!" Yui and the others cried and went to go save from._

_"Ricchan, are you alright?"_

_"I... I'm... fine... I guess..."_

_The girls look over the see Akumu hovering above them laughing manically._

_**"So, think you can still beat me? Would you even go so far as to HURT your friends? I'd sure as hell like to see you try..."**_

* * *

"You... you... you witch! GIVE US BACK MIO-CHAN AND NADOKA-CHAN YOU BIG JERK!" Yui turns to her and started to clench her fist. She flew over to Akumu and was about to ready her punches, but Tsumugi and C.C. Azusa grab her before she could get the chance. Ui covered her mouth in shock and started to tear up.

"Yui no, it's too dangerous!" C.C. Azusa exclaimed. "You could get yourself hurt!"

"Too dangerous? TOO DANGEROUS!? BUT WHAT ABOUT MIO AND NADOKA? I CAN'T JUST LET THEM BE TRAPPED IN THERE!"

"Ha, it looks like you won't be doing any harm to me anytime soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and take over the other Dream Worlds and drain all the energy and hopes and dreams there! You better not get in my way!" She attacks the others then flies away and reaches for the exit.

"Nooo, she got away! Argh, we could have taken vengeance on our friends and..." Yui complained after they get damaged and fall on the ground.

"But... Azusa-san's right, you know. Akumu is just trying to tick you off and make you do stupid choices..." Tsumugi added. "We need to calm down and work together. Yume said it herself, you can't do it alone."

"B-but... but..." Yui's eyes begin to water.

"Please Yui... we know you want to help them and save them from her, but we need to use strategy and thinking plans... and not brute strength to defeat her." Ritsu weakly said.

"Ri-Ricchan..."

"Come on, let's work things out and show her who's really boss."

"But... she's getting away... and we don't know where she is either."

"Don't worry, I dreamed that the Dream Door is hidden somewhere, and only I know where it is. She'll have to come to us if she wants to know where it is."

"How can we best her though?" Ui asked. "She's in a morphed body of our friends and she's too powerful to withstand..."

"Well, there is _one_ way we can win this."

Really, how?"

"We'll need to dream up the most powerful thing that we can ever imagine. Only then... will we succeed in destroying her and saving all of the dreams."

"Oh... ok." Yui wiped her eyes and calmed down. "Sorry about the outburst everyone, now let's go and save them and the day!"

"Oui!" The other girls replied.

"Alright girls, before she comes back to get rid of us once and for all, we need to hurry up and think of something powerful enough that'll defeat Demon Queens. So what have we got?"

"Nothing to lose... I guess?" Yu replied.

"No, she means what can we use to defeat her without hurting our friends in the process?" Tsumugi corrected.

The girls all went into a thinking process... until Ritsu thought up a solution.

"I got it. Come closer everyone, I have a plan... Ready to get big roles girls?"

"Yeah. So what's the sitch?"

Ritsu whispered the idea to the other girls about the plan. They all nodded their heads into agreement. "That might just work..." Yui cried.

"Alright, shall we then?" Tsumugi said.

"Let's." Ritsu replied.

**"Gosh darn it. Where the heck is that blasted door?"** Akumu said to herself as she was flying around looking for the door that could take her to the main drain of the Dream Dimension. **"Ugh, it should be around here somewhere... why the helleck can I not find it!? Hmm, wait a minute... if this is Ritsy's dream... then maybe she..."**

"NOW GIRLS!" Ritsu called out.

The girls take a machine and hit a button which makes a big blue laser come out of it and homed in directly at Akumu. She turned and saw the laser come towards her and tried to move away, but it turned out to be a heat seeker and blasted right through her body, which caused it by split in three, two of which had Mio and Nadoka coming out and falling to their supposed doom. The girls use the machine to make a light and have the two hover in mid-air safely.

"Are you two alright?" Yui asked them from afar.

"Huh? Where are we? What happened? What's going on!?" Nadoka asked.

"There's no time for that, we still got to take care of this monster!" Tsumugi replied.

The third piece consisted of Akumu in her puny yet hot normal Demon body. She covered her head in aching-ness and groaned heavily. **"Monster, eh? Take care of me, eh? Well, I think you are mistaking. It should be ME taking care of YOU and NOT the other way around!"** She decided to start building up energy and grew larger from all the nightmares and darkness absorbed around her. **"TRY TO STOP ME SUCKERS!"**

"Ugh, I had a feeling this would happen..." Ritsu said under her breath.

"You did? What's that? Why is she growing large!?" Mio panicked.

"I've seen fighting movies in which the defeated monster grows larger and tries to attack the town Godzilla style. And there's only way more way to defeat them in those types of movies! Alright girls get ready for this: GO, GO, SUPAH HUMAN HOKAGO TEA [M] AFTERTIME... GO!" She ordered the others to say. To which they do.

Then the machine they had earlier transforms into a giant female mecha with cup holders and sent the girls inside of it to their assigned positions. Azusa and C.C. Azusa were positioned to move the legs, Tsumugi and Ritsu for arms, Mio and Ui for torso, and finally Yui and Nadoka for the head.

"Eh? WHY ARE WE IN A GIANT—" Mio started off into yet another panic.

"Not now Mio, right now we gotta win this thing and save all dreams!" Ritsu declined. "Everyone, get ready and position yourselves, this is gonna be one hell of a battle!"

"OUI!" The others replied.

**"Urgh... you brats... you're not gonna get away with this! TELL ME WHERE THE DOOR IS NOW!"**

"Like we'd ever tell you that!" Ritsu moved the arm to punch Akumu in the face, causing her to go off a balance.

She later got back on the balance and started to blow off some dark mist out of her mouth, blocking the girl's views from what is going on so far. "Oh crap, hey Nadoka-chan, do you see anything above there?" Ritsu asked from down below.

"No, I can't see a thing past this foggy black stuff." She replied. "Wipe it off for me."

"Okay."

Just then, Akumu tripped up the mecha and makes it fall while it was trying to wipe away the fog. She pointed and laughed at them. **"You guys suck."**

"Argh, come on! Get the fog away!" Ritsu complained.

"Working on it." Nadoka replied.

"Oh, I know." Yui thought up. She pushed a random button that summoned out a fan which blew away all of the fog that was blocking their path.

"Oh that's great, now we can see!"

Yui sheepishly giggled in response.

"Yosh, now let's get this puppy up and going again..." Ui said as they try to balance themselves back off the ground.

"I don't think so. You're staying on the ground whether you like it or not!" Akumu grabs the mecha and tries to push it back onto the ground.

"I don't think so." Tsumugi added and uses her arm to grab Akumu and throw her off the sidelines.

After getting back up, the mecha does a stance and jumps on Akumu multiple times until she grabs the leg and spins it around and throws it at the buildings in between the stop sign. It gets up and kicks dirt at it and ruins her clothes. She gets all pissy for a second and then grabs them by the head blocking their view.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Mio asked. She's too heavy for us to wipe off!"

**"Hey, I heard that!"**

"No need to worry Mio, we can just dream up a solution..." Ui pushes a few buttons before looking at the screen. They then see a boot come out of the mecha and kick hers out toward the sky.

"Is she gone?" Yu asked.

"Oh she better be, no way in heck am I letting her get away scot-free!" Ritsu also pushes a big red button that makes a laser come out and go after her. An explosion is heard afterward as well as the black book falling out of the sky and land on Mio's palm.

The girls get off their mechas and watch as she disappears into the night sky. They then turn and see the damage has still been done. "Akumu... if only... we had defeated her sooner." Ritsu said sadly.

"Yeah, none of this would have happened if not for that." Azusa added.

"This is all my fault... I'm so sorry." Ritsu covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry though, you can still dream up a nicer, brighter world." Yui mentioned. "And we can help you with that too if ya want. You're not alone. You have us."

"Yui... everyone..."

"Come on, let's start over on all this, and make a change... together."

"_Girls... girls... are you awake?" _Someone called them from somewhere. _"Boy you guys must have some crazy dreams, huh?"_

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took too long, there was a thunderstorm a few nights ago and it wiped out our internet for a few days, so I (and also the neighbors in that same district) wasn't able to use any internet for the time being. Again, sorry about that but I had no control over it whatsoever._

_Also, my other fan fictions should be coming up in a few. In case you even cared to think, mention, or wonder about. Ok then see you later..._

_And sorry if that last part was incredibly cheesy :(_


	27. Epilogue

First Dreams(And Nightmares) [Epilogue]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction…**

* * *

The girls get off their mechas and watch as she disappears into the night sky. They then turn and see the damage has still been done. "Akumu... if only... we had defeated her sooner." Ritsu said sadly.

"Yeah, none of this would have happened if not for that." Azusa added.

"This is all my fault... I'm so sorry." Ritsu covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry though, you can still dream up a nicer, brighter world." Yui mentioned. "And we can help you with that too if ya want. You're not alone. You have us."

"Yui... everyone..."

"Come on, let's start over on all this, and make a change... together."

"...Yeah!"

The girls all hold hands and start thinking up happy thoughts. Then, all of a sudden, there was a giant spark igniting in the middle of the circle. It shot upward and split into multiple parts. The mini sparks landed on some certain objects and made them grow and come back to life. Buildings began to grow, grass began to plant out of the ground, and the sky was starting to get clearer. It looked as if nothing bad had ever set foot upon this land.

The girls separated and saw the outcome. "Wow, this looks amazing..." Ritsu awed.

"I know right? And it was all thanks to us believing." Yui added happily.

"Maybe we should see if there are other people here now..." Ui mentioned.

"But first, how do we get out of here again?" Azusa interrupted the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that. Hang on a sec I'll get that working..." She gets into a thinking process and mentions the door with her mind. Just then, a giant door appears out of nowhere. It started to glow a bright white aura around it and the journal started doing the same thing. It floats over to where the door is and they both explode with light. The girls cover their eyes from being blinded by the light, when they look again; the giant door slowly starts to open up for them to go across.

"Sweet, now we can go back!"

"But what about—" Yu started but Tsumugi placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We really do need to go back. It's almost time for us to go. It IS getting late after all..."

"Yeah, she's right. You should get going. I'll see you outside..." Ritsu waved to them as they walk near the door and are about to leave.

"See ya!" They waved back and entered the door.

.-.-.-.

C.C. Azusa and Yu were promoted once they had returned Nadoka back to the castle, even though Yu was never apart on that job in the beginning. Oh well, at least she got something good in the end, so that means more cake, right?

Tsumugi comes back to her village and sees the people there are prospering happily. The Queen, now having been recovered, decides to celebrate her bravery with some cake and tea. Everyone including Tsumugi-chan was pleased. She didn't have to worry about her Kotobuki Hood identity anymore...for now anyways.

Yui and Ui went back home and tried to sleep at long last, but Yui ended up getting scared of seeing yet another ghost in the house so she slept with her sister for the night.

Mio and Ritsu found their friends and apologized for leaving them. They had forgiven them instantly and went back to their daily lives... somewhat. The Monsuta leader was killed by Ricchan... simply because she didn't like him. She said she'd get him later, didn't she?

And as for Yume, well, no one knows what happened to her, but she was probably keeping a close eye on all the dreams now so it wouldn't ever happen again. The mess I mean.

_Thank you, for bringing peace back to the Dream Dimension. Now everyone can dream once again. I will be sure to guard this place just like you guys. And also- wait, are you guys still sleeping? Cause you're not even responding to what I'm saying... are you ignoring me!? You know I don't like to be ignored ya know!_

_..._

_Oh forget it._

.-.-.-.

"_Girls... girls... are you awake?" _Someone called from somewhere. _"Boy you guys must have some crazy dreams, huh?"_

"Huh?" Yui slowly opened her eyes and saw Sawako in front of her smiling.

"Are you guys alright? Boy you must have had a really long dream if you were to sleep in so late..."

"Sa-Sawko-chan? Is that you, what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember having a New Year's party at your house? You guys went out-cold after that night. I can see why though."

Yui gets up and looked out the window. "Aw man, we missed out on the first sunrise..." She said sadly.

"But you can at least see the first day. OR the first sunset if you're lucky. Anyway, all that matters is the amount of fun you guys had spent together."

"Oh, yeah you're right Sawa-chan." Yui turned and saw the others rubbing their eyes and yawning rather loudly.

"Wow that really was some dream." Nadoka sighed.

"Yeah, I'll say." Ritsu replied.

"Wait, weren't you somewhere in the middle of the night sensei?" Azusa asked.

"Oh, yeah, wasn't really all that important though. So, what DID you girls dream about anyway?"

"Oh, that's right! Nadoka you weren't with us when we fought off Akumu!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Nadoka was confused.

"Ah, Nado-chan! We're sorry we couldn't get to you quick enough! You weren't hurt, were you? Tell us what you dreamt about last night please!" Yui cried.

"Yeah, we'd sure like to know." Ui added.

"Okay, but only if you'll tell me your first!" Nadoka replied.

"Oh, um, about that..."

"What? Are you saying you won't tell me then?"

"That's not what I mean!"

The girls ranted on about the dreams. It was nice to know that they all can dream another day...even though they sure as heck don't know that.

Sleep tight...

* * *

_AN: So sorry this came out longer than I was expecting! The internet cable went out again yesterday so I wasn't able to upload the last chapter on time._

_And with that, the story is finally done, hope you guys enjoyed it! My two new stories will be up pretty soon (hopefully) and maybe later I'll post another chapter of Kagami and the Ten Dancing Princesses, look forward to it if you['d] want/like C:_

_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing (most of you anyway) and I hope you have a fantastic day :D_


End file.
